Girl meets particle accelerator
by SpiderFlash
Summary: Riley's school takes a field trip to central city. Sorry for the short first chapter. They will get longer
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets World and The Flash crossover. I do not own anything.**

This story takes place before the particle accelerator explosion in The Flash and after Girl Meets Hurricane in Girl Meets World.

Chapter 1:

"Have you all turned in your permission slips to S.T.A.R labs in Central City to watch the particle accelerator?" Cory asked. "What exactly is a particle accelerator Mr. Matthews? asked Lucas. "Farkle?" "A particle accelerator is a device that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to high speeds and to contain them in well-defined beams." Farkle explained. "Wow Farkle you sound just like Wikipedia." " I guess I'm just a product of lazy writing" "Do I have to go to this dad?" Riley complained. " Yes, Riley." But I didn't even turn in my permission slip." "Well, that's what you get for having your dad as your teacher." "But why do I have to go?" Maya asked. "Because Shawn made your mom sign it" Cory answered. "Now the people with the permission slips please meet back here at 5 pm so we can make it in time?" "Yes" The class answered in unison.

"Barry if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times you got to work on time more" Detective Joe West said. "I know Joe, I'm sorry." "I don't want to hear excuses Barry just get here faster next time." "Yes Joe I promise this is the last time." "It better be" "So what do we got?" "Armed robbery. Perp fired two bullets into the victims chest." "Where's the vic?" "Bled out on the ride to the hospital. I want you to patrol a two block radius and note anything you find that might be helpful" "Will this take all night?" "It might. Why?" "I was planning on taking Iris to S.T.A.R Labs tonight". "On a date?" Barry blushed uncontrollably while Joe started laughing. "Just get done as much as you can and I'll think about it." "Thanks joe."

"I hope you all know the rules of the bus" Cory said as he stood at the front of the school bus. "Dad we're not little kids." Riley said. "Oh you're not?" "No." "Then why are four of you packed into a four person seat, Farkle gripping a blanket, and Lucas wearing a neck pillow?" Farkle shamefully tried to tuck the blanket in his pocket and Lucas threw the neck pillow at Maya who threw at it Cory. "Ok guys. Farkle and Lucas sit behind Maya and Riley." "The bus ride is going to be about 2 hours, so try not to annoy me." "It's your fault for getting on a bus full of kids Cory." Shawn said. "You were almost late Shawn." "What are you doing here Shawn?" Maya asked. "Well Cory said he needed extra chaperones and your mom's working late at the bakery so I'd thought I'd come." "Do you even know where we're going Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked. "No idea. Farkle?" "We're going to S.T.A.R Labs in Central City sir." Cory interrupted before Shawn could thank him. "Now that everybody is up to speed, are we ready?" "Yes." They all answered in unison. "Off we go!"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Meets World and The Flash crossover

I do not own anything. I'm thinking of adding in other GMW characters. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2:

"We turn the particle accelerator on in only a few hours. Is everything in order?" Dr. Harrison Wells asked. "Almost sir. Cisco is doing a few double checks downstairs and then we'll be good to go." Caitlyn said "Good. Everything needs to go smoothly tonight." "Sir, I can assure you that everything will." Cisco said as he walked into room. "Excellent, and guys we've known each other for a while now, call me Dr. Wells." He said smiling.

"Are you ready to go yet Barry?" Iris asked him. "Almost, I'm just finishing a few things up for your dad." "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" she asked. "In my defense, I'm just trying to get my job done." Joe said as he walked into the room. Iris blushed heavily. "I haven't seen someone that red since Barry this afternoon." "Did my dad make you blush Barry?" Iris asked. "Actually it was because I suggested that you two were going on a-" Barry interrupted Joe before he could finish. "Umm I'm about half way done with the report from this afternoon." "Dad, it's 7:30 can Barry finish up tomorrow?" Joe thought about for a minute. "Okay. You kids have fun."

The bus stopped about a block away from where they were going to watch the particle accelerator. "Okay, Riley and Maya are with me, Farkle and Lucas you guys are with Shawn." Cory announced. "Can I go with Shawn?" Maya asked. "Yes you can." Shawn answered. "Shawn we need two kids for each adult." "Okay I'll trade you Maya for Lucas." "What?" "I like that idea." Riley said. "No." Cory said while shaking his head. "I want to get to the front." Farkle said. "Okay. We'll meet up with you later Cory. Let's go guys." Shawn said. "Alright, fine. Maya you be good for Shawn." "What about me sir?" Farkle asked. "Try not to steal the particle accelerator." Cory said as they walked away. By the time Cory turned around Riley was already giving Lucas love bird eyes. "Ok! Lucas, you stay on my right, Riley on my left." "Dad!" Riley said embarrassed. "Is it okay if I hold Riley's hand sir?" Cory looked at Lucas then at Riley then back at Lucas and back at Riley. "Nope. Let's go." Cory said as he pushed them in front of him as they walked towards S.T.A.R labs.

"Dr. Wells it's time for you to give the speech." Caitlyn said. "Everything is about to be set in place." Dr. Wells whispered. "Caitlyn, I would be deeply honored if you and Cisco stood next to me up on that stage." "Thank you Dr. Wells." They both said in unison. Dr. Wells got up on stage and stood behind the podium with Cisco on his left and Caitlyn on his right. "Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming tonight. This night will truly change things forever. For the better. I hope that this will unite us as a people and bring us together."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to the front Farkle." "It's okay sir." "Farkle, you can call me Shawn." "Are you having a good time Maya?" "Yeah. Science isn't really my thing." She answered. At that moment they heard somebody yell. "Stop that guy!" as a man ran past them with a purse. "Guys, come on." Shawn said as he chased after the man. Just up ahead he saw Cory, Riley, and Lucas. "Hey!" he yelled to them. Lucas spotted the man running with the purse and tripped him. Cory picked up the purse as the purse snatcher scrambled away. "Who's is this?" Cory asked. "It's mine." Answered a female voice. "My name's Iris and this is my friend Barry." "Hi." Barry said as he introduced himself. "My name's Cory. This my daughter Riley, my friend Shawn, That's Lucas, Maya, and Farkle." "Nice to meet you guys" Lucas said as he shook Barry's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Meets Particle Accelerator

I do not own anything.

Chapter 3

"Thanks for getting my purse back." Iris said as she thanked Cory.

"Do you guys want to hang out for the rest of the night?" Shawn suggested.

Riley looked up at Shawn and saw the little twinkle in his eyes. "So Barry are you and Iris dating?" Riley asked.

Barry turned as red as a tomato. "No we're just friends." He answered.

"Hanging out tonight sounds like a great idea." Answered Iris.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please turn your attention to the monitors I have a surprise." Dr. Wells said. The monitors on the stage turned on revealing the inside of the particle accelerator. "Four lucky people will get a tour inside S.T.A.R labs and a close up look at the particle accelerator." The whole crowd murmured with excitement. "As for the rest, you will have to settle for just watching a video explaining our advancement in science out here. Now! Who will be the lucky four people?" Every single hand in the crowd shot up with enthusiasm. He scanned the crowd and settled on a group of people in the back. He got off the stage and beckoned Cisco and Caitlyn to follow him. He walked up to Barry and said "You." He went over to Shawn and said "You." He pointed at Maya in the back and said "You." He stood in front of Farkle and Lucas and said "You with the turtleneck. Would you four like to come with us?" Barry started walking towards Wells as Shawn looked back at Cory.

"Have fun." Cory said as he nodded.

Wells smiled at Cory. "Trust me, they will."

As they walked into S.T.A.R labs Wells introduced the group of four to Caitlyn and Cisco. They went into the main room and Farkle's eyes lit up. "You like what you see?" Cisco asked him. Farkle nodded as he looked around in amazement.

"This is where we're monitoring the accelerator." Wells explained.

"How do you plan to keep it contained if anything goes haywire?" Farkle said.

Cisco shot Wells a concerned look. "Here at S.T.A.R labs we have the most up-to-date technology on the planet, so I assure you nothing will go wrong." Wells answered.

Farkle walked over to the computer screen. "From these readings here it seems like you have too much energy going in one direction."

"Farkle as much as you don't want to admit it these people are smarter than you." Maya told him.

"Yeah, Farkle I'm sure Dr. Wells is right." Shawn said.

Barry walked over to where Farkle was standing. "He's right."

Cisco came over to have a look as well. "Sir, I'm afraid he is right."

"Cisco. I've told you call me Dr. Wells." Wells said irritated. "Caitlyn, even out the energy output. You four come with me we'll walk down to accelerator."

As they left the room Caitlyn looked at Cisco. "Do you think the Farkle kid is right? Could it go haywire?"

"I don't know. He was right about the energy output though."

They got down to the accelerator chamber. "Behind these doors is the particle accelerator. Turn on the monitor Cisco." He spoke into his wrist. A small monitor in the right corner of the door appeared and showed them what was inside.

"Young man may I speak to you?" he asked Farkle. They walked out of everybody's earshot. "If you ever correct my work again I will make it miserable for you. Understand?"

Farkle looked at him surprised. "Sir I just-"

"Don't talk back." Wells said as he walked back to the group. All of a sudden there was a loud rattle and the lights went out. The emergency lights came on seconds after.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"Dr. Wells we have a problem." Cisco said over a loudspeaker.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Meets World and The Flash crossover part 4

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 4

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from inside." Lucas replied.

"Dad! Shawn's in there" Riley yelled.

"Riley it'll be okay we'll go see if we can get them." Cory said as they started walking towards the stage.

By this time Caitlyn had already came out and was standing before the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman we are experiencing technical difficulties. We ask that everybody leave the premises in an orderly fashion."

"Hey! Hey!" Cory said as he jumped up and down.

"Sir you need to leave."

"We have family in there."

"Oh." Caitlyn thought about it for a minute. "Follow me." She said as she led Cory, Lucas, Riley, and Iris inside.

"Dr. Wells we're experiencing an overload." Cisco said frantically as he ran down to the particle accelerator.

"Cisco go up to the main room and try to shut it down. You guys stay here and don't move." Dr. Wells said.

"Where are you going sir?" Farkle asked.

"That's none of your business young man." Dr. Wells said as he ran off. Meanwhile, Dr. Wells pressed a hidden panel on a wall and it opened up. The wall sealed shut behind him as he walked in. "Gideon lock down S.T.A.R labs and override anything that can be used to open it back up."

"Yes, Dr." Gideon replied. Dr. Wells smiled.

Caitlyn repeatedly swiped her keycard but could not get the gate to lift.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"It must've gone into emergency lockdown. Cisco I need you to open up." She said into her wrist communicator.

"I can't something's not letting me not access the opener." He replied.

"Everybody needs to evacuate or something really bad might happen." Caitlyn said.

Lucas picked up a piece of rebar and swung at the gate. "We need to get in there!" He shouted as a giant explosion knocked them all back a few feet.

1 month later

"With all due respect Mr. West I know I caused this to happen to Barry, let me take him to S.T.A.R labs where we can figure out exactly what's wrong and how to fix it."

Joe rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Are you taking the others?" he asked.

"I haven't asked their guardians yet. I was hoping you would be the example."

"He has been a son to me for many years now." Joe put his hand on the arm of Dr. Well's wheelchair. "Fix him. Please Dr."

"I will do my best Mr. West."

Dr. Wells rolled up to Cory who was sitting with Riley and Lucas in the hospital waiting room. "Mr. Matthews. My name is Harrison Wells."

"You did this to them!" Riley yelled as she lunged for him.

"Riley!" Cory yelled. "Lucas could you take her outside. I apologize Dr."

"No need to. I'm surprised all three of you didn't lunge for my throat."

"What are you doing here?" Cory asked?

"I want your permission to take Maya, Farkle, and Shawn into my custody."

"Are you kidding me?" he growled.

"I know that it's not ideal but I am possibly the only hope for them."

"With all due respect I think the doctors here can take care of them."

"It's already been a month Mr. Matthews. I'll even supply sleeping quarters for you and your daughter and her friend if that's what it takes."

"For three other people as well."

"Done. If I may ask who else will be coming?"

"You'll find out when they get here."

"So do I have your permission?" Cory nodded yes as he walked outside to make a phone call. "Topanga. It's me, Dr. Wells is taking them to S.T.A.R labs and said we can stay with them at S.T.A.R labs. Call Maya's mom please. I love you. See you soon." He hung up and dialed another number. "Mr. Feeny. It's Cory."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 5

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 5

"Nice to you see you Mr. Matthews." Dr. Wells said as he let Cory into S.T.A.R labs. "Where is your daughter and her friend?"

"They're packing up our stuff at the hotel." He replied.

"I see. Well, there are 3 rooms 2 beds per room as you requested."

"Thank you."

"As I said before, it's no problem. When will your guests be arriving?"

"Later tonight."

"May I now know who is coming?"

"I guess. Maya's mom, my wife, and my old teacher."

"Teacher?"

"He's like a father figure to me, my wife and Shawn."

"That's lovely."

"How are they? And please don't lie to me Harrison."

"Not any better but not any worse."

"Will they survive?"

"It's getting hard to tell but things are looking optimistic." Wells said as he smiled at Cory.

"Dr. Wells, Oliver Queen is here." Caitlyn said over a loudspeaker.

"I'm sorry but I have to take that. See you tonight?" Wells asked.

"Yeah." Cory replied as he left.

"Eric when are you coming to pick up Auggie? My flight leaves in two hours and I have to meet Feeny and Katy at the airport." Topanga said on the phone as she packed for Central City.

"Who's Katy?" Eric replied.

"Maya's mom genius."

"Oh. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Hurry up." She said as she hung up.

"Mommy why can't I come with you?" Auggie asked as he walked into her room.

"Because sweetie, we're going to spend a lot of time inside S.T.A.R labs and we don't want you to be bored sweetie."

"But I miss daddy."

"I know." Topanga said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll meet you guys at the airport in 30 minutes." Katy Hart told Mr. Feeny as she hung up the phone. Katy picked up a picture of her, Maya, and Shawn. She gently wept as she put the picture in her suitcase. As she was zipping up her last bag she collapsed on the floor in tears. She fought back the urge of wanting to stay in New York and not seeing her daughter in a state of nothingness. Just then she heard a knock at the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to answer the door. Angela Moore immediately took Katy in a hug when the door opened. Katy could not resist bursting back into tears. Angela looked into Katy's eyes. "You go make sure your baby girl is okay." Katy wept endlessly as Angela brushed her hair.

"I'll see you soon Ms. Matthews. I'm sure everything will be fine." Mr. Feeny told Riley as he hung up the phone. Mr. Feeny was loading up his car when somebody pulled into his driveway. "I've been expecting you. It's kind of short notice but I'm sure you tagging along won't be a problem."

"Thank you." Stuart Minkus replied.

"Have you called Cory yet?"

"Yeah, but I haven't asked if I could come. Farkle is your son Mr. Minkus, you kind of have to go."

Stuart smiled as he loaded his bags into Feeny's car. "Let's go to Central City." He said.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 6

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 6

"Minkus. What a surprise." Topanga said as she arrived at the airport. "Does Cory know you're coming?"

"I called him earlier. It was a slight problem but they've fixed the arrangements." Stuart replied.

"Good evening Mrs. Matthews." Mr. Feeny said as he shook her hand. "Do we know when Ms. Hart is arriving?"

"She should be here soon." "

Will Cory be meeting us at the airport?" Stuart asked.

"No. I talked to him on my way here and some people from S.T.A.R labs will be meeting us." Topanga replied.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had a visitor." Katy said as she walked up to the group.

"Just in time. Our flight leaves in 30 minutes." Stuart said.

"Who are you guys?"

"Katy this is Mr. Feeny and Stuart Minkus. He's Farkle's father." Topanga said.

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"Let's get going." Mr. Feeny said as they boarded the plane.

Lucas walked into the main room as Cisco and Caitlyn were getting ready to pick up Topanga and the rest of the gang from the airport. "Mr. Cisco can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked.

Cisco blushed at the use of the word Mr. "You can call me Cisco. What do you need?" He replied.

"Do you guys have a workout area or a gym?"

"Umm yeah. Caitlyn I'll be right back. This way." Cisco said.

"You feeling fat?" Cisco joked as they walked to the gym.

"He's not that fat." Riley joked as she started walking with them to the gym.

"Hey Riley." Lucas said.

"Where you guys headed?"

"I'm showing him where the gyms at."

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

"Sure." Lucas replied.

"Well this is it. I'll see you guys later." Cisco said as he left them alone in the gym.

"Need to let out some frustration?" Riley asked.

Lucas nodded as he started taping up his hands. He propped up a punching bag and started swinging. Riley watched in amazement as his hands started flying all over the bag. Lucas was suddenly sucked into his own world has he jabbed here and there ducking left and right. Dr. Wells rolled past the gym and spotted Lucas working out. He smiled to himself and rolled away.

"Thanks for meeting me Mr. West." Cory said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Not a problem. I'm only watching Barry. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to watch 3 loved ones in that condition." Joe replied.

"I'm sure it's equally hard. How did you come to be Barry's parental figure?"

Joe nervously sipped his coffee as he started the story. "When Barry was a child he was very close to my daughter. His father murdered his mom one night, I volunteered to take Barry into my care."

Cory stared at Joe. "It's been many years and he still thinks his father's innocent."

"Who does he think did it?"

"A man in yellow." Cory raised his eyebrow. "Long story."

All of a sudden Cory's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah I'll be there soon."

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

"No. My wife just arrived at S.T.A.R labs."

"You should get going. I can't wait to meet her."

"See you later." Cory said as he left.

"Mom!" Riley yelled as Topanga and the gang walked into the main room.

"Where's your father?" Topanga asked as she embraced Riley in a hug.

Cory then grabbed her from behind and spun her around into a kiss. "Guys this is my wife Topanga, my teacher Mr. Feeny, Maya's mom Katy Hart, and Farkle's dad Stuart Minkus."

"Are you the CEO of Minkus international?" Caitlyn asked Stuart.

"Why yes I am."

"It would be an honor to work with you while you're here."

"If Dr. Wells doesn't have a problem with it that'd be amazing."

Caitlyn looked at Dr. Wells as he nodded. "I have no problem with that." He said smiling.

"Cisco would you please show the guests to their rooms?"

"Yeah, follow me." Cisco said as he lead them to their rooms.

"Caitlyn may I talk to you?" Dr. Wells asked.

Caitlyn walked over to Dr. Wells out of everybody's earshot. "We have just received a generous donation from Queen Industries."

"What does that mean?"

"We may be able to save them sooner than expected."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Girl Meet World and The Flash part 7

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 7

"How you holding up Mr. Frair?" Dr. Wells said as he rolled into the gym where Lucas was working out.

"About as good as can be expected." He answered.

"I only knew your friends for a few minutes but they seemed like extraordinary individuals."

"They're some of the best people on this planet."

"You seem to be in this gym a lot. Why is that?"

"It helps me let out my frustrations."

"When I feel frustrated I put it into my work."

"Look how that worked out. Sorry." Lucas said as he stopped the speed bag from moving.

"No worries. I do deserve blame for what happened."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did you know that there was a chance that the particle accelerator would explode?"

"No. A lot of time was spent making sure nothing would go wrong. Apparently not enough."

"Will they ever wake up?"

"Those chances are increasing every day."

"Do you know when?"

"No. How old are you Mr. Frair?"

"13. Why?"

"There might be a job for you at S.T.A.R labs when you're older if you're interested."

"I don't think I could work here."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what happened."

"Fair enough. Even the most hard headed of people must move on at some point."

"I don't think I can."

"Just keep my offer in mind in case you ever get stuck."

"Sure thing." Lucas said as he went back to the speed bag.

"How you doing Joe?" Cory greeted Joe as he walked into the coffee shop with Topanga.

Joe smiled as he shook his hand. "I'm doing fine. Is this your wife?"

"Yes, Topanga this is Joe. He's Barry's guardian."

"Hi." She said as she shook his hand.

Iris walked up with 3 cups of coffee and set them down on the table. "Hey dad, Hey Cory. I'm Iris." She said as she shook Topanga's hand.

"This is my daughter Iris." Joe said.

"How you doing? I'm Topanga."

"How are you doing with all of this?" Joe asked as Iris walked away.

"It's emotional but I can only be grateful that it's not my daughter, but it feels like it." Topanga answered.

"Have long have you known them?"

"We've known Shawn since we were kids. Cory is Maya and Farkle's teacher."

Joe's pager rang. "I got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you." He told Topanga.

"You as well."

"Take care Joe." Cory said.

"See you guys later." He said as he left.

"You want to head back to S.T.A.R labs?" Cory asked Topanga.

"Not yet. Let's go sightseeing." She said as she ordered some coffee to go.

Katy wiped a tear from her face as she sat down next to Maya. "I don't know if you can hear anything but this your mom. I know haven't always been the best person in the world to you but as soon as I heard something happened to you I wanted to run to your side." She chuckled while crying. "I just can't help but thinking this is my fault. If I had just said no." She said as she started crying again. "I know that I have nothing to do with this but I just feel like there should've been something that I could've done. When your dad left there was a hole left that I felt that couldn't be filled again. Then Shawn came and I felt alive again. Now that hole is twice as big then it was last time I lost someone important to me." She held Maya's hand tightly. "Please wake up baby. Try as hard as you can. Please."

"Hey son. It's dad." Stuart said as he sat down. "They got a real nice place here. I know that they're doing their best to wake you up. We might stay here awhile in Central City after you wake up. I've been talking with Dr. Wells about a possible merger between our companies to help him out if he can help you." He choked back a tear as he fixed Farkle's bangs. "I've never felt so helpless before. I've been working with the staff here to see if there's anything we can do to speed up the recovery process. So far we haven't found anything." He finally broke down into tears. "There has to be something. You can't just stay like this forever, it can't happen. Your friends miss you too. You can't just leave us. Come back son. Please."

"Hello Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny said as he sat down at the foot of Shawn's bed. "I always imagined you would get yourself into trouble but nothing like this. To be completely honest I imagined you and Cory behind bars." He said as he chuckled. "Cory's taking this real hard. I mean we all are but Cory especially. I used to picture you and him getting married."

"Cory said our kids would look like horses" Shawn choked.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 8

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 8

"Dr. Wells we got 2 patients who just woke up." Caitlyn said.

Dr. Wells rolled up to the computer. "Go get Mr. Feeny out of Mr. Hunters room Cisco. Get Joe West on the phone Caitlyn." Dr. Wells said.

Cisco raced down the hallway to Shawn's room and almost kicked the door down. "Sir, I need you to leave." Cisco told Feeny.

"He- He's awake." Feeny stammered.

"I know, let's go sir." Cory and Katy walked into the main room wondering what all the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Katy asked.

"Mr. Hunter and Mr. Allen have just woken up." Dr. Wells replied. Both their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Where's Barry?" Joe said as he ran into the room with Iris.

"Caitlyn's in there with him now." Dr. Wells said.

"What about Shawn?" Cory asked.

"He's with Cisco."

"Cory what's going on?" Topanga asked as she walked in the room with Lucas and Riley.

"Shawn's awake." Katy said teary eyed.

"What about my son?" Stuart said as he walked in the room.

Dr. Wells took a nervous breath as he beckoned Stuart to follow him. He followed him out into the hallway where nobody could hear them. "Neither Ms. Hart or your son has woken up yet. Last night his vitals dropped an extreme amount then picked right back up."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now."

"Ok." Stuart said as he walked back into the main room.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Yeah." Stuart replied.

"Where's Dr. Wells?"

"I don't know." Just then Caitlyn walked into the room.

"How's Barry?" Iris asked.

"He's stable. He wants to see you."

Dr. Wells pressed his secret panel and rolled into the room in the wall. "Gideon. How are the Ms. Hart and Mr. Minkus doing?" Dr. Wells said as he got out of his chair. "Just as you expected Dr. Everything is the way you wanted." Gideon replied. "Perfect." He said as he got back in his chair and rolled away.

Iris and Joe walked into Barry's room with tears in their eyes. "Did you guys miss me?" Barry laughed. Iris walked over to him and punched him in the arm as Joe chuckled. "What was that for?" Barry asked.

"Don't do that again." Iris said as she hugged Barry.

"We missed you Barry." Joe said as he hugged Barry.

"How long has it been?" Barry asked.

"6 months."

"Wow. How are the others?" Barry asked taken back.

"Shawn's awake but the other two are still unresponsive." Joe replied.

"Can I leave?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you have to stay here for a couple of extra days."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Barry got up out of his hospital bed.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"I've been laying down for 6 months. I'm going to stretch." He said laughing.

"How are you doing Mr. Hunter?" Cisco asked as he walked into the room.

"I'd be doing a lot better if you called me Shawn." He chuckled.

"Sorry. How are you doing Shawn?"

"I'm doing fine. How are the others? Is Maya awake?"

"Barry is the only other one awake."

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"It's hard to tell. Hopefully."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"No-No. Are you feeling ok Shawn?"

"As good as I can be for just coming out of a coma. Why?"

"Your temperature is flaring up at-" Before Cisco could finish Shawn burst into flames. "Holy sh-"

"Cisco what the hell is going on?!" Dr. Wells yelled as he rolled into the room.

Shawn went back to normal. "That was cool!"

"He-He's fine. What the hell is going on?" Cisco asked.

Dr. Wells checked the monitor on his wheelchair. "I think I may know. Cisco wheel his bed into the main room."

"I need everybody on the left side of the room." Dr. Wells announced as he rolled into the room with Cisco and Shawn behind him.

"What's going on?" Everybody asked in unison.

"Caitlyn did Barry leave?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Get him back here immediately. I think Shawn has had his molecular structure altered."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Mr. Hunter, show them."

"I don't think I can." Shawn said.

"Just do it!" Shawn once again burst into flames making everyone in the room take a step back. "Cisco check his vitals."

"Everything is normal except for his temperature which is at 500 degrees."

"How is this possible?" Shawn asked while still on fire.

"I have no idea." Cisco answered.

"You could be a hero." Katy said.

"As soon as he learns to control it." Dr. Wells said.

Shawn went back to normal. "Who said anything about being a hero?"

"Don't you see? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Shawn's dad said as he appeared in front of him. "When you were a little boy you always wanted to be a hero. All of sudden you gave up on it. This is your second chance to make your dreams come true. This isn't going to be easy. This is going to be hard work but nothing is impossible. Not a lot of people get a second chance at their dreams. Don't mess yours up." He said as he went away.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 9

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 9

"Mr. Allen have you experienced anything strange with your body since you woke up?" Dr. Wells asked Barry as he walked in the room. "How'd you know?" he said noticing Dr. Wells and Shawn were the only ones in the room. Dr. Wells nodded towards Shawn and Shawn fired up. "Pretty cool huh?" Shawn said as he noticed Barry's jaw on the floor. "How?" "The particle accelerator affected him. How did it affect you?" Shawn cooled off and all of a sudden there was a flash then Barry was standing there with donuts. "You magically make donuts appear?! That's awesome!" Shawn said. "I think his abilities are far greater than that. Let's take a drive." Dr. Wells said as he rolled out of the room.

"You okay Mr. Minkus." Lucas said as he saw Stuart walking around with his head down. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." He replied. "Is it Farkle?" Stuart sighed. "Yeah. I'm just worried." "We're all worried sir. For the both of them." Stuart brushed away a tear. "You want to go see him?" Lucas asked. "Yeah. I'm not sure we can without permission though." "Let's go see if we can find one of them then." They walked into the main room finding it empty. "Where are they?" Stuart asked. "I don't know." Lucas replied looking around the room picking up a note on the desk. "This note says Dr. Wells went out with Shawn, Barry, and Caitlyn. Cisco must still be here somewhere." They left the room in hopes of finding Cisco. They walked down towards the infirmary and bumped into Riley. "Have you seen Cisco?" They ask. "No. Why?" "We were going to ask if we can see Farkle." Lucas replied. Riley nods her head. "I'll keep my eye out." She says as she walks away. They walk down some more and get to the infirmary. "I hope he's awake." Stuart says. "I hate to be honest sir, but he's probably not." "I know." He says as he opens the door to the infirmary. "Where are they?" Stuart gasps. Lucas checks the entire room. "There's no sign of them."

"What are we out here for again?" Shawn asked. "To see how fast Mr. Allen can run." Dr. Wells replied. Caitlyn was inside the trailer with Barry hooking his suit up. "Is all this necessary?" Barry asked. "Yes. We need to measure your vitals and see if they remain normal." "Why isn't Cisco here?" "He was busy working on Shawn's suit. You'll need one to." Caitlyn said as they walked outside. "One of what." Shawn asked. "A suit." "If we form a team he's the sidekick." Shawn said. "We'll see about that." Barry smirked as he got in position. "Ok Barry in 3…2..1." Dr. Wells counted down as Barry raced down empty lot. "He's going 400 miles an hour. "Push yourself Barry." Dr. Wells said. Barry had a burst of speed and soon hit 550 miles an hour. He turned around and was back with the group in less than a minute. "You get to be the sidekick." Barry laughed as he pointed at Shawn. "Let's all get back to the lab." Dr. Wells smiled.

"Where the hell is my son!" Stuart screamed as Dr. Wells rolled into the main room. "Minkus calm down." Cory said as he held him back. "Where are they Wells?" Topanga asked. "It appears you have found out that I haven't been completely honest." Dr. Wells said. "You should start being honest right now." Riley said. "Very well. Ms. Hart and Mr. Minkus woke up the day after Shawn and Barry, but there abilities were far greater than speed or fire." He turned to Stuart. "Your son does not have just one but two amazing abilities, and I needed a few days to figure out why." "What about Maya?" Katy asked. Dr. Wells smiled. "She is the prized jewel. If we were to make a team with them she would be the leader. Your daughter also has two amazing powers." "Can we see them?" Lucas asked. Dr. Wells smiled. "Follow me." He said as he lead the group down the hallway towards where he was keeping Maya and Farkle. He brought them to a huge room down in the basement. Farkle and Maya came out of two rooms in the corner to see what the noise was. After a long reunion Dr. Wells thought it was time to show everybody what they could do. "Before we get to Maya and Farkle, Barry show everybody what you can do." Dr. Wells said. Barry took off around the room at 500 mph easily. Everybody stared at Barry in amazement as he came to a stop at where he was standing. "Mr. Hunter, why don't you show Ms. Hart and Mr. Minkus what you can do." Dr. Wells said. Shawn burst into flames and flew up in the air and around the room. He came to a stop when he crashed into the wall at the other side of the room. "Still trying to get the hang of that." He said as he walked back to the group. Maya and Farkle's jaw were still on the floor when Dr. Wells spoke to them. "Farkle, why don't you show everyone what you can do." "What should I do first?" "The travel." Farkle walked up to his dad and grabbed his hand. "Close your eyes dad." Stuart obliged after he gave his son another hug. Farkle concentrated for a few seconds and then they were gone. "Where did they go?" Cory asked.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 10

I know I took a while to upload my last chapter and I'm sorry. I will be starting another crossover fanfic soon. Shoot me some ideas on what I should do. I've been liking your guy's feedback. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 10

"Where are we son?" Stuart said as a couple cars drifted pass them in a parking garage.

"Tokyo. Approximately 2 years ago." Farkle replied.

"What-How?"

"I can time travel and teleport."

They walked out of the garage and into a restaurant and ordered some food.

"How?"

"We don't know. The particle accelerator affected me and Maya more than it did Shawn and Barry is what Dr. Wells said."

"He seems like a smart guy." Farkle started fidgeting when his dad said that.

"What's wrong?"

"He gives me a bad feeling. He doesn't seem right."

"Farkle, he saved you and your friend's lives."

"I know but something seems off. I think he knew something was going to go wrong that night."

"Science is a game of chance. Of course he knew."

"I guess you're right."

"You can't think too much about it. You're alive. You are a hero. You have a chance to be something greater than I can ever dream of being."

"I don't think I can be a hero. I'm only 13."

"Heroes are not born they're made. You have been made a hero. Despite it being an accident you can take your gifts and save people."

"What if it becomes too much?"  
"Return to simpler times."

They both laughed as they finished their food and went outside. Farkle grabbed his dad's hand. "You ready?" Stuart nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

They returned back to S.T.A.R labs where a game of soccer was going on between everyone.

"They're back." Barry said as he picked up the ball.

"You can time teleport?" Riley asked as she was panting from running around.

Farkle had a confused expression on his face.

"That is what I've described it to everybody as." Dr. Wells said.

"You can stop the accident from happening." Lucas said.

The whole room went silent.

"We've discussed the possibility and have come to the conclusion that now is not a good time due to the fact that everybody is just getting used to their abilities." Dr. Wells said.

The room was so silent you could hear someone blink.

"So what can Maya do?" Katy asked.

Dr. Wells clapped his hands. "I'm glad you asked, Ms. Hart come here please."

Maya came and stood in front of Dr. Wells.

Maya tapped her heart.

"Ahh. Excellent choice." He tapped a button on his wheelchair and pulled out a gun and shot Maya in the chest.

"What the hell!" Everybody screamed as Farkle snickered a little. Maya blinked as the bullet simply bounced off her chest like a ball. Every single jaw in the room dropped to the floor. Maya looked at her mom and smiled.

"Look mom no hands." She said.

Katy nearly cried as she went and hugged Maya. "Don't do that again."

"You're not going to give me the hero speech?" Maya asked.

"I don't think you need it."

"Ms. Hart is seemingly invincible. No external or internal damage is done when she is harmed." Dr. Wells said.

"Can we see what else she can do?" Topanga asked.

"Ms. Hart." Dr. Wells said as he gestured for Maya to demonstrate.

Maya stood still for a few moments as she suddenly appeared across the room.

"She can teleport too?" Shawn asked.

"Look around." Maya said.

As they looked around the room they noticed that Maya was standing behind every one of them at the same time.

"I can duplicate myself while still being invincible." Maya corrected Shawn.

Maya formed back into one person.

"Now if we can all head into the main room, Cisco, and Caitlyn, and I have something to say." Dr. Wells said as wheeled out of the room while everybody followed.

When they got to the main room they saw four large metallic boxes. "These are your guy's super suits." Cisco said.

"Shawn, yours is red with white stripes with a flame blue eye mask and is heat resistant." Cisco said as he opened the box.

"Barry's is red with a yellow lightning bolt in the chest." Caitlyn said as she opened the box.

"Mr. Minkus has a green and orange turtle neck suit with a white mask." Dr. Wells said as he opened the box.

"Last but not least Maya, you have a pink suit with a pink hood and golden eye mask." Caitlyn said.

"These are amazing." they each said as they picked them up and admired them.

"You guys may be using those soon." Dr. Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"We have used satellites on top of the building to search for any metahumans, if you will, around the city. So far we have 2 distinct readings."

"Any idea on what they can do?" Maya asked.

"No, but Caitlyn and Cisco have turned the particle accelerator into a makeshift prison for when they are captured."

"When do we go?" Farkle asked.

"Let's go now." Shawn said.

Everybody stared at him. "Why not? If we're going to be heroes let's go be heroes, let's show the world what we're made of."

"Do the rest of you want to go?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Let's do it." They each said as they went to go put on their suits.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 11

I've started a new story. It's called Furious Saints. Go check it out. It's a crossover between Boondock Saints and Fast and Furious. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 11

"Where are we headed first?" Shawn asked as he came out in his uniform.

"We were thinking that you guys could split up. Maya and you, and Barry and Farkle. How does that sound?" Cisco said.

"I like that idea." Maya said as she finished putting on her eye mask.

"Barry, Farkle?" Cisco asked.

"Sounds good to us." They both said.

"I have somewhere to be, but Cisco and Caitlyn will be here to communicate with you guys." Dr. Wells said as he rolled into the room. "We've found one of the metahumans location."

"Where?" Maya asked.

"Mercury Labs. Who wants that one?"

"We'll take it." Barry answered.

"Hold on. Why you guys?" Maya asked crossing her arms.

"Because we can get there faster." Barry winked as he ran out of the room and Farkle teleported there.

"Damn, that's cool." Shawn smirked. Dr. Wells nodded as he left the room and headed towards the gym.

Wells knocked on the door before entering. Lucas pause his music as Dr. Wells closed the door. "Was my music too loud?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"Where you going?"

"I have something I would like to show you Mr. Friar."

"Ok. I'll tell everybody I'm leaving."

"No need. We won't be gone long."

"You sure?"

"Yeah they'll be fine." He said as they left the gym.

(End Segment)

"Farkle have you spotted the meta yet?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing yet. Barry what about you?" Farkle replied.

"I think I got something. There's a man on the west side just sitting on a bench. He looks like he's wearing a prison uniform." Barry whispered as Farkle appeared beside him. Farkle gestured that Barry go right and he go left. Barry nodded and ran to the man's right side as Farkle teleported to his left side. The man turned to mist immediately as Farkle and Barry started choking. The man reformed behind them and smiled. "Guys what's wrong?" Cisco asked.

"The meta.. he can turn.. turn himself.. into some.. sort." Farkle said as he passed out. Barry realized what this meta could do and held his breath. Barry swung at the meta but the meta caught his hand and head butted him knocking him out. Shawn and Maya arrived at the scene in a van with Caitlyn. They opened the doors and headed towards the meta. "Farkle!" Maya screamed as she ran towards him. The meta turned himself into gas and headed towards them. "Get in the van!" Caitlyn yelled as they hopped back into the van. "I think we figured out what he can do." Shawn said.

"It looks like he turn himself into some sort of gas." Maya said as the gas tried to enter the van.

"Get in the cabinet back there and put on the gas masks." Caitlyn said.

They nodded as they put them on. They opened the doors and went back out as quickly as possible. Shawn burst into flames and fired a ball of fire at the man as he was standing over the body's in his human form. The man stumbled slightly as he turned around and smiled. "That was a big mistake." He said. Maya surrounded him with 5 of versions of herself and started punching him. He turned into mist and floated away into the sky. Caitlyn got out of the van as Maya and Shawn took of their gas masks. "We need to get them back to S.T.A.R labs immediately." Caitlyn said. They both nodded as they loaded Barry and Farkle into the van.

(End Segment)

"Dr. Wells where are we?" Lucas asked as Dr. Wells as they arrived at the sewers beneath S.T.A.R labs.

"We are in the sewers." He answered.

"Why?"

"Mr. Friar how long have you known your friends?"

"Since 7th grade."

"Hmm hmm and what grade are you in now?"

"8th. Why does this matter sir?"

"So you've all known each other for a while?"

"Well Maya, Farkle, and Riley have known each other for a little bit longer than I have."

"Is that why you're often cast aside?"

"Sir what do you mean?"

"C'mon, I saw the way you guys interacted. You four maybe close but you are the outsider of the group."

"What are you getting at sir?"

"I see potential in you Lucas, but you're being held down with those 3."

"What is your point Wells?" Lucas asked getting annoyed.

"With Maya and Farkle having abilities and Riley seemingly being the leader of your group where will that leave you?"

"Just fine."

"Will it? How long until they completely shut you out?"

"I can assure you that won't happen." He said grinding his teeth.

"Are you sure? Let me turn you into something they can't ignore. Cement your place."

"How will you do that?"

"I have a friend you should meet." Dr. Wells gesturing towards a cage in the corner.

(End segment)

"What happened?" Stuart asked as he came into room seeing Barry and Farkle on stretchers.

"That metahuman. He can turn himself into some sort of poisonous gas." Caitlyn answered as her and Cisco started running tests.

"Will they live?"

"Hopefully. We don't what kind of gas it is." Cisco answered as he removed Farkle's mask.

"Is everything alright?" Cory asked as he walked into the room with Riley, Topanga, and Mr. Feeny.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Dr. Wells said as he rolled into the room.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Girl Meets World and The Flash part 12

I've started a new story. It's called Furious Saints. Go check it out. It's a crossover between Boondock Saints and Fast and Furious. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 12

Farkle and Barry had already woken up and Caitlyn and Cisco were checking their vitals when Lucas walked into room. "You okay?" Riley asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, they encountered someone that can turn himself into some sort of gas."

"Maya and Shawn?"

"They're fine. They're changing out of their uniforms."

"Ah Mr. Friar, how are you?" Dr. Wells asked as he rolled over to them.

"I am fine." Lucas responded as Dr. Wells rolled away smiling.

"What was that about?" Riley asked.

"Nothing." Lucas replied as he walked out of the room and accidentally bumped into Shawn on the way out.

"Is he alright?" Shawn asked as he and Maya walked over to Riley.

"Yeah." Riley said looking worried as they rejoined the rest of the group.

"Everything seems to be normal." Cisco said as he finished running tests on Barry.

"Same here" Caitlyn replied as she finished with Farkle.

"It only seems to do permanent harm if someone is exposed to it for a long period of time. You two will be fine, but I recommend using a gas mask from now on when fighting this particular metahuman." Dr. Wells said.

"How are we going to contain someone like that?" Barry asked.

"Believe it or not, we accounted for every type of ability when building the chamber. All meta powers will be disabled in the chamber." Dr. Wells replied.

"How do you know?" Farkle asked.

"We tried it with Ms. Hart and Mr. Hunter while you two were passed out."

"We got meta activity downtown." Caitlyn said urgently.

"Is this what the hero life is going to be like?" Shawn said as he and Maya went to put on their uniforms.

"I want to go." Barry said as he tried to get up.

"No. Mr. Allen, you and Mr. Minkus need to rest." Dr. Wells said.

"We need to help." Farkle said.

"Son, you need rest." Stuart said as he walked over to Farkle. They both finally obliged and stopped arguing.

"We're ready." Maya and Shawn said as they walked into the room.

"Cisco will take you down there." Dr. Wells said as Cisco grabbed the keys to the van and gestured Maya and Shawn to follow him.

(End Segment)

"You guys are about a block away. Cisco, go ahead and let them out be on standby in case they need you." Dr. Wells said. Maya and Shawn got out of the van and carefully headed towards the meta, but what they saw shocked them.

"Mr. West?" Shawn asked.

"Who's that?" Joe asked.

"It's-" Shawn was cut off when Maya nudged him feeling something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Joe said as he swung at Maya. Maya caught his hand and made a circle of herself around him.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked as he flamed up.

"Nothing." Joe said as he grabbed Maya and suddenly turned into her. "Everything is fine to me." She said.

Maya immediately morphed back into one as the other Maya was still there. She smiled and swung. Maya dodged the meta's fist and flipped her over.

"She's an imposter." The meta screamed as she got up and took another swing.

"It's me Shawn!" Maya screamed as she blocked the shot and punched her in the stomach.

Shawn was standing there helpless not knowing what to do as the fight between the two Maya's continued.

"Shawn do something!" The meta screamed as she busted Maya's nose as she slammed her on the ground.

"Shawn blast her!" Maya screamed as she got up from the ground with her nose already healed.

Suddenly somebody popped out of nowhere wearing a black hoddie and dark jeans.

"It's not safe, you have to leave!" Shawn warned the person as he went back to normal.

The person pulled a gun and fired two rounds at Shawn. Shawn fell to the ground as the person walked up to him and slammed his face into the ground knocking him and breaking his nose and jaw. The fighting between the Maya's stopped

"What did you do!?" Maya screamed. The person fired another two rounds at the meta hitting her in the stomach. They walked up to Maya and punched her right in the face. Maya was taken off guard as the person kneed her in stomach and pushed her over. "Cisco." Maya choked into her communicator.

"Is everything ok?" Cisco asked with a mouth full of Cheetos.

"I need." Maya said before she was kicked in the face by the person in black, knocking her out.

Cisco drove the van to where everything was going down. "Who are you?" Cisco asked the person in black.

"The man on the left is a shapeshifting meta." The person said in a male voice.

"How do you-"

Cisco was cut off when the man shot at him hitting him in the shoulder, before running away into an alley.

(End Segment)

"Cisco. Cisco. Is everything all right?" Caitlyn asked frantically.

"I heard gunshots. What's going on?" Katy asked as she walked behind the computer desk.

"Ms. Hart, you need to stay calm. Caitlyn and I will go see if everything I alright." Dr. Wells replied. "Caitlyn, let's go." He said as they left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Cory and Topanga asked as they walked in the room.

"I don't know." Katy said in tears.

(End Segment)

"Oh my god." Caitlyn gasped as her and Dr. Wells arrived on the scene.

"Cisco what happened?" Dr. Wells asked as Cisco was loading Maya, Shawn, and the meta into the van with blood seeping out of his shoulder.

"Caitlyn put Ms. Hart and Mr. Hunter in our van and the metahuman in the other." Dr. Wells said as he took of his coat and wrapped it around Cisco's arm. "I'll take Cisco and the metahuman. Get Ms. Hart and Mr. Hunter back to the lab immediately. Caitlyn nodded as she finished and drove off. "What happened?"

"There was a man in black he ambushed them out of nowhere." Cisco panted. Dr. Wells nodded.

"Can you drive?"

He nodded as he painfully got into the driver seat and drove back to the lab.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 13

I've started a new story. It's called Furious Saints. Go check it out. It's a crossover between Boondock Saints and Fast and Furious. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 13

"What happened?" Mr. Feeny asked as he walked into the room with Lucas.

"They were ambushed by a man in black while fighting a meta downtown." Dr. Wells replied as he was checking the cctv footage and Caitlyn, Topanga , and Riley scrambled around helping Cisco, Maya, and Shawn.

"Any idea where he came from?" Maya asked.

"He came from a building a couple of blocks away." Dr. Wells replied.

"Let's go get this guy." Barry said.

"That would be a good idea, but you can't handle him on your own." Wells replied.

"I can." Farkle said. The whole room went silent. "This would be the first time to actually put my powers to use."

"You can't go on your own, and everybody else is injured."

"I'll go with him." Riley said.

"Absolutely not." Cory and Topanga said at the same time.

"I'll go with them." Lucas said.

"Nobody is going back in the time." Cory said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, if I may have a word." Dr. Wells said as he gestured outside. "The others are injured and I get the fact that you do not want to send your kids back in time to stop someone that almost killed two other people very close to you, but the fact is if we can stop it why shouldn't we?"

"Send us instead." Topanga said.

"Yeah. Give us the same training but don't send the kids." Cory said.

"Alright. You guys will go in three days."

"Pardon the interruption, but I know someone that could help." Barry said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Can he come to S.T.A.R labs?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Umm no he's in a different city but I'd be willing to take them for a few days."

"That sounds good to us." Cory and Topanga said.

"May I know the identity of this man?" Wells asked.

"I think he'd prefer to keep it a secret."

"Fair enough. If I were you guys I would start packing. I'll tell Mr. Minkus as well." Dr. Wells said as he rolled away.

"Can we know his name?" Cory asked.

"Oliver Queen."

(End Segment)

"We need to clear some space Diggle." Oliver said as he started setting up the room to train Cory and Topanga.

"Is it smart to let them know who you are man?" Diggle asked.

"Barry trusts them. I don't even have to let them know unless if I have to."

"What if Barry already has?"

"I doubt he would do something like that and besides with what I know about them it would be fair to let them know about my secret."

"You've changed Oliver."

"For the better or for the worst?"

"We'll find out soon."

(End segment)

Cory, Topanga, Farkle, and Barry and finished packing up the car and were getting ready to leave. "Is this your car?" Farkle asked.

"No, it's Joes." Barry replied.

"How far is this city?" Cory asked.

"Not too far." Barry said as started the engine and headed towards Starling City.

"So we are we training with you friend and not at the lab?" Topanga asked.

"He can teach you things Wells can't that could be useful against this guy."

"Like what?" Farkle asked.

Barry smirked a little. "I'm sure he'll show you."

It felt like only minutes had passed by when they arrived at Oliver's nightclub as Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle stood outside getting ready to meet them.

"Good to see you." Barry said as he got out of the car and shook Oliver's hand.

"Likewise. I take it you're Cory?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Cory and shook his hand.

"Yes, and you must be Oliver. This is my wife Topanga and Farkle." Oliver shook Farkle's hand and gave Topanga a light hug.

"This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak." They each greeted each other.

"Why don't we go inside?" Oliver said.

"Let me get our bags." Cory said.

"I'll take care of it." Diggle said.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

They had all went down to the basement area.

"Woah." Cory, Farkle, and Topanga said as they looked at all the equipment.

"You guys are from New York?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Cory asked.

"You guys may not know, but have you heard of The Arrow?"

"That archery guy? Not much. Is that you think ambushed them?"

"No. I can assure he didn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am The Arrow."

"You guys won't tell anyone right?" Felicity asked.

"No." All three of them said.

"Good." Oliver said smiling.

"Have any of you used a bow before?" They each shook their heads.

"You will each need to learn how to fight hand to hand. One of you will learn how to use a bow and arrow, and the other two will train with Diggle learning how to use firearms." "Tomorrow, we learn how to fight, the other two days you will learn what you need to take this guy down. Who wants to learn the bow?"

"I do." Riley said as she walked into the room with Diggle.

"I found her in the trunk. She says she's your guy's daughter?" Diggle asked Cory and Topanga.

Cory nodded "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not just going to sit by and not doing anything about what happened."

"You are not going with us. It's too dangerous." Topanga said.

"Not if she trains with me, I'd be willing to teach her." Oliver said.

"With all due respect Mr. Queen you don't know our daughter." Cory said.

"And with all due respect Mr. Matthews your daughter did stow away in a trunk of a car, so I doubt telling her no is going to do any good. Would rather her learn how to use a gun?"

Cory huffed. "No."

"Ok then. What is your name?" Oliver asked Riley extending his hand.

"Riley." She said shaking his hand.

"I look forward to teaching you." He smiled.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 14

I've started a new story. It's called Furious Saints. Go check it out. It's a crossover between Boondock Saints and Fast and Furious. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 14

Riley had a single bead of sweat that dripped down her face as she pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly narrowly missing the bullseye.

"Archery is all about control. When you spot a target you need to focus all your energy on it until you hit it exactly where you need to." Oliver said.

"I don't think I can do this." Riley said.

"Yes you can, you worry too much. You need to relax and focus." Oliver said as he picked up a bow and arrow and hit the target without any hesitation. "Today is your last day and you almost have it down." Riley nodded as she took a deep breath pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly missing it just a little less than last time.

"What do you spend most of your time focusing about?"

"My family and friends."

"This guy seriously hurt some of them, I want you to take that focus and anger and put it into that bow." Oliver said as Riley took another breath and fired again this time hitting the target. Oliver smiled slightly. "I want to give you something." He said.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"It's my outfit that I wore when I first became The Arrow, back then I was known as the hood." Oliver said as he handed it to Riley.

"You're just giving this to me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It gave me confidence, maybe it'll give you some." He said as he clasped Riley's shoulder.

(End Segment)

Cory and Barry had finished packing up the car when everybody met up outside to say their goodbyes. "Thanks for all your help Oliver." Cory said as he shook his hand.

"No problem, it was a pleasure to teach your daughter." He said.

"Thank you." Riley said as she blushed a little.

"Thanks for all your guy's help." Topanga said as she shook Felicity's hand.

"We're always here if you need our help again." Diggle replied. They all waved their final goodbyes as Cory, Topanga, Riley, Farkle, and Barry got in the car and headed back towards Central City.

(End Segment)

"How was the trip?" Dr. Wells asked as they walked into the main room.

"Good." Cory replied.

"Are you guys ready for today?"

"More or less."

"Let's hope it's more." All of a sudden the floor shook wildly as all the power went out and everyone rushed into the main room.

"What was that?" Stuart asked.

"Cisco?" Dr. Wells asked.

"It looks like it came from the sewers Dr. Wells." He replied. Dr. Wells looked at Lucas as Lucas slightly nodded as Riley saw the whole thing with a confused look.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dr. Wells replied. "Why don't you, I, and Ms. Hart check it out?"

"I'll go with." Cory said.

"We'll be fine." He said as he lead them away. Cory shot Shawn a look as they sneaked out to go follow them.

(End Segment)

"How long have you ladies known each other?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Since we were five." Riley replied gripping her pocket bow which was strapped to her hip.

"Perfect." Wells said as an eight-foot gorilla emerged from the corner and charged the girls as Wells changed into a yellow suit and stood up.

"Riley!" Cory screamed as he pulled a glock from his hip and Shawn flamed up.

"It's you." Barry said as he emerged from around the corner. "You killed my mother!" Barry rushed Wells as Maya, Riley, Shawn, and Cory fought the gorilla. Cory fired a full clip at the gorilla and the gorilla smacked each bullet aside. "Fear the mighty Grood!" The gorilla bellowed as he smacked Cory against the wall. Meanwhile, Wells had Barry cornered. "I thought this would last a little longer." He said as he prepared to kill Barry. Shawn blasted a ball of fire at Wells striking him in the back. "Riley, get your dad out of here!" Shawn screamed.

"But-" Riley started to say.

"Now!" Shawn screamed as he flew towards Wells and Riley managed to flee upstairs. Wells side stepped as Shawn hit a wall. "Shawn!" Maya screamed as Grood knocked her out.

"If you don't let us go Grood will kill the girl." Wells told Barry.

Barry stared Wells down as he reluctantly let them escape as everybody except Cory, Topanga, and Caitlyn rushed into the sewers.

"What the fuck happened?" Cisco asked.

"Wells is the enemy. He has a giant gorilla and Maya."

"Good." Lucas said as he knocked everyone out by releasing a gas.

(End Segment)

"Your plan worked Dr. Wells." Lucas said as he came back.

"Just as I predicted."

"Are we going to proceed with step two?"

"Of course. I'll go upstairs and retrieve Mrs. Matthews." He said as he ran upstairs and came back with Topanga unconscious.

"Let's get going." Wells said as he grabbed Lucas's hand and zoomed off with Topanga.

(End Segment)

Everybody gathered in the main room when they all woke up.

"What's our plan?" Barry asked as silence answered him.

"I can't believe it." Riley said as she threw some papers of the desk and started crying. Cory gestured at Barry to come closer. "Should we call Oliver?" He asked.

"That seems like a plan." Barry said as he went to go get Oliver. Caitlyn hugged Riley as she continued crying. "I know everybody's upset right now for different reasons but we need a plan." Cisco said.

"I want that son of a bitch Wells dead." Shawn said. The whole room nodded and went silent for a while. "I hear you guys have a problem." Oliver said as he walked into the room with Diggle, Felicity, and Barry. "Let me spare the intro, I am the Arrow." Cisco got immediately star struck.

"Sir, I think you're amazing."

"Thank you. Now I believe we have a family to save."

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 15

I've started a new story. It's called Furious Saints. Go check it out. It's a crossover between Boondock Saints and Fast and Furious. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 15

"And that's what happened." Barry said as he finished the story of how his mother was murdered.

"Most everybody here has a personal vendetta against Wells am I right?" Oliver asked. They all nodded. "The question now is how are we going to track him?" Riley shyly raised her hand. "Riley?"

"I came back down as Grood and Wells were leaving with Maya, and I shot her with one of those small tracking arrows." She said. Oliver smiled.

"I see my choice to train you was a wise one. Pull it up." Riley pulled a small laptop out of the bag of equipment that Oliver had given her.

"It says she's 6 miles from here. What's our plan?" Riley asked.

"We go get her. Let's go." Shawn said putting his suit on.

"It won't be that easy." Oliver said.

"What do you mean it won't be that easy?" Katy said. "You go get my baby back, and you get her now."

"We don't want to run into a trap. Diggle, take Farkle, and Barry. Wells might be waiting nearby and we need someone who can go toe to toe with him. Me and Riley will be on the rooftops."

"No." Cory said.

"But dad." Riley said.

"But nothing. Your mother is gone and I'm not going to lose you." Riley went over to her dad and grabbed his hand.

"This is what I need to do. If we want them back, I need to do this." Cory started to cry as him and Riley hugged.

"Ok. I want you to promise me something." Cory said as he looked at Oliver as Riley went to go change.

"Anything." Oliver said.

"You keep her safe. Don't let him touch her or I swear to god I will come down on both you and Wells."

"You have my word." Riley came back out as Diggle finished outfitting Farkle in a military grade uniform complete with gear.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Diggle said as he cocked his desert eagle.

(End Segment)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Maya asked Wells.

"If all goes well. Grood is nearby and so will me and Lucas. Just give the signal when you're ready." Wells replied. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am sure. Who do you think will come?"

"Probably all of them. They don't have me anymore. They're probably running around having no idea what to do when they get here."

"That's the way we want it." "Indeed it is. Indeed it is."

(End Segment)

Farkle, Diggle, and Barry were hiding behind a wall when they spotted Maya sitting by herself.

"What's the plan?" Farkle asked.

"You teleport behind her and keep your trigger at the ready. Barry, be ready in case Wells shows. Oliver and Riley got us covered from up top, and I'll be here for backup." Diggle said as he nodded. Farkle teleported behind Maya with a gun pointed to her neck. Another Maya appeared behind Farkle and knocked the gun from his hand and pinned him to the ground.

"Are you seriously all they sent? You always were the weak one." She said. An arrow came from the right and landed near Maya's foot. "What's this?" Another Maya said as she inspected the arrow when it exploded. Farkle got back up as Barry emerged from the wall knocking down 5 Maya's. A yellow streak emerged from out of nowhere knocking Farkle into a wall. Barry chased Wells and they ran all around the city. Lucas emerged from around the corner and ran towards Farkle with a sword. Riley shot the sword out of his hand with an arrow and came down from the building she was perched on top of.

"Stop Lucas!" She yelled as she aimed an arrow at him. A Maya appeared in front of knocking the bow out of her hand and kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet. Oliver fired an arrow from nearby hitting her in the shoulder. Another Maya appeared behind Oliver and knocked him off the building with a kick to the back of the head. Oliver landed on top of a dumpster. All of a sudden the man in black appeared again with multiple weapons. He ran over to Diggle and pistol whipped him, knocking him out. Lucas ran over to him with his sword and swung at his head. The man easily blocked the shot and swung with his own sword cutting Lucas in his stomach. Maya appeared behind the man grabbing his shoulders and slamming him on the concrete. Riley went over to Farkle and dragged him behind a wall for safety. Grood roared loudly as he rose from an open manhole and beat his chest. Oliver got up and fired multiple arrows at him. Maya was about to take the hood of the man in black when Grood grabbed her.

"You go now." He said as Maya turned back into one and jumped into the open manhole. He picked up the man in black and threw him against a wall. Wells came back with Barry close behind when knocked Riley against a wall as she started bleeding from her head. Wells turned around and slammed Barry into the concrete. He grabbed Lucas and escaped into the man hole. Grood beat his chest again before he jumped in after him. Farkle got up and walked over to Oliver.

"We have to go after him." Farkle said as he almost fell.

"No. None of us are able to. Felicity. We have multiple injuries." He spoke into his communicator. Within minutes Caitlyn, Cisco, Felicity and Katy showed up in two vans.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked. Oliver put a finger to his lips as he walked over to the man in black with his bow ready. He gestured to Katy to remove his hood. As Katy removed his hood she gasped.

"Do you know him?" Oliver asked. Katy nodded as Cisco loaded him into the van. After she got over her shock she ran over to Caitlyn as she was tending to Riley. Caitlyn wrapped her head in a Band-Aid.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katy asked.

"Hopefully." Caitlyn said as she loaded her into the van. She walked over to Farkle and helped him into the van. Diggle got up rubbing his cheek which was bleeding slightly.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as she walked over to him with a Band-Aid.

"I'll be fine. How's everybody else?" He replied.

"Things don't look good." She said as she gave him the Band-Aid and he put it on.

(End Segment)

"What happened?" Cory asked as they wheeled everybody in and he saw Riley.

"You have to see this." Katy said frantically as they wheeled in the man in black. Cory almost lost his breath.

"You know him too?" Oliver asked.

"We all do." Shawn said.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 16

I've started another new story. It's called Hollywood Hunger Games. Go check it out. I'm going to alternate between each story. Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 16

Cory was sitting by Riley's bedside when she started to wake up. "It's ok. Don't move, you have a concussion." He told her. Riley looked over and saw someone familiar next to her sleeping.

"What is he doing here?" She asked as she rubbed the Band-Aid on her head.

"He was the man in black." Riley's eyes went wide as she cringed from the slight pain it caused her.

"It's okay he explained everything. Apparently he came to visit but caught Wells talking to himself about it. He decided to try and stop Wells, he almost snuck out unnoticed when Cisco saw him. He explained what he was doing and he promised not to say anything."

"He knew about Lucas?"

"No. He said Wells didn't mention him. He already apologized to Shawn and Cisco. It took a while for Shawn but he understood. He was trying to distract Wells from what he was planning."

"What was he planning?"

"Something with Maya and Farkle."

"You think he replaced Farkle with Lucas?"

"It's possible."

The man next to them woke up and sat up. "Morning." He said. Riley threw one of her pillows at him.

"I was training to kill you Josh!" She screamed.

"You have a right to be mad." He said.

"I'll give you two sometime." Cory said as he left the room.

"What were you thinking?" Riley asked.

"I heard him mention something about hurting Maya and she was all I thought about." Riley raised an eyebrow. "We already have our understanding but the feeling I got when Wells mentioned hurting her just, I don't know."

"What?"

"We need to get her back Riley."

"We will, and maybe sooner than realized. Sorry for the interruption, but we need everyone in the main room. Can you walk Riley?" Felicity asked. Riley shook her head. "Josh can you help me wheel her bed into the main room?"

Josh nodded as they wheeled her into the main room. Everybody was standing in a circle as Riley was wheeled.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Stuart asked.

"About as good as expected." She replied. "What's going on?"

"Barry stuck a tracker and Wells and I was able to get one on Grood." Oliver said. "They're at two different locations."

"What's our plan?" Josh asked.

"We know something that will be a big help." Cisco said.

"Which is?"

"Grood can control people's minds. If we can separate them from Grood long enough we may able to break his hold on them."

"But until then we can't treat them with any remorse." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Katy asked.

"It's a weakness and they used it against us. You should've taken the shot." Oliver said looking at Riley.

"I couldn't." She said.

"You can't think when you're out there. It's too dangerous."

"Can't you do this without me?"

"We need you Riley. They need you."

"I want to go with you next time." Cory said.

"Are you sure man?" Diggle asked.

"I need to." Cory said as Diggle nodded.

"I have a plan." Josh said.

"Let's hear it." Oliver said.

"Farkle can teleport right? We have him go with Barry while we set a decoy team that'll head for Grood. Wells will probably try and come to help back up Grood. When that happens Barry and Farkle sneak up on him and keep him busy, while the rest of us go after Grood."

"Sounds good to me." Cory said.

"Who all wants to get this gorilla?" Oliver asked. Diggle, Riley, Cory, Shawn, and Josh raised their hands. "Looks like we have our team."

(End Segment)

"Shawn and Diggle you guys will be the decoy team, Riley and I will be on rooftops a few feet away with a clear view of the courtyard." Oliver said pointing to a map.

"What about us?" Cory and Josh asked.

"You'll shot Diggle in the shoulder when Grood or one of the others appears, hopefully that'll distract them long enough allowing Cory to escape with one of them." Oliver said looking at Josh.

"How?" Josh asked Cory.

"You'll see." Cory said as he smiled devilishly.

"Are we going yet? Time is going by really slow." Barry said.

Oliver chuckled. "Let's do this."

(End Segment)

"Is everybody?" Oliver said in his communicator as he perched on the rooftop.

"Waiting for the signal." Barry said.

"Alright then. Shawn, Diggle let's bring them home." Cory said as he sat in the driver seat of a 2005 Nissan skyline r34 and revved the engine.

"Cory what is that sound?" Shawn asked.

"The escape plan."

"Enough talking more rescuing people." Riley said.

"She's right guys. Shawn, Diggle start us off." Oliver said. Shawn fired up and Diggle had his finger on the trigger as they stealthily walked into the open courtyard towards a manhole about 60 feet away.

"No activity yet." Diggle whispered as they got about 20 feet away from the manhole. Josh saw Maya moving about 15 feet behind Shawn and Diggle and immediately shot Diggle in the shoulder. As expected Maya got distracted and turned towards where the bullet came from. Cory then burst into the courtyard at 110 mph and bumped into Maya causing her to fall to the floor.

"Strap her in!" Cory yelled at Shawn as Josh fired multiple shots at the car when he spotted Lucas and Grood climb out of the manhole. Shawn strapped Maya in the car.

"What's with the weird looking seatbelt?" Shawn asked.

"Cisco designed it. It disables metapowers." Cory said as he left the courtyard at 150 mph. Oliver spotted Grood in the courtyard and pulled back his bow.

"Riley now!" He shouted as they both fired arrows filled with 100 times the normal amount of animal tranquilizer and hit him in the side of the head. Grood fell to the floor almost crushing Shawn who had not fired back up since Cory left. Lucas seeing that Shawn had lost focus took advantage of this and shoved his sword through Shawn causing it to go through his stomach.

"Shawn!" Riley screamed as she ran into courtyard.

"Riley stop!" Oliver shouted as he saw Lucas pull a gun from his hip and start to point it at Riley. Diggle pistol whipped him in the back of his neck knocking him out. Barry and Farkle appeared back in the courtyard as the dust settled and Josh came out from where he was hiding finding everybody standing by Shawn.

"Wells had Topanga but he managed to get away. What happened?" Barry said as he noticed everybody.

"Is he going to make it?" Farkle asked as Shawn's hand went limp and Riley started crying.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 17

Some of you suggested I throw in a twist so this chapter includes that twist . Keep those suggestions and reviews coming .Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 17

Cory had gotten half way to S.T.A.R. labs when Maya started changing.

"Cisco something's wrong with Maya." He said into his communicator worried.

"Like what?" Cisco asked.

"She's not Maya."

"What are you talking about?"

"The shapeshifting meta. This isn't the real Maya."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Where do you think Maya is?" Cory asked as Cisco's eyes got wide.

"I'll call you back." He said as he ran down to the makeshift prison. He quickly inputted the code as he muttered for it to hurry up under his breath. When the wall finally lifted it confirmed his suspicions.

"Maya."

"It's about damn time." She said as Cisco opened the container and got her out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Wells decided the other meta would be more useful to him so he switched us." Maya and Cisco said as they walked into the main room where Katy and Cory were waiting.

"I knew it couldn't be you." Katy said as she hugged Maya and nearly cried.

"Guys we have a problem." Josh said from a communicator that was sitting on the computer desk.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's Shawn. He's hurt." Cory started to run out of the room as Maya looked at her mom.

"Go." She said as Maya went with Cory.

(End Segment)

Cory and Maya jumped out of the car as soon as they got there. Diggle pointed his gun Maya.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"She's friendly. The other Maya wasn't her. It was the shapeshifter." Cory replied. Diggle lowered his gun cautiously as Cory ran over to Shawn's side.

"What happened?" Cory asked with tears in his eyes.

"Lucas stuck a sword through him." Barry replied.

"Topanga?"

"Wells has her."

"We need to get out of here." Oliver said as Grood started stirring.

"Riley help me get Shawn in the car." Cory said as Riley nodded and they put Shawn in the backseat.

"You guys go." Oliver said as Cory nodded and raced out of there. Grood woke up just as they left and smacked the rest of them aside. Oliver managed to land on his feet. He loaded his bow and almost fired before Wells showed up and knocked the bow out of his hand.

"Not so fast." He said as he smiled through his mask. Farkle immediately teleported Riley out of there when Wells arrived. Grood grabbed Lucas and escaped as Wells kept the others busy. Barry tried to keep Wells in one place so Diggle and Oliver could get a clean shot. Josh had thrown his hood back on and jumped behind a wall and fired a shot at Oliver, hitting him in the leg.

"It seems we have a guest." Wells said as he threw Barry against a wall, knocking him out. Wells disarmed Diggle and knocked him out as he went behind Josh and pinned him to the floor, and took his hood off.

"What's your name?"

"None of your damn business." Josh said as he spit in Wells face.

"A mystery man. You and I seem to have a common enemy. Let's fight them together." Wells noticed Oliver aiming his bow. He ran over snapped it over Oliver's back. "Till next time." He said as he ran away.

"Cisco Wells got away. We need help." Diggle said into his communicator as he went to check on Barry.

(End Segment)

Once everybody got back to the lab they gathered in the main room and made a circle around Shawn.

"Are you sure?" Katy asked crying. Felicity nodded silently as everyone thought about their memories of Shawn.

"Wells isn't getting away with this." Maya said.

"Can't you fix this Farkle?" Riley asked.

"No. Wells injected me with something that disabled my time traveling ability."

"We might be able to fix that." Caitlyn said.

"Now isn't the time." Cory said as he held back tears. She nodded.

"We need to give him a burial." Mr. Feeny said.

"That'll make it too real." Stuart said.

"It's hard to believe any of this is real." Cory said.

"It's not fair." Maya said as she sat down crying.

"None of this is fair." Katy said as she sat next to her and hugged her.

(End Segment)

They all flew to New York to give him a proper burial. It was a pretty small one. Only the people that knew him best showed up along with Caitlyn, Cisco, Barry, and Iris. Felicity, Diggle, and Oliver stuck behind in Central City to keep an eye on Wells.

"I didn't know Shawn for long but he was such an open and caring person I felt like I did." Caitlyn said as she stood at the podium in front of Shawn's casket which was about to be lowered into the ground.

"He was always willing to offer up himself so others didn't have to." Caitlyn finished as she stepped of stage. Maya walked up on stage and cleared her throat.

"Shawn was the dad I never had. He was the one person that ever got me to hope for something." She said as she held back tears. "I think it's clear to say that the world lost somebody special. If Shawn were here he would try to say things aren't as bad as they seem. In some ways they're worse." She said as she started crying and Katy took her off stage. Cory walked on stage looking like he'd been crying.

"One of the biggest questions in life is why. Why Shawn? Why now? Why not me?" Cory said as he got choked up. "Shawn always tried to look on the bright side and while it's clear he would want us to do that here you have to wonder, is there a bright side?" Cory walked off stage and stood next to Shawn's casket and started to sing. "It's been a long day without you, my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, we've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again when I see you again." Cory pulled Shawn's eye mask from his pocket and set it on top of his casket. "Everything I went through you were standing there by my side and now you're going to be with me for the last ride." He said as he silently promised that he would kill Wells himself.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 18

Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 18

Cory sat the whole plane ride back to Central City silent listening to Going Through Changes by Eminem. Stuart, Feeny, and Katy decided to stay behind in New York. Katy wanted to stay closer to Shawn. Maya had begged to go back so that she could avenge Shawn. As much as they hated to admit they needed help. Both of them wanted to do it alone but knew they couldn't. When they finally landed they saw Felicity waiting for them near the parking lot as Iris went to the bathroom.

"Are you guys ok? Wrong question." She said nervously.

"Any new on Wells?" Barry asked.

"A bank and a tachyon prototype were robbed yesterday by a man in a yellow and one male accomplice." She said showing everyone her tablet.

"That's good. Topanga isn't working with them." Cory said.

"Why do they need the tachyon prototype thing?" Riley asked.

"That's what we were asking until we found this." She said pulling up a blueprint.

"Where'd you get that?" Caitlyn asked.

"We found going through some of the encrypted files on the S.T.A.R. labs main frame."

"What does all that mean?" Maya asked.

"It's an alternate blue print for the particle accelerator." Cisco said.

"He's going to try and reactivate it isn't he?" Maya asked as Iris came back.

"I'm going to hang out with Iris today. I'll see you guys later." Barry said as he and Iris left.

"We should get back to S.T.A.R. labs." Felicity said as they all got into a van and drove to S.T.A.R. labs.

(End Segment)

"It's good to see you again." Oliver said as he greeted the group as they walked into the main room.

"How you guys holding up?" Diggle asked.

"Better when we get Wells." Cory said.

"Cisco is there any way he could sneak in here so he could get to the particle accelerator?" Oliver asked.

"Only through the sewers." Cisco replied.

"We need people stationed in the particle accelerator and we need to move the meta immediately."

"Where?" Josh asked.

"I have a place." Oliver said as he looked at Diggle.

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked.

"Yes. Can you do it?"

"I guess man."

"Good. Who wants to guard the accelerator?"

"I do." Josh and Maya said at the same time. They both awkwardly looked at each other as Oliver and Riley smiled slightly.

"I think there's room for two. Oliver?" Riley said.

"Just enough." He replied.

"When do we start?" Maya asked.

"You guys can go now if you want." Oliver said as they both nodded and walked towards the particle accelerator.

(End Segment)

Maya awkwardly paced the room as Josh played with his jacket as everybody watched on a monitor in the main room.

"Are things always this awkward between those two?" Felicity asked as she sat down next to Riley and Caitlyn.

"Pretty much." Riley said as she munched on some popcorn.

"So how are you feeling?" Josh asked Maya as she stood next to him.

"I hate people asking me that question." She replied.

"Sorry."

"The answer hasn't changed since the last time I was asked."

"What was you answer last time?"

"Not so good."

"Is there anything I could do to change it?" Josh asked as Maya stared at him and Riley started shoving fistfuls of popcorn in her mouth. Josh leaned in closer to Maya and put his lips on hers and the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them. They closed their eyes and saw each other clearly for the first time. Josh brushed Maya's hair back as he continued to explore his feelings in this moment. Neither of them wanted it to end. Riley got excited and screeched excitedly as Maya and Josh pulled apart quickly. Felicity gestured to the red light on the desk signaling that the speaker was on. Riley quickly sat down in embarrassment, her face as red as a tomato as she turned the mic off. Josh and Maya turned away from each other, each equally as red as the other.

"I'm sorry." Josh said quietly.

"Why apologize?" Maya replied.

"That was a bit of a mixed message."

"It was pretty clear to me."

"We've talked about this Maya."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I mean."

"The last thing I need right now is somebody toying with my feelings." Maya said as she started to cry.

"Maya-"

"If you don't have feelings for me walk out that door." Josh sighed as Caitlyn quickly locked down the particle accelerator. With speed faster than Barry, Josh picked her up, adjusted her on his hips and embraced her in a kiss that had more passion in it than the first. The girls in the main room started cheering and high fiving while the guys rolled their eyes and smiled. Their noses brushed against one another, giving Maya goosebumps. Josh set Maya down while they still had their lips locked together.

"Does that answer your question?" Josh asked as they slowly pulled away from each other. All Maya could do was smile speechless as all the sadness left her and was replaced by overwhelming joy.

"We need you guys in the main room." Cisco said frantically over the loudspeaker as they took one last long look at each other and grabbed each other's hands and left the room.

(End Segment)

"What's wrong?" Josh asked as he walked in with Maya still holding her hand.

"It's Wells. He has Diggle and the meta." Oliver said.

"What?!" Maya said.

"It's what we want." Oliver said as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked as he walked in the room.

"It's a trap. Diggle doesn't have the meta. My sister does. In about 5 minutes Diggle's tracker should activate and we'll know where Wells is."

"What if he kills him?" Riley asks.

"That's a risk he had to take." Oliver said as Felicity got up and left the room. "Felicity." Oliver said as he went after her.

"Sooo." Riley said as she looked at Maya and Josh.

"You don't have to overreact Riles." Maya said.

"You hurt her, I break you." Farkle said as he walked over to Josh.

"That makes two." Barry said.

"Three." Caitlyn added.

"Four." Cisco said as Cory laughed.

"I'll be fine guys." Maya said as she smiled at Josh.

"Has Diggle come up yet?" Felicity asked as she walked back into the room with Oliver.

"Yes." Caitlyn said as she checked the computer screen.

"I need to stay here and guard S.T.A.R labs with someone else while everybody else goes." Oliver said looking at Felicity as she nodded.

"I'll stay." Barry said.

"Is that good with you guys?" Oliver asked everybody.

They all nodded as they geared up for a rescue mission.

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 19

I will keep the poll open for one week. It will close on the 19th. Go vote . Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 19

Josh, Maya, Riley, Cory, and Farkle were crawling through the sewers underneath Central City when they heard something that sounded like a low growl. Cory who was leading the group held up his fist, something Diggle taught him which signaled the others to stop. He peeked around the corner spotting Grood sleeping with Topanga and Diggle tied up in the corner. Topanga squealed with excitement when Cory put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She looked at him with an attitude as Josh laughed slightly as he came around the corner and started untying her. Josh, and Topanga headed out of the room after Topanga gave Cory a quick kiss while he was untying Diggle. Diggle clapped Cory on the shoulder when he was done. All of a sudden the dark, damp walls of the sewer became a steel cage enclosing Diggle and Cory.

"A little too slow Mr. Matthews." Wells said as seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of the cage. Before anyone could blink Riley shot Wells with an arrow hitting him in the back.

"You have Cisco and Caitlyn to thank for that. There's not going to be any running for you for a long time." Riley said as the others ran to safety.

"Ms. Matthews you have made a big mistake." Wells said.

"I don't think so." Josh said as he and Maya came from around the corner.

"Where are the others?" Cory asked.

"They're safe." Maya said.

"Not for long. Why don't we take this outside?" Wells said as Grood took Riley, Maya, and Josh outside leaving Cory and Diggle alone.

(End Segment)

"Where is Lucas?" Riley asked.

"He's busy." Wells said smiling.

"Give it up." Maya said.

"Not a chance." He said as he swung at Maya. He connected with Maya's jaw causing her to almost fall down. Riley readied her bow but Wells grabbed it before she could fire and cracked it over her skull causing her to lose consciousness. Josh grabbed a sword off his back and swung at Grood slicing his right arm, but not doing any damage. Grood picked him up and launched him against a wall causing his arm to break and his skull to bleed.

"Josh!" Maya screamed as she ran over to him. Grood picked up Riley as Wells speed started to come back.

"2 down 2 to go." Wells said as he and Grood escaped.

"What happened?" Oliver said as he and Barry pulled up in an S.T.A.R. labs van. All Maya could do was cry as she held Josh in her lap.

"Where's Cory and Diggle?" Barry asked as Oliver helped put Josh in the van.

"In the sewers." Maya said as she started to cry.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Oliver said as he put a comforting hand on Maya's shoulder. "We'll meet you back at S.T.A.R. labs." Barry nodded as Oliver and Maya left.

(End Segment)

Barry, Diggle, and Cory had gotten back to the S.T.A.R. labs just as Josh was waking up.

"Is everything alright? Where's Riley?" Cory asked. Everyone looked at each other when Felicity decided to step up.

"Sir." She said as she gestured that he follow her outside.

"Damnit!" Cory yelled as he threw some stuff off the computer desk and followed Felicity.

"What are we going to do about Wells?" Diggle asked.

"Whatever we do it needs to be done fast." Josh groaned as he tried to stand up.

"You need to sit down." Maya said commandingly.

"Fine." He said as he gently kissed her and laid back down.

"When did that happen?" Diggle asked.

"While you were gone." Maya replied.

"You hurt her I'm going to have to kick your ass you know that right?" Diggle told Josh.

"You and four other people." He said as they all laughed slightly.

"Guys we have a big problem." Felicity said as she came in with a bloody nose.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he ran over to her with a cloth.

"It's Cory. He's going after Wells." Felicity said as Josh tried to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going after my brother." He replied as he almost fell over.

"Josh you need to sit." Maya said calmly.

"I have to go."

"Sit down!" Oliver growled as Maya caught Josh just in time before he hit the floor. Maya set him back down on the bed.

"What's the plan?" Cisco asked.

"There is none."

"What the hell do you mean?" Maya asked as she got in Oliver's face.

"Until Cory calls for backup we can't risk losing any more of us." Oliver said calmly as he breathed slowly.

"Since when are you the boss?"

"I'm not, but going after someone in a fury of vengeance is not the answer."

"You can't stop me."

"You're right. But before you go I want you to take one good look around this room. Think about who's not here with us right now. If you want to honor his memory you have to do it right." Oliver said as he backed away. Maya barely held back tears as she ran out of the room with Felicity following her a short while after.

"Maya. Maya." Felicity said as she walked around the hallways. She heard crying coming from Shawn's old room and quietly opened the door.

"Don't ask me if I'm ok." Maya said wiping her eyes.

"Oliver is not really the sympathetic type." She said sitting down next to her looking at the picture Maya held in her hands.

"Is that your mom and Shawn?" Maya nodded. "It was taken on my birthday."

"You guys look happy." Felicity said as Maya cried uncontrolablly as she sat her head on Felicity's shoulders. "Hey, look at me." She said as she held Maya's face in her hands. "You're a strong girl. You'll make it through this."

"I'm not even sure I want to anymore."

"Don't talk like that."

"I'm sick of fighting. I don't want my life to be a battlefield anymore."

(End Segment)

"I just told her the truth." Oliver said as everyone stared at him.

"She's been hurt too many times." Josh said.

"I didn't mean to."

"You don't need to tell us that." Caitlyn said. Oliver went to go apologize when the desk phone rang.

"S.T.A.R. labs." Cisco answered as he put it on speaker.

"You may want to plan another funeral." Wells said on the end.

End Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 20

I'm going to add theme songs to each segment. Something to make it a little more fun. You don't have to go listen to the songs but you can if you want to. I will keep the poll open for one week. It will close on the 19th. Go vote . The poll is up on my profile page. The idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 20

(Segment theme song: "Payback" - Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future and Sage the Gemini)

Cory ran through the city until he found an empty manhole. He was about to throw some c4 in hoping to draw out Wells when somebody pushed him in from behind. He managed to land on his feet and immediately pulled a sword from his back. "Topanga?" He said confused as she jumped in and pulled out her own sword.

"You shouldn't have come." She said.

"We can leave." He said lowering his guard.

"No. You can't." Topanga said as she swung her sword and Cory blocked and stepped to side.

"What are you doing!?" He said as she took a second swing which he blocked again this time swinging back which she blocked. She jabbed towards his stomach he blocked, knocking her sword out of her hand. He pointed his sword towards her throat. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"What I have to." She replied as she ducked and kicked him in stomach. He bent over and she twisted the sword out of his hand. She slapped with the handle of the sword knocking him on to the floor.

"This isn't you." Cory said as he rubbed his face and tried to stand up. Riley came from around the corner and hit him in the back of the head with her bow.

"Stay down." She said. Wells walked in with Grood who was holding a knocked out Lucas.

"Isn't this is a surprise Mr. Matthews." Wells said.

"What did you do to my family?" Cory said as he stood on one knee.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Grood."

"What's wrong with Lucas?"

"I want to show you what your daughter has become and what you soon will be." Wells said as Cory turned towards Riley.

"What would Oliver say if he saw you disrespecting that uniform?" Cory asked as Riley kicked him in the face knocking him back down.

"Shut up." She said. Wells turned towards Grood.

"Set him down and release your control." He said. Grood propped Lucas against the wall and he started to wake up.

"What's going on?" He asked as he stood up. Topanga swung the sword cutting his shoulder. He yelped in pain. Cory stood up and pulled a gun from his pocket and fired a shot at Wells and hit him in the shoulder. Cory tackled Wells as Lucas grabbed the sword of the floor and swung at Topanga who parried to the right and knocked the sword out his hand and sliced his other shoulder. Wells threw Cory into the wall and took his gun.

"You can't beat me Mr. Matthews, none of you can." He said as he kicked Cory in the stomach. Lucas was on his knees as Riley pulled back the bow and aimed at his heart.

"Riley don't. You don't want to do this." He begged her.

"Don't tell me what I want." She said.

"Look at what you're doing. I love you Riley." He said as she blinked and Wells got a concerned look on his face.

"Do it!" He screamed as Riley let the arrow pierce Lucas's heart.

"I forgive you." He said as he took his last breath and fell to the floor.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: A Certain Comfort- Tech N9ne ft. Kate Rose.)

"The only funeral we want to plan Wells is yours." Barry said.

"Tell that to the body at young Ms. Matthews's feet Mr. Allen." Wells said.

"Who's body?" Josh asked.

"Ahh Mr. Matthews how are you feeling?"

"I'll be doing great once I see you dead."

"Then I'm sorry but you won't feel good ever again."

"We'll see about that."

"Who did you kill?" Oliver asked.

"It wasn't me." Wells said.

"Then who was it?"

"It was Ms. Matthews."

"I doubt that." Farkle said.

"You shouldn't doubt anything Mr. Minkus."

"Who'd she kill?"

"Mr. Friar." Wells said as Farkle gasped and took a deep breath.

"Don't be so shocked Mr. Minkus."

"You son of a bitch! I will put you in the ground!" He screamed. Wells laughed as he hung up the phone.

"I need to talk to Maya." Josh said.

"I'll get you a wheelchair." Caitlyn said. Josh nodded as Caitlyn got him the wheelchair and he went to go find Maya.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Seduction- Eminem)

Josh wheeled himself down the hallway when he saw Felicity come out of a room.

"Where's Maya?" He asked.

"She's in there. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"No. Wells called. Riley killed."

"What?" He nodded. "I have to tell Maya." He said as he wheeled himself into the room and Felicity hurried to the main room.

"Hey." He said as he came in.

"Hi." She said as she got up and kissed him. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat back down.

"No it's not."

"What's wrong?" She asked as Josh took a deep breath.

"Riley killed Lucas."

"What?" She said as she started to cry again.

"Wells called. He's got Cory." Maya started to cry uncontrollably as Josh put her in his lap.

"Everything will be alright."

"No it won't!" She said as she got up off of his lap. "Shawn's dead, Lucas is dead nothing will be the same!"

"We can't give up now."

"What difference will it make?"

"We can stop him before he kills anybody else." She sat back down on his lap. "I don't want to lose anybody else." He kissed her for a while. When he finally pulled away he brushed her hair back.

"You won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said as he kissed her again.

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 21

I'm going to add theme songs to each segment. Something to make it a little more fun. You don't have to go listen to the songs but you can if you want to. I will keep the poll open for one week. It will close on the 19th. Go vote . The poll is up on my profile page. The idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 21

(Segment theme song: Battlefield- Gorilla Zoe)

Maya was walking through Central City by herself because she needed to get some air. She agreed to wear a tracker because they were afraid she'd go after Wells but she wouldn't. She just needed time by herself. She'd turned down an alley when she heard some noise behind her. She immediately turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Shawn?" She gasped.

"How you doing kiddo?" He said.

"How are you here?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Shawn said as she ran over and hugged him.

"I want you back." Maya said.

"I know. I would if I could."

"Why can't you?" She asked as she started crying.

"I'm not meant to."

"Yes you are! You have to!"

"I need you to be strong."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"I know you can."

"I need you Shawn."

"I'll always be here for you." He said as he disappeared and Maya slumped against a wall and started to cry.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Ride Out - Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG, Rich Homie Quan)

"I'm getting tired of this bullshit. This needs to stop." Josh said as he propped his arm that was in a cast against a wall.

"Agreed, but we need a plan." Oliver said.

"You usually make the plans." Farkle said looking at Oliver.

"None of them have been working. We need somebody else. As much as I hate to admit it." He said. After an awkward moment of silence Barry spoke up.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Let's hear it." Oliver said.

"We need somebody else."

"Who?"

"I could talk to Joe."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Not really. But it's all I got."

"Call him up." Oliver said as Barry nodded and walked out to go talk to Joe as Maya walked back in with obvious signs that she was crying.

"You okay?" Josh said as he walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"I don't mean to but in but you're a terrible liar." Oliver said.

"Can I talk to you?" Maya asked Felicity.

"Sure." She said as they both walked out of the room.

"I'm worried about her." Josh told Oliver and Diggle.

"We all are. She'll be ok." Diggle said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Worldly Angel- Tech N9ne)

"Is everything ok?" Felicity asked as they sat down in Maya's room.

"I saw Shawn today." Maya said as she started to cry.

"That's good right?"

"He told me to be strong but I don't think I can."

"I'm sure he wouldn't tell you to do something you couldn't do."

"You don't understand Shawn was like my dad and Lucas was one of my best friends and now both of them are gone." She said as tears ran down her face. "No matter what we do they'll never come back."

"I can't imagine what you're going through but what I do know is that you're strong and brave and that no matter what gets thrown at you, you will overcome it."

"I can't do it this time. And nobody is understanding that."

"We're all worried about you. Especially Josh. Do you know how many times he made us check up on you?" Maya shook her head. "About every 10 seconds. You may feel like you can't take care of yourself and that's why you're here. We all can help you get through what you're going through."

"I just want to die but I can't."

"Don't talk like that Maya."

"I've tried Felicity I honestly but it's my stupid invincibility that prevents it every time."

"Too many people have died Maya. You can't die too." Felicity said as she held back tears.

"I can't live like this anymore." Maya said as they both hugged and cried into each other's shoulders.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Anti- Tech N9ne ft. Krizz Kaliko and Band of Pyshcos.)

"How's everything going in here?" Wells asked as he walked in on Cory, Topanga, and Riley training.

"All's good sir." Riley said as she shot the head off of a practice dummy with her bow.

"You're getting better." He said as he walked over to Cory who was sparring with Topanga. "How are you guys doing?" He asked as Topanga knocked Cory's sword out of his hand and pressed her blade against his throat.

"Excellent." Topanga said as she put her blade away and started laughing.

"What're we going to do with him?" Cory said pointing over at Lucas's body.

"I'd figure we'd give it back." Wells replied.

"We should set a trap." Riley said as she walked over to them.

"How would we do that?" Topanga asked.

"We leave them a message telling them where the body is and ambush them."

"Sounds like a plan." Wells said.

"They'll send back up for sure." Cory said.

"We'll be prepared for that Mr. Matthews." Wells said looking at Grood.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Wither- Tech N9ne ft. Corey Taylor)

"So this is all real?" Joe asked as Felicity and Maya walked back into the main room wiping their eyes.

"It sure is." Barry said. Felicity stood by Oliver and Maya stood by Josh.

"Is everything ok?" Josh whispered to Maya.

"Yeah." She said as she gently kissed him and put her arm around him.

"So why do you need me?" Joe asked.

"We need help. Believe it or not we can't do this by ourselves. We've ran out of options." Barry replied.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be our secret weapon."

"When do we go?" Joe said as the phone rang.

"It's Wells." Caitlyn said. Everybody nodded as Caitlyn answered the phone.

"Good evening." Wells said.

"What the fuck do you want Wells?" Maya said as she stomped over to the desk.

"What would Mr. Hunter think of that language Ms. Hart?"

"You keep his name out of your mouth. I believe I asked you a question."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted Mr. Friar's body."

"At what cost?"

"None. Just simply pick it up."

"Where?"

"Below Mercury Labs."

"I hope to see you there you son of a bitch." Maya said as she hung up the phone and walked out.

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 22

The votes are in and this chapter will feature characters from (drumroll)…. Pretty Little Liars! I think when I'm done with this story I'll make a sequel/spinoff with PLL. Give me some title suggestions if you want to .I'm going to add theme songs to each segment. Something to make it a little more fun. You don't have to go listen to the songs but you can if you want to. The idea for this chapter was given to me by vampirehunter555. Go read some of their stuff, it's good. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own.

Chapter 22

(Segment theme song: Pray For Death-Body Count)

"Plans have changed." Wells said as he walked in on Cory, Riley, and Topanga suiting for battle.

"How?" Topanga asked.

"They know we're coming. This isn't going to be an ambush, this is going to be a fight, a big one."

"How'd they find out?" Cory asked.

"Ms. Hart said she hoped she saw me there. So she will. She'll see all of us." Wells replied.

"They won't send her alone." Riley said.

"I know, and that's where we have the advantage. We already know their plan."

"When's this going down?"

"10 minutes." Wells said as he looked at his watch.

"I'm going to get ready." Cory said as he left the room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Almost Famous- Eminem)

Cory walked into his room that Wells had setup for him and took off his hoodie. He then removed a small piece of headgear that Cisco had given him. He set his stuff down on the bed and called Cisco from his phone.

"Cisco. It's Cory." Cory said as he locked his door.

"Hold on a second mom." Cisco said as he walked out of the main room and into his room. "Is everything ok?"

"Perfect. Everything is going exactly how you planned it."

"The device is working fine?"

"It's working excellently. How's Felicity?"

"You broke her nose. Oliver's a bit mad at you for that."

"Hopefully he'll understand."

"Any news?"

"Wells said Maya is planning on showing up so he's not going with the sneak attack anymore. He's planning a full on assault. What's your guy's plan?"

"We're sending everybody and having Joe as backup."

"Mr. West?"

"Yep."

"When did he find out?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Barry told him everything."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was surprised at first but he agreed to help."

"Good we'll need it. Were you able to make any more anti mind control devices?"

"Sadly, no."

"Shit."

"Why?"

"Wells is planning on mind controlling everyone when everybody is weakened and since everyone is going to be there he could succeed."

"Looks like we have to beat him this time."

"Does anybody else know about our plan?"

"Nope."

"Good. I'll see you later." Cory said as he hung up.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Shell Shocked-Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, and Ty Dolla Sign)

"Remember the plan, try and stay underground to avoid harming any innocents." Barry said as they all stood gathered in the main room.

"Let's hope Wells is planning a sneak attack." Maya said.

"He might not be. Since Maya said she hoped he would be there." Cisco said.

"Cisco's right. We have to be prepared for anything." Diggle said.

"It's time we put an end to this." Farkle said.

"Agreed." Oliver said.

"Maya can I talk to you alone?" Josh said as they walked out of the room.

"What's up?" Maya asked.

"I want to talk about us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when all of this is over we should move together."

"In New York?"

"Forget about New York. I found this nice little town called Rosewood."

"Where?"

"Back in Pennsylvania."

"Josh I don't know."

"I heard the high school is great and the college is even better."

"There is so much going on right now."

"I know. You don't have to make a decision right now."

"I'll think about it." Maya said as she kissed Josh and everybody walked into the hallway.

"It's time to go." Oliver said as everybody walked out looking ready for a war.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Roman's Revenge- Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem)

"Wow. It looks the entire gang is here." Wells said as everybody met each other in the sewers and stared each other down.

"Where's Lucas?" Farkle asked as Grood tossed his body from over his shoulder and it landed in front of him. Farkle tossed Lucas's body over his shoulder and headed back towards S.T.A.R. labs.

"You got what you wanted. Why are you still here?" Topanga asked.

"I think we all knew this wasn't going to be a simple exchange." Oliver said.

"Why are wasting time talking then?" Riley said as she pulled back her bow and aimed it at Josh.

"I agree." Wells said as he ran past everyone knocking them down, heading towards the surface. Barry nodded towards Oliver and chased after him. Riley fired her at arrow Josh. Maya jumped in front of him and it bounced harmlessly off her shoulder. Topanga rushed towards Diggle with her sword raised. Diggle easily countered and tripped causing her sword to slip out of her hand. Oliver kept firing arrows at Cory which he ran behind Grood for cover. He climbed on top of Grood, and knowing his weak spot stabbed him in the skull with his sword. Grood fell with a gigantic thud bleeding profusely. Cory jumped off of him just in time as Riley and Topanga hit the floor. Everybody stared at Cory while Oliver still had an arrow aimed at his heart. Cory dropped his sword and looked at Oliver.

"It was all a plan." He said with his hands raised.

"Why'd you hurt Felicity?" Oliver growled.

"Because I knew you wouldn't send anyone after me if I did."

"How were you not mind controlled?" Oliver said lowering his bow as Cory took off his hood and removing the device.

"You can thank Cisco. Now, let's go stop Wells." Cory said as Riley and Topanga woke up and everybody headed towards the surface.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Fuck The World- Tupac ft. Eminem, Hopsin.)

Everybody readied their weapons as they emerged from the sewers and saw Joe firing blindly into a tornado of red and yellow. Meanwhile Oliver spotted a group of teenage girls, not paying attention walking closer towards danger.

"Cory, Josh go protect them." Oliver shouted as he tried to aim his bow at Wells. Cory and Josh ran towards the girls as Wells ran between knocking one of them on the ground and knocking her out. Barry tripped over the girl as Wells got away. Barry got ready to run after him before Maya stopped him.

"Barry, stop! We'll take this victory. We need to make sure the girl is okay as everybody ran over to the girl.

"What the hell just happened?!" One of the girls shouted.

"A lot. You're going to need to come with us." Cory said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hannah."

"I'm Spencer."

"I'm Emily."

"Who's on the ground?" Oliver asked.

"That's Aria." Spencer answered as Diggle called Felicity.

"Felicity, we need a van." He said.

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 23

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea . (Sidenote: Riley, Farkle, and Maya are all 15.)

Chapter 23

(Segment theme song: On the Bible- Tech N9ne ft. T.I., Zuse)

Diggle and Oliver were in the hallway while everybody else was in the main room telling the girls what happened.

"What's up man?" Diggle asked.

"Something's bothering me." Oliver replied.

"Obviously. What is it?"

"Farkle."

"What about him?"

"How did Wells get Topanga back so easily?"

"Farkle said Wells ambushed him."

"The timing doesn't add up Diggle."

"You're saying the kid's working with Wells?"

"No. What I'm saying is we need to keep a close eye on him."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No. He's like family to them. They'll never believe us."

"Ok." Diggle said as they both walked back into the main room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Give it all- Tech N9ne ft. Audio Push, Krizz Kaliko)

"So you guys have superpowers?" Hannah asked as she sat with Aria, Emily, and Spencer. Everybody else stood in a halfhearted circle.

"Most of us." Barry answered as Oliver and Diggle came back in the room.

"What about the rest of you?" Spencer asked.

"Hard work and training." Cory answered.

"So that Wells guy killed your mom?" Emily asked Barry. Barry shifted uncomfortably but answered her question.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's your guy's next move?" Aria asked.

"We don't know yet. We wanted to make sure you were okay before we moved on." Josh replied.

"We can help." Spencer said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Oliver said.

"Why not? That guy hurt our friend."

"This isn't your fight."

"It is now!"

"Why do you want to fight so badly?" Oliver asked as the girls looked at each other.

"We don't want to go home." Aria replied.

"Why is that?"

"It's complicated."

"Where do you guys live?"

"Rosewood Pennsylvania." She said as Josh looked at Maya.

"Can I talk to one of you guys?" Josh asked as Spencer awkwardly got up and followed him outside.

"You live in Rosewood?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Spencer asked.

"Maya and I were talking about moving there when all of this is over." He said when Spencer's phone buzzed all of a sudden. She carefully reached in her pocket and pulled it out.

'Sounds like Toby has competition. Should I tell Maya?-A'

"You okay? You've like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." Spencer said as she rushed back into the main room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Shroud- Tech N9ne ft. Krizz Kaliko)

"If you help me I will give you everything you've ever wanted." Wells told the man sitting across from him in the otherwise empty bar.

"Like what?" He replied.

"A clean record."

"What else?"

"Weapons you can only dream of."

"Why do you need me?"

"I need help getting back to where I belong and my other teammate has recently been killed."

"So I'm the replacement?"

"No. You're the upgrade."

"Clean record?"

"Yes."

"Weapons?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."

"I knew I made the right choice Mr. Snart." Wells said as they smiled and shook hands.

(End Segment.)

After much arguing and debating it was eventually decided that the girls would stay. They broke up into groups to talk strategy. Farkle, Diggle, and Barry went off to the gym. Cory, Cisco, Oliver, and Aria went to Cory's room. Topanga, Joe, Felicity, and Spencer headed to the room where Maya and Farkle were kept. Riley, Josh, Maya, and Hannah went to Maya and Riley's room while Caitlyn and Emily stayed in the main room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: X gon give it to ya- DMX)

Cory, Oliver, Cisco, and Aria all made a circle in Cory's room.

"What are your skills Aria?" Oliver asked.

"I can run." She replied sheepishly.

"You have stamina. That's good." Cory said.

"That's about all I can do." She said.

"Are you good with technology?" Cisco asked. She shook her head.

"What are you the most smart in?" Cory asked.

"I'm book smart I guess but not as much as Spencer."

"Can you handle a weapon?"

"I don't know."

"You'll need to learn."

"Ok."

"Bow or gun?"

"Bow." She replied as Oliver smiled slightly.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: We own it- Wiz Khalifa ft. 2 Chainz)

Topanga, Joe, Felicity, and Spencer all brought in chairs and made a group circle.

"How long has this guy been a problem?" Spencer asked.

"About a year." Topanga replied.

"Do you think splitting into small groups was smart?"

"This isn't permanent. Just a brain storming session basically."

"Oh."

"So what're you good at Ms. Hastings?" Joe asked.

"Call me Spencer please. And I've been told I'm smart."

"Technology smart?" Felicity asked.

"More book smart. But I can kind of maneuver myself around tech."

"I think we'll make a great team."

"It looks like it." Spencer said as everybody smiled.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Shout 2000- Disturbed)

"Since we all know each other shall we train?" Farkle said.

"Actually I want to know something." Diggle said.

"What is it?"

"What exactly happened between you and Wells?"

"I told you. He ambushed me."

"Huh uh and when was that?"

"Shortly after I left."

"But Wells was with us."

"He is fast."

"But there wasn't a flash of yellow or anything."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Guys, guys calm down." Barry said as Diggle and Farkle walked to opposite sides of the room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Hood Go Crazy- Tech N9ne ft. B.O.B., 2 Chainz .)

"So are you two dating?" Hannah asked as Maya sat in Josh's lap.

"Yeah." Maya said as she smiled.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Forever. Josh is Riley's uncle." Maya replied as Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story. But love is love." Josh said as he kissed Maya.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Riley asked Hannah.

"Yes. His names Caleb."

"Is he back in Rosewood?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. You two would get along."

"Really?"

"Totally." Hannah said as Josh looked at Maya.

"I told you I would think about it." Maya said as Riley looked at them both confused.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: If I'm James Dean Then You're Audrey Hepburn- Sleeping With Sirens)

"So all you do is work with the computers?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Caitlyn said as she sat down next to Emily.

"You never go out and fight."

"Nope. I only go out to transport them basically."

"Sounds like something I could get used to." Emily said as they both laughed.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Caitlyn said as she pulled up a file.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Harder than it looks?"

"Sure looks like it." Emily said as they both laughed again and stared at each other. They leaned in closer to each other before Caitlyn pulled away.

"I don't know." She said.

"It's okay don't do anything you don't want to." Emily said a little disappointed. They stared back at each other and leaned in closer and closer until their lips finally touched. Caitlyn could taste Emily's lipstick as they kept their lips locked, neither of them knowing what this moment would mean.

(End Segment)

Katy Hart had finished doing dishes when she had heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hands and went to answer it.

"What're you doing here?" She asked the girl with the blonde hair.

"I heard about Shawn. How you holding up?" The girl asked.

"Fine."

"How's Maya?"

"She's good. She's still in Central City."

"Does she know?"

"No she doesn't"

"Don't you think it's been long enough?"

"I'll decide when to tell her Annabeth."

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 24

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea .

Chapter 24

(Segment theme song: Cold Wind Blows- Eminem)

"She has a right to know Katy." Annabeth said as they both sat down in her living room.

"I know but now isn't the right time." Katy replied.

"Is there ever a right time to find out your mom is a demigod?"

"I guess you're right, but she has enough to deal with."

"Let's go help her."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not? Percy, Grover, and a bunch of other campers will always be willing to fight for you."

"Wells isn't like a normal human."

"I know, you told us. We can take care of him. Let us help."

"It's not your guy's fight."

"Maya is family. We always protect our family."

"I think I should discuss things with Chiron first."

"You know his door is always open for you."

"I know. Let's get going." Katy said as they left for Camp Half-Blood.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking- Blake Shelton)

"I've never felt this way about someone this fast." Caitlyn said as she and Emily sat down at the coffee shop.

"I understand if you don't want to move forward." Emily said as she sipped her coffee.

"It's not that. I've been through a lot in the past two years and you're the first person that I've let in and I don't even know you that well."

"Maybe we should get to know each other."

"I would like that." Caitlyn said as she smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. They smiled at each other as Maya and Josh walked in.

"Hey." Maya said as she sat down with them and Josh went to order their coffee.

"Hi." They both said at the same time as they quickly pulled their hands.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Just hanging out." Emily said.

"Hey. Do you guys want to hang out for the rest of the day?" Josh asked as he sat down.

"Actually I was going to take Emily to the mall." Caitlyn said as she got up.

"Ok. See you guys later." He said as they both left.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Prisoner 1- Lupe Fiasco)

"Where's Emily?" Hannah asked as Spencer and Aria sat down beside her.

"Caitlyn went to show her around." Aria replied.

"Guys, focus. What're we going to do? We came here to get away from A but they followed us here." Spencer said.

"A could be here. Inside S.T.A.R. labs."

"Let's not think like that." Hannah said.

"What are we going do to about Josh and Maya? They will definitely be A's target if they move to Rosewood." Aria said.

"We could try and talk them out of it."

"I don't think that would work. Josh seemed pretty set on Rosewood." Spencer said.

"Maybe we can us their relationship against them."

"Hannah!"

"What? He's 18 she's 15."

"We're not going to become A. Beside they remind me of Ezra and I." Aria said.

"Aria's right. If they do move to Rosewood we might have to tell them." Spencer said.

"We can't do that. Then we'll definitely put them in danger." Hannah said.

"What other option do we have Hannah?"

"I know, I know. I just don't like putting other people in danger."

"Maybe they could help us." Aria said hopefully.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Fight Music- D12)

"Riley where are you going?" Oliver asked as he walked in on her suiting up.

"To find Wells."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself."

"He's been quiet for too long Oliver. I'm sick of waiting. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"I agree, but you can't go blindly. You need a plan."

"Look at well that's worked out!" She screamed.

"Calm down."

"No! I'm sick of calm, sick of waiting, sick of everything." She said holding back tears.

"You can't go Riley."

"You can't stop me." She said as Oliver reached for her bow. She kicked at him but he grabbed her foot and twisted it causing her to fall on the floor. She kicked with both her feet knocking him back a bit. She got back up and aimed the bow at his heart.

"Move." She growled.

"I can't let you do this."

"You're not." She said as she let the arrow fly and Oliver easily dodged.

"We can discuss this with the others Riley." Oliver said as Riley dropped the bow and fell to the floor crying. Oliver went and kneeled down next to her and put her face in his hands.

"I get it. We will get this guy." He said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I give you my word." He said as Riley wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Thank you." She said giving him a hug.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Conflict- Disturbed)

Maya and Josh were walking through downtown holding hands.

"Have you thought about Rosewood?" Josh asked Maya.

"I have." She replied.

"And?"

"I'm worried about my mom."

"She could come too."

"Josh."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't take you away from her." He said as a building a few blocks away blew up.

"Isn't that the mall?" Josh asked.

"Caitlyn and Emily." She whispered as she ran towards the building.

"Maya!" Josh screamed. "Cisco send back." He said as he spoke into his wrist communicator.

"Already on their way." He replied as Oliver, Barry, Cory, Aria, Spencer, and Hannah appeared a few feet behind Josh.

"Here." Oliver said as he tossed Josh his gear which was in a bag as they ran after Maya. Maya reached the wreckage a few seconds before the others did just in time to find Emily and Caitlyn in front of the wreckage covered in debris.

"Get them out of here." Maya commanded Aria, Spencer, and Hannah. The girls left as the rest stayed. "This has to be Wells."

"Not exactly." Barry said pointing to a man standing about 50 feet away.

"Oliver, are you okay? You've look like you saw a ghost." Cory said.

"I know who that is." He said shakily.

"Who is it?" Josh asked.

"His name is Slade Wilson." Oliver answered.

End Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 25

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea . (Everything is the same on the Arrow timeline except that imagine this takes place before Slade was reintroduced in season 2 but everything happened after has).

Chapter 25

(Segment theme song: Roadkill- Tech N9ne ft. Excision)

"Surprised to see me kid?" Slade said.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver said.

"I caught wind of a plan and I heard you would be involved so I took it."

"This isn't what you want Slade."

"I know exactly what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Me and you. One on one. Tell your crew to go."

"Go." Oliver told the others.

"We're not leaving." Barry said.

"You should listen to him." Slade said.

"We're not leaving you Oliver." Cory said.

"Go! This is my fight not yours." Oliver shouted before they all reluctantly left.

"They're loyal to you."

"We're all loyal to each other. Did you come here to talk Slade?" Oliver asked as Slade smiled at charged Oliver with a sword raised. He swung at Oliver and Oliver blocked with his bow. He kicked at Slade and Slade easily knocked him over causing him to fall on his back. Oliver got back up and swung at him with his bow. He grabbed Oliver's bow and swung it causing Oliver to fall and tumble on the ground for a few feet. An arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and landed near Slade's feet and exploded sending him into the rubble.

"I don't listen as well as the others." Riley said as she helped Oliver up.

"You shouldn't be here." Oliver said.

"And neither should you. Felicity found out that Wells, Slade, and a man named Leonard Snart are planning an attack on S.T.A.R. labs."

"What?"

"Exactly. We can't play offence anymore. It's time we play defense." Riley said as they left and the police and firetrucks started to arrive.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: The Strays- Sleeping with Sirens)

Percy ran over to greet Katy and Annabeth as they were walking to the big house.

"It's good to see you Katy." Percy said as he gave her a hug.

"It's good to be back." She said as she hugged him back.

"Are you taking us up on our offer?" He said as he walked with them.

"I'm thinking about it."

"We could help and you know that."

"Maya doesn't even know about all of this."

"If we do end up helping she'll find out."

"And she'll be mad at me for not saying anything."

"It'll be your own fault."

"I know." Katy said as they walked into the big house and found Chiron sitting near the fireplace in his wheelchair.

"Ms. Hart!" Chiron said with a smile on his face.

"Chiron." She said as she went over and hugged him.

"It's been too long dear." He said as they all sat down.

"It sure has been."

"I was deeply sorry to hear about your boyfriend Mr. Hunter. How are you holding up?"

"As good as I can be."

"How is your daughter doing?"

"She's still in Central City."

"How is that going?"

"Not so well. Annabeth said you guys might be willing to help and that's why I'm here."

"We are always willing to help if you're in need."

"Thank you."

"Percy, assemble the campers. We need a team." Chiron said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Speedom- Tech N9ne ft. Eminem, Krizz Kaliko)

"Does anybody else have the feeling that everything is coming to an end?" Cisco said as they all sat gathered in the main room.

"I have a feeling things are just getting started." Farkle said as Diggle and Oliver looked at each other.

"What's our plan Oliver?" Josh asked.

"He wants the accelerator. So that's where we'll be." Oliver replied.

"All of us?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"What if he attacks from somewhere else because he knows we'll be in the accelerator?" Spencer said.

"We need a patrolling unit." Diggle said.

"How many people?" Cory asked.

"About 3 of us."

"I'll do it."

"Count me in as well." Joe said.

"Me too." Topanga said.

"Ok. Diggle and Joe will patrol one side, Topanga and Cory will do the other." Oliver said.

"Caitlyn, Cisco, and I can stay in here and keep an eye on the cameras." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"When should we start?" Maya asked.

"As soon as possible." Oliver said.

"Let's go now." Emily said as they left. She smiled at Caitlyn before leaving.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: The Game- Disturbed)

"I heard things went as plan Mr. Wilson." Wells said as Slade walked into the room.

"The girl was unexpected but other than that everything went smoothly."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"When are we going to actually put the plan into action?" Snart asked.

"Soon. How's the gun working out for you Mr. Snart?" Wells asked.

"Good. It feels natural."

"What is that going to be used for?" Slade asked.

"To take care of Mr. Queen. Without him the rest will fall." Wells said.

"What are we going to do with all of them?"

"One by one we kill them." Wells said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: X gon give it to ya- Dmx )

"I think I'm starting to agree with Cisco." Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"I don't think this is going to end well."

"It isn't for Wells."

"I don't think it's going to end well for any of us." Farkle said.

"How's everything on your guy's end?" Caitlyn asked Joe and Diggle through the speaker.

"All good." Joe said as the wall near them exploded.

"It's go time everybody." Cisco said through the loud speaker. Wells ran through the hole with Slade and Snart behind him.

Slade swung his sword and took off Diggle's head with one swipe.

"No!" Joe screamed as he fired his gun at Slade while Slade knocked every bullet aside with his sword. Snart shot his gun at Joe and froze him from his feet to his neck. Topanga and Cory came running through and firing blindly once they saw Diggle's body. Snart easily froze them both as he and Slade headed towards the main room. They ran inside the main room and caught everybody off guard. Slade shot Cisco in the skull while Snart froze everyone else and they left for the particle accelerator. When they got to the accelerator they found most everybody on the ground injured. The only ones who were standing were Josh, Maya, Riley, Oliver and Barry.

"Riley! You and I have the handle Slade and Snart. Josh, Maya, and Barry can take care of Wells." Oliver shouted as Riley nodded and fired an arrow at Snart knocking the cold gun out of his hand. Wells threw Barry against a wall knocking him out. He broke Maya's leg and threw her on Emily. Josh slashed at Wells cutting his shoulder. Wells grabbed Josh's face and slammed him into the ground and breaking his nose causing blood to gush from his face turning his face crimson red. Slade had Riley and Oliver at knife and gun point.

"You guys can't stop me." Wells said as he grabbed Barry and held his hand over his heart getting ready to plunge into his chest. "Mr. Diggle is dead, Cisco is dead and everybody else will die." He said as a giant burst of water came from the pipes and covered 2 feet of the floor in water. A giant hole was blast into the ceiling as Katy came from the sky in a flying chariot.

"Go!" Wells shouted at Snart and Slade as they ran out of S.T.A.R. labs in retreat.

"Brian, you and the others tend to the wounded." Katy said as her, Percy, and Annabeth walked towards Maya.

"Mo- Mom." Maya said as she slumped off Emily.

"We have a lot to talk about baby girl." Katy said as she bent down and kissed Maya on the forehead.

End Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 26

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea .

Chapter 26

(Segment theme song: I can't decide- Hopsin)

It was 1 in the morning the day after Katy had arrived. Oliver had snuck into Felicity's room to wake her up.

"Felicity. Hey, wake up." He said.

"What's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"We're going back to Starling."

"Why? They need us."

"I think they can handle themselves, besides Slade's heading to Starling." He said showing her a video that Slade had sent him.

"Maybe they could come with us." She said after watching the video.

"No. This is my fight. They have their own."

"Oliver.."

"We'll leave a note. I think they'll understand."

"I'll miss them."

"Me too." Oliver said as Felicity said as she packed her bags and met Oliver in the car outside. Felicity looked behind her as one last goodbye as they headed back to Starling.

(End segment. Segment theme song: Seize the day- Avenged Sevenfold)

"Oliver left." Caitlyn said as everybody walked into the new main room with tears in her eyes because she was standing next to Cisco's body.

"I don't blame him." Katy said as they all joined her.

"At least we have one less bad guy to deal with." Barry said uneasily.

"Nothing's going to be the same." Cory said.

"Can Wells really be stopped?" Farkle asked.

"We have to hold on to the hope that he can be." Riley said.

"I think we're all running low on that." Maya said.

"Can I say something?" Annabeth asked.

"Go ahead." Topanga said.

"I've only recently arrived but you guys don't seem like a team."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like something more. You guys are not a team. You're a family."

"We've lost too many members of this family."

"I know. But you guys can't crack now. This Wells guy has put you guys through enough. It's time to end it."

"It seems like every time we say that someone dies."

"Not anymore."

"Why? What's different about this? We don't have a leader? We're fucked." Josh said.

"Something is different. Something big and we do have a leader. Just not yet." Grover said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maya."

"What about me?" Maya asked.

"You're different." Grover said.

"I know I am."

"Not just with your meta powers but you're also a demigod. I can smell it."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. You are the most powerful being alive right now and the only one capable of beating Wells."

"How can I be demigod? My mom's already a demigod."

"You're the only one of your kind."

"I can't stop Wells by myself."

"And you won't." Spencer said.

"She's right." Brian Black, a camper from camp Half-Blood said. "We all may have just met but I think we're part of the family now." Everybody nodded in agreement. "We will never get to know Shawn, Cisco, or the others and that is why I personally will try my hardest to kill the son of bitch that put them in the ground."

"That means a lot Brian." Katy said. He nodded.

"Ok. We should start training." Maya said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Doing Fine- Snow Tha Product)

Brian had set up his room and pulled a photograph from his pocket. He sat down on the bed and stared at it for a few minutes before Spencer knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said as he tucked the photo back in his pocket.

"Some of us were going to start training soon." She said.

"Ok."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"You know I can tell when people are lying."

"You got me." He said as he smiled slightly.

"So what's going on?" She said as she sat down.

"A lot."

"C'mon stop trying to beat around the bush."

"2 years ago my entire family including my girlfriend was murdered by a cyclops. A couple nights before I came here I had a vision my girlfriend was still alive and living in Central City. That's why I came here."

"Who are you descended from again?"

"Hecate. Goddess of magic."

"What was your girlfriend's name?"

"Ivory."

"That's a beautiful name."

"She was a beautiful girl." He said smiling.

"Let me help you when this is all over?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah."

"You don't even know me."

"Like you said, we're family now." She said smiling.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: So Far Away- Avenged Sevenfold)

Caitlyn walked slowly over to Cisco's grave as Emily waited by the car. Caitlyn needed one more goodbye before she got back to work. She placed a single rose and picture of them against the headstone as she kneeled down. The tree over his gravestone provided shade and a dark overcast as she started to weep. "Nothing is ever going to be the same without you. If only we had said no." "I'll miss you. We all will. But we had a bond like I've never felt with anyone." The leaves blew over his headstone and created a small pile by Caitlyn's feet.

"You okay?" Emily said as she kneeled down next to her. "It's been 20 minutes."

"Yeah." Caitlyn said as she sniffled. They both stood up and Caitlyn hugged Emily as tight as she could.

"We'll get him." Emily said as Caitlyn cried into her shoulder.

"He was right in front of me. I have his blood on me and no matter how many times I scrub it doesn't go away." She said crying.

"I know how you feel." Emily said as Caitlyn wiped her eyes and locked lips with Emily. Caitlyn brushed Emily's hair back as their tongues started to fight for dominance. When they finally pulled away Caitlyn rubbed Emily's cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Emily said as they held hands and walked back to the car.

End Chapter 26

(Do you guys want to see more of Brian Black? Leave a review )


	27. Chapter 27

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 27

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea .

Chapter 27

(Segment theme song: Voices- Disturbed)

"Faster, Faster!" Barry said as Maya swiped her sword as fast as her arms would let her as Barry ran circles around her. Barry finally stopped and knocked the sword out of her hands.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Maya asked Annabeth as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You have to learn to fight without them." Annabeth replied as Maya sat down next to her.

"We still don't know who my real father is."

"What we do know is that you descend from Athena, the same as me and your mom. The question is who else you descend from."

"She most definitely has another demigod parent." Percy said.

"But why am I so special? Aren't there tons of other children of demigods that aren't like me?" Maya said.

"Yes. We need to find out why you're different."

"What we need to do is stop Wells. We can't forget that." Spencer said.

"She's right. With all due respect why is Maya our appointed leader? We don't even know what she can do." Clarisse La Rue said.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Percy asked.

"We think about the enemy and how to stop him. We can't spend all our time training her."

"She's right." Maya said.

"Thank you."

"I know where I can go for a few days and let you guys figure this out."

"Where will you go?" Riley asked.

"To an old friends."

"I'm coming with you." Josh said.

"No. They need you here. I can do this."

"Call if you need us?"

"For sure." Maya said as she kissed Josh and went to go pack.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Touchdown- OT Genasis)

"We surround him. We send in a few and have the rest of us surround the area." Brian said.

"We've tried that. It doesn't exactly work." Barry said.

"Does water slow you down?" Percy asked Barry.

"Not really. Why?"

"Maybe I could summon a tidal wave or something that could slow him down."

"What we need to do is get him cornered." Clarisse said.

"That'll never work. He'll escape." Josh said.

"What if we can develop some anti-speed serum or something?"

"Cisco was the one that did that." Caitlyn said. After an awkward moment of silence Riley ran up to the front and almost tripped on Barry.

"You okay?" Barry said.

"I have an idea!" She said excitedly as she plopped herself down in front of the computers next to Caitlyn.

"Spill it." Topanga said as Riley's fingers started flying across the keyboard.

"What is the one thing that stopped Barry in his tracks?" She asked as everyone shook their heads. "You guys don't remember?"

"The mist guy." Cory said.

"Exactly!" She said as she pulled up a picture of him and projected it so everyone could see.

"What's your plan?"

"We get him."

"What makes you think he would help us?" Clarisse said.

"First we catch him, then we offer him freedom if he helps us."

"How we would we stop him?"

"With this." She said as she pulled up pictures of a weird looking device.

"What the hell is that?" Clarisse said as Caitlyn started crying.

"It-it's Cisco. It's an encrypted file he had of designs for devices that can keep the metas in line."

"Thank you Cisco." Barry said smiling.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: W.T.P- Eminem)

Maya had her backpack slung over shoulder as she walked silently through the area known as the Glades at midnight as she made her way to Palmer technologies formerly known as Queen Industries in hopes of finding Oliver. As she made her way into an alley she started being followed by four men.

"You're in the wrong neighborhood." One of them as he tore her backpack off her shoulder and tossed it aside.

"You shouldn't be here alone." Another one said as he pushed Maya causing her to bump into another guy. Just as he was about to lay a hand on her an arrow came flying through the air, going through his hand. Oliver jumped down from the rooftop where he was perched and aimed his bow at the men as Maya picked up her bag nonchalantly.

"Leave." Oliver growled.

"He- hey man we ain't got no beef with you." One of them said as they each started to back away.

"Then leave." Oliver said as he shot the arrow into the ground scaring the men and causing them to scatter. "If you're here to get me to come back you shouldn't have wasted your time." He said as he climbed back onto the rooftop with Maya following him.

"I'm here for a different reason." Maya said.

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm apparently more powerful than we thought. I figured with your expertise you could help train me."

"Are any of the others coming?"

"No. They're coming up with another plan."

"What other abilities do you have?"

"We don't know. I come from Athena on my mom's side and also come from another godly parent descendent but we don't know who my father is."

"How long do you have?"

"A few days."

"You help me with Slade and I'll help you train."

"No problem."

"We also won't be alone."

"Who's joining us?"

"His name's Roy Harper."

"Does he know about me?"

"No. It probably won't be the most shocking thing he's ever heard."

"What are we waiting for?" Maya said as she jumped off the roof.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Burn it down- Tech N9ne ft. Ryan Bradley)

Riley was in a world all her own as she was training with Brian. She saw his mouth move but never heard any words as she punched left and right occasionally going for a roundhouse kick. She saw his mouth move again right before his foot connected with her left side.

"You have to watch all sides." He said as he helped her up. "I know it seems like you're focused but sometimes that can be deceptive."

"How long have you known you're a demigod?" Riley asked as she sat down on the training.

"10 years."

"How old are you?"

"22. It seems like I'm the oldest one at camp." He said laughing.

"How long have you known Maya's mom?"

"A long time."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever lost anybody close to you?" Riley asked as he took a deep sigh.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My whole family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I've lost family too."

"I know."

"How'd you get through the pain?"

"Up until recently it was pretty easy."

"What happened?"

"I had a vision my girlfriend might still be alive. That's the main reason I came."

"How long were you two dating?"

"Just a year. But I loved her."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"I heard about Lucas. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's a good thing you know for sure he's dead."

"Why's that?"

"Sometimes love can deceiving. When chasing new love you sometimes run into old love. " He said as he glanced over at Katy.

End Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 28

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 28

(Segment theme song: The Rockers- Action Bronson ft. Wiz Khalifa)

"Maya!" Felicity said as she ran over and gave Maya a huge hug. "What're you doing here?"

"I needed Oliver's help. It's good to see you again." Maya said as she hugged her back even tighter.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked.

"He's on his way." Felicity replied.

"Any more messages from Slade?"

"No."

"What exactly is going on?" Maya asked.

"When Slade left Central City he came to Starling and kidnapped my sister Thea."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys had your own fight. I couldn't tear you away from Wells."

"We would've gladly come. There's enough of us Oliver."

"No there's not. I don't want to risk a higher body count."

"Have you located Thea?" Roy Harper said as he walked through the door.

"Not yet. Roy I'd like you to meet Maya Hart. She's the one I was telling you about."

"Hey." Roy said as he shook Maya's hand. Maya instantly noticed his blue eyes as she blankly stared back at him and shook his hand. Felicity, noticing the look in Maya's eyes immediately stepped in.

"So Maya how's Josh?" She asked.

"Who's Josh?" Roy asked as he finished shaking Maya's hand.

"He's uh my boyfriend. He's doing fine." Maya replied.

"How's your mom doing?" Oliver asked.

"She's good." Maya replied as she was followed by an awkward moment of silence. After a minute Maya awkwardly walked away and sat next to Felicity and slightly hit her head on the desk as Oliver cracked a smile.

"Where was Slade's last known location?" Oliver asked.

"On a ship near the docks." Felicity said.

"Let's go." Maya said.

"It's not that simple and you know that." Oliver said.

"Why not?"

"Slade isn't like Wells. If anything he's more powerful."

"You know exactly what I'll do if we don't go now." Maya said as she got in Oliver's face. "You've helped me. Now it's my turn."

"Can we keep her?" Roy said jokingly as they all started to suit up.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Alone- Sleeping with Sirens ft. MGK)

"We need to talk." Brian said as he walked into the gym where Katy was alone.

"Now isn't the time." She replied as she took a drink of water.

"When will be?"

"I don't know."

"We can't keep acting like we barely know each other."

"If I recall it correctly you're the one who left me."

"I think we both knew it wasn't going to last after you dated Sebastian."

"Then why did you try at all?"

"It was a difficult time after my family died for me."

"You think it wasn't for me? Your brother was Maya's father! We were supposed to get married."

"We can't keep that a secret forever Katy."

"We have to try."

"Katy."

"Maya is too powerful. Keeping the secret is keeping her safe."

"Maya is exactly what we all need. I mean, a child descending from Athena and Hera? Let's get real Katy."

"I am being real. It was a blessing from the gods that she wasn't chased by monsters her entire life."

"She needs to know if we have any chance of stopping this guy."

"No. I believe Oliver will teach her what she needs."

"And what if it isn't enough?"

"I don't know!"

"You need to know!" Brian yelled as they both pressed their bodies against each other's. Katy immediately pushed him away.

"We can't go down that road again." She said.

"Why not?"

"Why not? You came here to find Ivory."

"I know. I'm sorry about all of this." Brian said as he left the gym and slammed the door.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold)

"So what do we do now?" Snart asked Wells.

"We need somebody else." Wells replied as Snart smiled. "You know someone?"

"I think I do."

"Is he in Central City?"

"No. He's in Gotham."

"What's his name?"

"Jack, but he goes by a different name nowadays."

"What is it?"

"He goes by The Joker."

"Would he be willing to help us?"

"He might. If he's not busy."

"Go to Gotham and see if he'll help, I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Wells said smiling.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Ride Out- Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG and Rich Homie Quan)

"If we're going to get this right the first time I need you to use your duplicating power." Oliver told Maya in her earpiece as they were all in position around the boat where Slade had Thea.

"Will he be alone?" She asked.

"Most likely. But don't let that deceive you guys. He can probably beat all three of us if we don't play this right."

"Let's get this thing going then." Roy said. Oliver fired an explosive bow from a ship adjacent to the target. Roy and twenty Maya's rushed into the hole. Oliver followed them soon after. What they found just below the deck caused Maya to form back into one.

"You think I didn't do my research on you Ms. Hart?" Slade said as he twirled a sword.

"Zay." Maya whispered as she almost collapsed when she saw her friend Zay Babineaux tied up and bloodied.

"Focus." Oliver said as he stood behind. "Let them go Slade."

"Or what kid? You're going to sick your sidekicks on me? The girl can barely keep herself up."

"I wouldn't pay attention to her." Roy said as he swung at Slade connecting with his jaw causing him to turn his head to the side. Slade slowly turned his head and head butted Roy causing him to stumble back. Roy swung at Slade again as Oliver rushed over to Thea and Zay. He quickly got them out of there as Maya joined Roy in fighting Slade. Slade knocked Roy aside and stabbed Maya through the stomach and pulled his sword out. The moment of distraction caused by his disbelief that the hole in Maya's stomach started regenerating gave her just enough time to knock him out with the help of five of herselves. She ran over to Roy and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She said as they ran off the ship and it exploded as they got to the end of the dock.

End Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 29

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming. (Side note: To clear things up with Roy he was not injected with mirakuru but still found out Oliver was Arrow. I know somethings are kind of messed up with the Arrow timeline but this will be the last chapter it's mentioned. Although Oliver still might make appearances .)

Chapter 29

(Segment theme song: There Will Be Blood- Mike Bars ft. SwizZz)

Red. Black. Those are the colors that kept flashing before it finally stopped. When Maya opened her eyes what she saw terrified her. She was standing in the middle of her school with destruction all around her. She carefully stepped over the debris and continued walking. The only area in the school which wasn't damaged was her classroom. She pushed open the door as tears filled her face. The bodies of her friends lay scattered around the room. As she walked in she tripped over Shawn's body and landed on Lucas, her face touching his cold decaying flesh. She yelped as she jumped up and started backing up when she hit Cory's body which was laying on his desk. Sitting at each of the desks were the bodies of Barry, Diggle, Farkle, Cisco, Percy, Aria, Oliver, Joe, Topanga, Spencer, Felicity, Riley, Hannah, Aria, Emily, Caitlyn, Annabeth, Brian, Roy, Clarisse, and sitting at the front was Josh and her mom.

"You failed them." Wells said as he stood at the back of the class with Snart, Slade and a man wearing makeup she didn't recognize.

"What is all this?!" She screamed.

"This is what happens when you continue fighting after you know you've lost." Slade said.

"Why, why did you this?" She said as she started to get angry.

"You pushed us until we pushed back." Snart said.

"You guys will not get away with this." She said as she started to clench her fists.

"Why so serious?" The man in the makeup asked as he walked over to her and carved a smile into her face.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Zoom in- SwizZz)

Maya woke up in a cold sweat as Oliver rushed over to her.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to Maya.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked.

"Josh told me about your dreams. He asked that I be with you at night."

"I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"No." She said honestly.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"I want to sleep."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Everyone was dead. Even you." She said tears dripped down her face. "Wells, Snart, Slade, and some clown in makeup was standing next to all the bodies. Slade said this is what happens when you continue fighting after you know you've lost. Then some guy wearing clown makeup came over and slashed a smile into my face."

"Slade is taking care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"I can tell when you're lying. What's your history with him?"

"We were friends once but we had a falling out."

"What happened?"

"A lot. You need to get some sleep."

"What are we going to do about Slade if he's not dead?"

"We won't do anything. He wants me. He'll stay in Starling as long as I'm here."

"I can help you."

"No. You have your own fight. Your family needs you now more than ever. Sleep, tomorrow we train." Oliver said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Leave Me Alone- Hopsin)

"So Diggle is…" Laurel Lance said as she sat in the arrow cave with Oliver, Zay, Thea, Roy, and Maya.

"Yeah." Oliver said

"Who did it?"

"Slade Wilson."

"Who's that?"

"He was on the island with me."

"Why would he kill Diggle?"

"To get back at me."

"For what?"

"It's a long story. Maya has to get back to Central City and we have to deal with Slade."

"It's been good meet you guys." Maya told Roy, Laurel, and Thea.

"Good luck." They each as they shook hands.

"Can I talk to you alone Oliver?" Maya asked as her and Oliver walked away from everyone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know you've done a lot for me but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I know you don't kill much anymore but when you find Slade I want you to kill that son of a bitch the same way he did Diggle."

"Only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Do the same to Wells."

"You have my word." She as they shook hands and hugged each other.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Bezerk- Eminem)

"Zay? What are you doing here?" Cory asked as he walked into the main room with Maya.

"Long story. Maya explained everything. Where is this yellow son of a bitch at?" Zay replied.

"We don't know at the moment. Everyone, this is Zay Babineaux." Cory said as everyone nodded in greeting.

"It's good to see you." Riley said as she walked over to him.

"You too. Where's turtleneck?" He said smiling as he hugged Riley.

"I'm right here fuckface." Farkle said smiling as he ran over to Zay.

"How you doing smartass?" Zay said as he gave Farkle a bro hug.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm alright."

"Where's the body?"

"We shipped him back to his parents in New York."

"How'd they take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. I hate to interrupt but now that Maya's back we need to get this mist guy." Annabeth said.

"Aren't you a cute one?" Zay said smiling.

"I'm her boyfriend. Percy." Percy said as he walked over to Zay and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Zay said as he shook Percy's hand and everyone else laughed a little.

"Brian don't!" Katy yelled as her Brian and stormed into the main room.

"I have to Katy!" He said.

"Brian please."

"This is our best option Katy. Welcome back Maya. We know who your father is."

End Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 30

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 30

(Segment theme song: None Shall Pass- Aesop Rock)

"Who is he?" Maya said surprisingly calm.

"My brother. His name was Sebastian and he was a son of Hera." Brian replied.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day you were born." He said as she went behind him and applied a sleeper hold trick which Oliver had taught her.

"Maya!" Cory said as he started to walk over to her.

"This does not concern you Mr. Matthews! Who else knew?" She screamed at her mom.

"No one." Katy replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had to protect you."

"You didn't have to lie!"

"I know."

"The why did you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Answer me!"

"I don't know."

"And to think I actually started to tolerate you." Maya said as she started walking away.

"Maya where are you going?" Josh said.

"I need some air." She said as she left the room.

"Go talk to her please." Katy said to Riley. Riley nodded and went after Maya.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Skyscraper- Demi Lovato)

Maya sat on the stairs behind S.T.A.R. labs with tears running like a river down her face as Shawn appeared next to her.

"She was trying to protect you." Shawn said.

"Don't you dare try to defend her." Maya said crying.

"I'm not. That's exactly what she was doing."

"Look how well that worked out."

"You can't break now. They need you."

"To hell with that! What about what I need?"

"What do you need?"

"I just need this to end."

"Then you're going to be strong."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! You're dead. There's no one else left."

"What about Riley? Cory? Topanga? Josh? What about Oliver?"

"You know about Oliver?"

"Yes. He's been good to you Maya. Nothing that I meant to you or nothing that Oliver has taught you will mean anything if you give up. I love you kiddo." He said as he disappeared and left Maya in tears.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Cold Wind Blows- Eminem)

"I hate to be a bitch, but we need to get back to work." Clarisse said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Percy said.

"Watch it."

"She's right. We can't lose focus." Annabeth said.

"Don't we need Maya?" Hannah said.

"Not necessarily." Spencer said.

"You got a plan?" Josh asked.

"Not really. I think we just have Maya sit out the next mission."

"She has a point. I mean we don't need her to get the mist right?" Emily asked.

"No we don't." Caitlyn replied.

"Then let's do it. Let's go get the son of bitch." Zay said.

"You're not going anywhere." Farkle said.

"Who made you the boss?"

"You can't fight for shit."

"He's got a point. Besides, we'll need people here for Maya." Annabeth said.

"Then who stays?"

"You, Cory, Topanga, Riley, Farkle, Brian, and Katy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cory asked.

"No. But she needs her family."

"When are you guys going?"

"Now. Let's get suited up guys. Caitlyn can you look for him?"

"Got it." Caitlyn replied as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What's going on?" Brian asked as he started to get up.

"We're going after the mist guy. You're staying here." Percy said.

"Why?"

"You need to talk to Maya."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Zero Dark Thirty- Aesop Rock)

"Hannah, Emily, Spencer, Joe. Go wide around the building on your right. Clarisse, Barry, Aria same thing but to the left. Percy, Annabeth, Grover you come from underneath. Let's make this count guys." Caitlyn said in all their ear pieces. They each moved into their positions when the groups above ground noticed something fishy.

"Hold it. There's more than one person." Hannah said.

"Are they metas?" Emily asked.

"There's four of them. Percy where are you guys?" Spencer asked.

"We can see their feet. Spencer's right guys. There's four people." Percy replied.

"Everybody put your masks on and rush in on my go." Barry said.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"It's Wells, Snart and some clown."

"Oh no. Maya's dream." Annabeth whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Aria asked.

"Everybody get back now!" Percy yelled as he, Annabeth, and Grover burst from under the sewers scattering the bad guys around the court yard. The Mist took his form but was useless since everyone including his team had gas masks on. Wells and Barry took off as everybody else was trying to contain Snart, Joker, and The Mist. They had them surrounded when Snart froze most of them catching them all off guard. Spencer and Percy quickly ducked behind some planters.

"C'mon guys. Let's have a little fun shall we?" Joker said as he pushed Emily's ice cube against the planter causing it to crack. Emily fell out cutting herself on the ice and went unconscious after her head smacked against the concrete.

"No!" Caitlyn screamed.

Spencer fired a mist that Cisco had developed into the air causing The Mist to revert back to his human form.

"Who you got?" Percy asked as he looked at Spencer.

"I got Snart." She nodded as she hopped out from behind the planter and fired her glock 19 at Snart winging him in the shoulder and knee.

"Now this is a party!" Joker said as Percy charged him with riptide raised in the air. Joker had a shotgun aimed at Percy as a vehicle covered in tons of armor burst into courtyard causing all the ice to crack and knocking everyone else to the floor. A man in black suit that had a cape emerged from the vehicle and threw another one pinning Joker against the wall.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Joker said laughing.

"It wasn't hard to track you down." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Maybe he wanted to be found." Wells said as he knocked him over. Barry came running in not a second later and tackled Wells. Wells stood up with Snart and The Mist standing behind him. Barry, Percy, Spencer, and the man stood across from them.

"Let's call this a stalemate." Snart said.

"How about we call it the end." Barry said.

"You guys are in no shape to keep this up." Wells said.

"Leave the Joker and we'll let you go." The man said.

"Sounds like a deal." Wells said as he sped off.

"What the hell! You let him go!" Spencer said.

"It was the smartest choice for you guys." The man said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Batman."

End Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 31

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 31

(Segment theme song: Kyoto- Skrillex ft. Sirah)

"I'll take the Joker off your hands." Batman said.

"Right after you tell us why." Barry said.

"The Joker and I go back awhile. I don't know why he came here but it seems like you guys have enough on your plate."

"Are you the infamous Batman from Gotham?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Thank you for your help." Percy said.

"Help? Help? He let Wells and the others go. Does anybody else care about that?" Spencer said.

"Calm down. Like Wells said we'll call this a stalemate." Barry said.

"I take it you're going back to Gotham?" Percy asked.

"Yes. This isn't my fight. Joker was." Batman replied.

"We could use your help."

"I'm sorry I can't offer it." He said as he left with the Joker.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Ill Mind of Hopsin 7- Hopsin)

"What kind of man was he?" Maya said as she walked back inside with Riley.

"He was a great man. He'd be very proud of you." Brian replied.

"There's not much to be proud of."

"That's not true baby." Katy said.

"Then why haven't you been around? It's like you're dead too."

"Maya." Riley said.

"No Riles. Look how far lying to me got her. I was on my own until I met you and even then you had Lucas. Shawn was all I truly had and now he's dead."

"So is Lucas! You know what Maya I know you're going through a lot but you're not the only one who's lost family. I was close to Shawn too."

"But you have a good father and mother! What do I have?"

"You have me." Josh said he turned her to face him. "I can tell your losing hope. If you're not going to do it for your mom, Riley or even Shawn do it for us."

"None of you understand what I'm going through. None of you! There's only two people I've met that do."

"And who would that be?"

""That's none of your business."

"What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What hasn't?"

"You don't have to go through this alone Maya."

"None of you have been there for me."

"That's a lie and you know it." Topanga said.

"Not in the way I needed it."

"You can't blame your problems on everybody else." Brian said.

"You shut up. You don't know anything."

"I know your father would not want you acting like this."

"I don't care what he wants." Maya said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"To help people who help me."

"So you're abandoning us?" Riley asked.

"I might be back." She said as she slammed the door.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Prisoner 1- Lupe Fiasco)

"You guys are never going to believe this. We had help from the Batman." Percy said excitedly.

"Is Emily ok?" Caitlyn asked.

"She'll be fine. Where's Maya?"

"She left."

"What? Where'd she go?"

"We don't know."

"What the hell happened? She was supposedly our only hope to defeat someone that's been bothering her." Clarisse said.

"She can't handle the stress." Josh said.

"And she thinks we can? She's not the only one fighting this guy." Hannah said.

"Everybody needs to calm down." Topanga said.

"Why should we stay if she didn't?"

"We're not keeping you here. If you guys want to leave go ahead. But one of the greatest things I've ever heard is that you never turn your back on family, even if they do. You guys know where the door is." Riley said. Nobody left.

"What's our next move?" Aria asked.

"Maya will be back. Until then we carry on."

"Let's look for Wells." Zay said.

"That's not going to happen. We'll stay here. I'll train you." Farkle said.

"Alright."

"Do your thing Caitlyn." Riley said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Neon Lights- Demi Lovato)

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn said as she sat down next to Emily on her bed.

"I'm doing okay. How's everybody else?" Emily asked as she sat up.

"They're going out for another battle soon." Caitlyn said as Emily tried to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"They need me."

"No. You're staying here. They're not expecting you."

"Good." She said as they both smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"What are you going to do after all this is over?"

"That seems so far away."

"I know. But what's your plan?"

"I haven't thought about it much."

"You should move to Rosewood."

"I wouldn't want to that."

"Why not?"

"What if I can't fit in?"

"It won't matter. It'll feel like it's just me and you."

"I like that idea." Caitlyn said as she kissed Emily.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Payback- Juicy J, Future, Kevin Gates & Sage the Gemini)

"Come quietly Wells. No one else has to die." Barry said as they surrounded Wells, Snart, and The Mist.

"It's not going to be that easy Barry. If you take chance to listen you will see what this is all about." Wells said.

"Hurry up."

"I'm not what you think I am. I just want to go home and for that I needed you Barry."

"Why bring everyone else into it?"

"That's where it gets a little bit more complicated."

"Too bad you won't get to explain." Josh said.

"Mr. Matthews. Isn't it a shame that Ms. Hart couldn't join us? What do you think Mr. Snart?"

"Terrible shame." Snart said smiling.

"Shut up!"

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to end up like her." Snart said smiling.

"This has gone too far." Riley said.

"I agree Ms. Matthews." Wells said.

"Then let's end it." She said as they all threw there gas masks on. Just as they rushed the bad guys a bolt of lightning landed near the circle sending them flying.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Mardon." Wells said.

"Glad to be here. Who first?" Mark Mardon replied.

"Take your pick." Wells said as Mark smiled and raised his hand towards Katy. Barry ran to protect Katy but Wells threw him against a wall before a bolt of lightning struck narrowly missing Katy but sent her flying against wall causing blood to gush from her mouth. Aria ran over to Katy but got frozen by Wells along with Annabeth and Joe. Mark stood over Katy as the blood rushed from her mouth and started to seep from her forehead when a red arrow landed near his feet and exploded sending him flying. Wells, Snart, and The Mist were caught off guard giving Oliver, Roy, Maya, and Laurel their chance. Maya shot the cold gun out of Snart's hand and slammed him into the ground as she put handcuffs on him. Taking advantage of what was going on, Spencer shot the serum at The Mist causing to revert back to his human form. Before she could get to him Wells knocked over, grabbed Mark and The Mist and escaped. Oliver, Maya, and Roy ran over to Katy. Oliver bent down and checked her injuries.

"She'll be fine." Oliver said as Maya gave Roy the tightest hug she had ever given someone.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at him while they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"No problem." He said smiling as Josh's heart fell out of his chest.

End Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 32

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 32

(Segment theme song: Seduction- Eminem)

"These are my friends Roy Harper and Laurel Lance." Oliver said as everybody was gathered in the main room.

"So this you were talking about?" Riley asked Maya as she sat next to Roy.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"What's going on with Slade Wilson?" Cory asked.

"He's dead." Oliver replied.

"Where's Felicity?"

"She's dead." Oliver said as he swallowed hard.

"What?!" Everyone said at once.

"Slade killed my sister Thea as well."

"I'm surprised you're here." Cory said.

"Maya came a day after he killed my sister. I almost left. She kept me here."

"I wish I hadn't." Maya said.

"It wasn't your fault." Roy said.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Wells shot at me but Felicity jumped in front of me and took the bullet. She died in my arms." She replied as she started to cry as Roy hugged her.

"Hold on, hold on. I don't mean to interrupt this time on grief but there is a giant elephant in the room." Zay said.

"What're you talking about?" Farkle asked.

"Maya's all lovey dovey on Mr. big blue eyes over here but isn't she dating Josh?" He said as everyone got scarily quiet.

"He's got a point." Josh said as he broke the silence after about five minutes.

"Josh…" Maya said.

"No Maya, you fought for me. Is it over between us?"

"I don't know."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Calm down man." Roy said.

"You stay out of this."

"Excuse me?" Roy said as they got in each other's faces.

"Sit down!" Oliver growled.

"No. I won't do anything until I get a solid answer." Josh said as he still had his eyes locked with Roy.

"He's got a point Maya. You finally got him and now you're throwing him away?" Hannah said.

"You don't know the situation." Maya replied.

"I know enough."

"What's it going to be Maya?" Riley said. Maya walked over to Josh and slowly pulled him away from Roy.

"I love you Josh." She said as she lightly kissed him.

"Start showing it." He said as he left the room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Crown Me- Hopsin)

After everybody had calmed down they gathered in the main room again.

"So what's our plan with Wells?" Emily asked. "We have Snart. Should we try and get information out of him, he's bound to know something."

"No need. We got everything from Slade." Laurel said.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Barry asked.

"He willingly gave it up as he was dying."

"So what'd he say?" Spencer asked.

"Wells isn't from this time. And he's not the real Harrison Wells." Laurel replied.

"Then who the hell is he?" Clarisse asked.

"His name is Eobard Thawne. He's from the future and got stuck here when he killed Barry's mom all those years ago."

"Wells said he needed me but didn't explain why or why he involved everyone else." Barry said.

"His speed was disabled the night he killed your mom. He needs something called the speed force to help him get back to his time. Since his speed was disabled he decided to speed up the process of you becoming The Flash." Laurel said.

"But why involve us?" Riley asked.

"In his time he unwillingly teams up with you, Barry, Josh, Maya, Oliver, Roy, and Emily to combat a threat to the entire earth."

"What?"

"Why would we ever team up with him?" Emily said.

"In the future you guys form a team." Laurel told them.

"What are we called?" Josh asked.

"The Justice League Elite."

"Has a nice ring to it." Roy said.

"How did he know that Percy or us would be in Central City?" Emily asked.

"Slade didn't say." Laurel replied.

"So what do we do?" Zay asked.

"What'd do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Doesn't this change our plan?"

"How would it?"

"We don't want to mess with the future right?"

"There's no question that Wells needs to be put down nothing changes that." Maya said.

"So what's our plan?" Aria asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roy said.

"What?"

"We form The Justice League Elite."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Blank Space- Taylor Swift)

The Justice League Elite members decide to break off into groups to go train while everyone else came up with a plan. Oliver was working with Emily, Barry went with Riley and Josh, Maya, and Roy went to the gym. Josh had left the room to grab his gear. As he had his handle on the gym door he looked through the tiny glass window and saw Roy and Maya laughing as if something funny was said. They stopped for a moment and stared into each other's eyes before Josh swung the door open.

"Let's get working." He said not even making eye contact.

"We were just talking about how we need codenames." Roy said.

"What'd you guys come up with?"

"Well, Oliver is The Arrow, Barry is The Flash, and Roy is Arsenal. We couldn't think of anything else." Maya replied.

"What about Backstab? Or Heartbreak?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing games Maya."

"Josh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you want to be with Roy be with Roy."

"It's not like that." Roy said.

"And what is it like?" Josh said as he pushed Roy.

"Josh stop it!" Maya yelled.

"You need to chill out." Roy said.

"What are you going to do?" Josh said as he got in his face. Roy swung at Josh and Josh dodged and swung back connecting with his jaw. Maya immediately left to room to get help. Roy threw Josh into the weight bench causing a weight to fall and cut Josh's cheek. Josh threw a 15 pound weight at Roy. It hit Roy in the stomach causing him to fall and knock the punching bag over.

"Stop!" Oliver said as he ran into the room with Maya and Emily. Emily ran to hold Josh back but Josh accidentally broke her nose as he was swinging for Roy. Emily fell to the floor and Roy and Maya led her out of the room to get her help.

"What the hell's going on?" Oliver asked.

"I can't do this Oliver." Josh said.

"We have enough problems we can't add in your relationship issues into this as well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me talk to Maya. Until then keep your distance. I'll tell Roy the same thing."

"You can't expect me to do that."

"This needs to be resolved."

"How are we supposed to be a league?"

"You need to realize who the real enemy is. The fighting within the family needs to be stopped."

End Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 33

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 33

(Segment theme song: Changes- Tupac)

"We need to talk." Oliver said as he walked into Maya's room and locked the door.

"I know, I know this is all my fault." She said.

"Not completely. But you do contribute to the problem."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Do what is right for you. But try not to hurt the rest of this family in the process. We've become a family and we cannot divide now."

"I've always loved Josh but I feel more myself with Roy."

"You barely know him."

"I know but I just he gets more than anyone else."

"Any decision you make will affect everyone else. Try and keep that in mind."

"Why is life so hard Oliver?"

"Let me know when you find out. So what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to someone else."

"Who's that?"

"Emily seems like a good person."

"Good luck with that." Oliver smiled as he left.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Cat Food- Aesop Rock)

"You want to go for a walk?" Brian asked Katy.

"Ok." Katy said. A few minutes later they were walking around Central City having a good time together.

"I'm curious why'd you invite me out for a walk?" She asked.

"I needed air and I figured you did too." Brian replied.

"As I much as I would've hated to admit it I've enjoyed talking to you again."

"Me too."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You're worried about Maya. I think we all are."

"Ever since Shawn died she's been going in a downward spiral. It's not healthy."

"She gets it from you."

"I know. I've tried to set a better example but nothing seems to be working."

"She's a lot like Sebastian."

"Too much so." She said smiling.

"Get down." He said as he pulled her down behind a planter.

"What is it?"

"It's that Mardon guy." He said pointing to a nearby coffee shop.

"Should we call for backup?"

"No. Too many civilians."

"We can't just sit here. We have to do something."

"You got a plan?"

"Nope." Katy said as she got up and started walking towards the coffee shop. She suddenly rushed back to the planter.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Look." She said as she pointed to the person that was sitting next to Mardon.

"Is that Farkle?"

"Looks like it."

"What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know. Should we call someone?"

"Let's call him and see what he does."

"You sure?"

"Not really." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Farkle's number as Brian watched him carefully. Farkle sipped his coffee as he laughed at something Mardon had said. He picked up his phone and saw Katy was calling. He hastily set his phone down and showed Mardon the screen. Mardon quickly got his coffee to go and left.

"Hey." Farkle said as he answered the phone.

"Son of a bitch." Brian whispered.

"Where you at?" Katy asked.

"The coffee shop."

"How long have you been there?"

"Just a few minutes."

"You hanging out with anyone?"

"I'm going to hang out with Iris after she gets off work. Why?"

"Just asking. Bye." She said as she hung up and they carefully walked away from the planter and the coffee shop.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Best friend- Yelawolf ft. Eminem)

"Can I speak to you alone?" Josh asked Emily as she was hanging out with Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Riley.

"Yeah." Emily replied as the others left the room. Hannah stopped for a moment and slapped Josh as she closed the door.

"Sorry about her." Emily said as Josh sat down.

"I deserved it. How's your nose?" He said.

"It'll heal."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's fine. I know what can happen when you're blinded by love."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah."

"You've seen what's going on. What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"As much as you and Maya are cute together, she and Roy click more."

"I've been thinking about that a lot. I finally accept my feelings and she decides to move on."

"Love can be funny that way."

"What'd you think about Roy?"

"He seems like a good guy."

"He does doesn't he? I should probably talk to him next."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know. First I'll talk to Maya."

"About what?"

"I have to tell her the truth."

"Which is?"

"It's not working out between us." Josh said as Maya quietly slipped away from the door where she was eavesdropping and walked away as tears slowly dripped off her cheek.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: So Far Away- Avenged Sevenfold)

The Justice League Elite members sat together in a circle coming up with alias for each other.

"So we have The Flash for me, Arsenal for Roy, and The Arrow for Oliver. Anybody got suggestions for anyone else?" Barry said.

"What about Ms. Cheetah for Maya?" Riley said.

"Sounds fierce." Emily said as she made cat noises and everyone laughed.

"I like it." Maya said smiling.

"Ms. Cheetah it is." Barry said.

"I like The Guardian for Josh." Emily said.

"Sounds nice." Maya said.

"I'll go for it." Josh replied.

"Ok. How do you feel about the Emerald Warrior? We'll give you an emerald costume and everything." Barry asked Emily.

"Can it have actual emeralds?" She asked smiling.

"I don't see why not."

"Cool. That leaves Riley."

"What about the Shadow?" Oliver said.

"Sounds mysterious." Riley said chuckling a little.

"You like it?"

"I do."

"I guess we have our names." Barry said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: SHADYXV- Eminem)

"Hey man, can I talk to you?" Josh asked Roy.

"Yeah. Can we go outside?" He replied.

"Ok." Josh said as they walked outside. Roy pulled out a joint and a lighter from his pocket.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Nah. It's cool." Josh said as Roy sparked up.

"If I'm not going to kick your ass I need something to calm me down."

"I get it."

"So why'd you call me out here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"I accept. It wasn't all you. I'm sorry as well."

"I'm going to break things off with Maya."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know. It's not working out with us."

"I just want you to know that I was never trying to put myself in between you guys in anyway."

"I understand. But she seems to like you, plus you guys understand each other more."

"What're you saying?"

"I don't exactly know, but I think you should give it a shot with Maya if she wants too."

"She is a great girl."

"She's a wonderful girl and if you hurt her I'll kick your ass again."

"Last time I remember I kicked your ass." Roy said laughing his ass off.

"I think that stuff's getting to your head."

"Fuck you."

"We cool?" Josh said laughing.

"Yeah." Roy said shaking his hand.

End Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 34

I love you guys. Just wanted to let you know that. I want to know what are your top ten favorite moments from the series. You don't have to but I'd appreciate the feedback .This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 34

(Segment theme song: Zero Dark Thirty- Aesop Rock)

"Are you sure it was Farkle?" Cory asked Katy as she just got done finished telling everyone that they saw Farkle hanging out with Mark Mardon.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. What are we going to do?" She replied.

"We keep acting friendly." Annabeth said.

"Is that smart?" Josh asked.

"Yes. If he is working with Farkle we are now two steps ahead of Wells."

"This could be a trap." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Wells is smart. So is Farkle. They wouldn't put Farkle out in the open with Mardon if they didn't want us to find out."

"I have a plan." Roy said.

"What do you got?" Oliver asked.

"Barry call Iris and get her to take Farkle to a secure location. Once they're away from any civilians take Iris as far away as possible. Then the rest of us will confront him."

"Wells will probably show up with the rest of them. What do we do then?" Clarisse asked.

"Nothing. This is an Elite mission only."

"No way. This is our fight too."

"We need to let Wells know we know his plan. Only the League going will be the perfect way to do that."

"Iris has Farkle by the river. Just the two of them." Barry said as he hung up the phone.

"Let's get this done." Emily said.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Style- Taylor Swift)

"Can I come in?" Roy said as he knocked on Maya's door.

"Yeah." Maya said. Roy opened the door as Maya threw a tank top on over her bare chest.

"You know we're leaving soon?"

"Yeah."

"You need me to leave?"

"You're fine."

"I heard Josh talked to you."

"He did."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I guess this partly my fault."

"It kind of is." She said as they both laughed.

"He talked to me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. We're cool. We talked about you."

"Oh did you now?"

"We sure did."

"What'd you guys say?"

"Just that you're an amazing person and how he would kick my ass if I were to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Which reminds me I have something to ask you?"

"Which is?"

"Do you want to go out for coffee after this?"

"Are you asking me on date?" Maya said smiling as she climbed on his lap and laid him down on her bed.

"It depends." He replied.

"On what?"

"Are you saying yes?" He asked as she started to kiss him and he ran his hand on her back under her tank top.

"It's time to go." Oliver said through the door as they hastily got up from each other.

"So what does this mean?" Maya asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Roy replied as he left.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Bad Blood- Taylor Swift)

"You're funny." Iris said as she and Farkle walked along the riverside.

"I try my best." He said smiling as his hand slid slowly to his back pocket. Just then a red flash streaked through and Iris disappeared.

"Damn." Farkle whispered to himself.

"We know your guy's plan." Oliver said as the Justice League Elite members made a circle around him.

"It's not what you think."

"Then explain." Maya said.

"I'm trying to help him. He just wants to get back to his time."

"So you helped him by hurting us?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies." Maya said as Barry joined the circle. "What's your guy's plan?"

"I'm surprised. Wells said in the future you guys are supposed to be some of the smartest people alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Farkle said as Riley shot him with an arrow that knocked him out.

"What the hell was that for?" Maya asked.

"This is a distraction." Riley answered.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"He wanted us to see him with Mardon. He knew we would go after him. That's why the rest of his team isn't here. They're at S.T.A.R. labs."

"What the hell are we still doing here?" Josh said.

"What are we going to do with Farkle?" Roy asked.

"I'll take them to a secure location then meet up with you at the lab." Barry said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be good."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Won't Back Down- Eminem ft. P!nk)

When the Justice League Elite arrived at S.T.A.R. labs they decided to split up into groups. Maya went with Roy, Oliver with Barry, Riley with Emily, and Josh was by himself.

"I'll patrol outside. Riley and Emily you guys get the hallways, Barry and Oliver check the main room, Maya and Roy I want you guys going to the accelerator." Josh said into his earpiece.

"You scared Guardian?" Roy asked as he and Maya ran down the hallways towards the accelerator.

"Not a chance."

"Guys let's focus." Oliver said as he kicked down the door of the main room. He aimed his bow as he surveyed the room finding it empty with everything neatly in its place. "Nobody's here."

"What's our move Guardian?" Barry asked.

"Meet up with Arsenal and Cheetah. Tell them not to move. Shadow, Emerald how you guys doing?" Josh replied.

"All good. What's our next move?" Emily answered.

"Head to the accelerator with everyone else. Nobody move till I get there. We get this son of a bitch together." Josh said as he headed inside. They all were gathered before the door to the particle accelerator as Josh walked up to the control panel. "Weapons at the ready." He said as he gripped his guns a little tighter than he already was. The door opened and they saw everybody tied up in a row with Wells and his crew standing behind.

"You know, to be completely honest I thought it might take you guys a little longer than it did to figure everything out." Wells said smiling.

"It ends here Wells." Josh said.

"We'll see about that."

"We're not just going to let you go."

"Then you all die. Which would be bad for me but I will have no choice. All I want is to go home."

"It won't be that easy."

"I see. But you know what will be easy?"

"What?"

"Taking a life." Wells said as he ran his hand through Hannah's heart and her lifeless body collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Emily screamed as she ran to her side. She buried her face in Hannah's shoulder as tears flooded down her face.

"That could've been avoided if-" He was cut off when Emily fired two shots at Snart's skull and three shots into Mardon's chest. She then shot the mist with the serum and killed him when he went back to his human form. After she was done she stood up and pointed her gun at Well's chest as everybody stared at her with their jaws on the floor.

"Leave. Leave and never come back or I swear to god the next time I see you, you won't live to see me." Emily growled as Wells smartly escaped. The rest of the league untied everyone. Everyone exited the room except the league, Aria and Spencer. "I don't ask for anything but I'm asking for only one thing."

"What is it?" Oliver said.

"No one else dies."

End Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 35

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 35

(Segment theme song: Best friend- Yelawolf ft. Eminem)

Everybody had flown out to Rosewood to give Hannah the burial she deserved. During the funeral Emily sat next to Oliver.

"I change my mind." She whispered to him.

"About what?" He asked.

"What I said about killing. We need one more funeral."

"Wells"

"Yes." Emily said. After the funeral there was a memorial service at Hannah's house. Ashely Marin walked over to where Emily, Caitlyn, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Caleb, and Riley were gathered.

"Thank you all for coming." She said.

"No need to thank us. Hannah was a great person." Riley said.

"She was. It's nice to see you Mr. Fitz." Ashley told Ezra.

"My pleasure. Hannah will be deeply missed." Ezra replied.

"Did she suffer?" Ashley asked Aria with tears in her eyes.

"No." Aria answered.

"That's good." She said as she walked away wiping her eyes.

"Who did it?" Caleb said.

"We told you. It was a hit and run. We don't know." Spencer said.

"That's what you told everyone else. I want the truth."

"That is the truth."

"I know it's not. When I moved Hannah's hands I noticed a hole in her chest. Tell me the truth."

"It's complicated Caleb." Riley said.

"Why? And why did all of you guys show up?" He asked as Riley glanced at Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Caitlyn.

"What? What happened?" Caleb demanded.

"I think they should know. All of them." Caitlyn said.

"Know what?" Toby asked.

"We can't talk here."

"Where can we talk?"

"We could go to my place." Ezra said.

"Sounds good. I'll tell everybody else where we're going." Riley said as she left.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Mourning in America- Brother Ali)

The group sat in Ezra's living room in silence after Riley and Caitlyn finished explaining everything.

"I want to go back with you guys." Caleb said.

"It's dangerous." Riley said.

"I don't care. I'm going."

"Ok."

"Are you sure it's smart letting him go?" Ezra asked.

"Every time we try to stop someone from doing something somebody dies."

"Then I'm coming too." Toby said.

"So am I." Ezra said.

"Good. Oliver and Laurel can train you guys." Riley said as her phone rang. "What is it?"

"Where are you?" Cory asked.

"We're still at Ezra's place."

"We need to be leaving soon."

"Got it. They're coming with us."

"Who? By the way Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Brian, and Clarisse have to go back to New York."

"Ezra, Toby, and Caleb. Why are they going back to New York?"

"Chiron needs them at the camp. If you want to say goodbye I suggest you tell them to hurry up and pack. Meet us at the airport in Philly in thirty minutes."

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Riley said as she hung up the phone. "Aria, stay here and help Ezra pack. Spencer, go help Toby pack. Do you need help packing?" She asked Caleb.

"I guess." He replied.

"Ok. Caitlyn, Emily you guys head to the airport in Philly. We'll all met up there when we're done."

"I'll think we'll get along." Caleb said as he helped Riley off of Ezra's couch.

"I hope so." She said blushing.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Heart Attack- Demi Lovato)

"Hannah talked about you a lot." Riley said as they finished loading Caleb's last bag into his car.

"What'd she say?" He asked as he got in started the car and headed towards Philadelphia.

"How great you were. She seems to be right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How'd you deal with losing Lucas?"

"I didn't. At least not fully. I haven't really dealt with those feelings yet."

"Why not?"

"I have to stay strong right?"

"From what you told me? No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You should sit back maybe. Deal with the loss. The others could handle it."

"It's more complicated than that?"

"How so?"

"You'll know when you first get involved. It feels like if you deal with your emotions Wells will win."

"There has to be some time that you have so you can deal with it."

"Let me know when you find me some." Riley said as she smiled.

"You should smile more often."

"Why's that?"

"You look better."

"So what do I look like without one on my face?"

"Not like you do now."

"We're here." Riley said as Caleb parked the car.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: We Own It- 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa)

The flight back to Central City didn't leave for another hour so they all sat in a big group on couple of benches.

"I'm going to miss them." Maya said after Percy, Annabeth, Brian, Grover, and Clarisse left.

"They're good people." Katy said.

"At least they didn't die." Josh said.

"I heard that. I can't deal with any more deaths man." Zay said as he sipped his drink.

"Hopefully that will change." Toby said.

"It's greatly appreciated you guys came." Laurel said.

"If somebody gets your family, you have to get them twice as hard." Caleb said.

"This dude speaks the truth." Zay said as he gave Caleb a fist bump .

"You didn't have to come." Topanga said.

"Yeah we did. I can't speak for the other guys but if Hannah considered you guys family so do I." Caleb said.

"You can't choose your relative but you can choose your family." Ezra said.

"Hey I wrote that on one of my essays." Spencer said. Everybody laughed as they all stared at each other.

"This moment right here is what we should all think of whenever we're faced with something we think we can't accomplish." Cory said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I mean no matter what happens we should always remember that we'll always have each other's backs."

"Ride or die?" Barry said.

"Ride or die." They all said as they boarded the plane back to Central City.

End Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 36

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 36

(Segment theme song: Coffee- Aesop Rock)

Oliver was training Ezra, Laurel was training Toby, and Josh had volunteered to train Caleb. The others were busy tracking Wells and coming up with a plan to capture and kill him.

"Hannah said you were a nice guy." Josh said as Caleb helped him up after he had just knocked him down.

"So I've been told." Caleb said as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"I was actually thinking about moving to Rosewood awhile back."

"Really? You still thinking about it?"

"Probably not."

"Why not? It's got its problems but Rosewood is a pretty nice town."

"It's not that. I was going to move there with my girlfriend after all this was over but you know shit happens." Josh said as he gestured towards Maya and Roy.

"She cheat?"

"I don't know. I hope not but we came to an understanding and we split. Besides they fit more than we did."

"You should still move out to Rosewood."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where do you live now?"

"I'm going to college in New York."

"Dude, there's a great college in Rosewood. Ezra even teaches there."

"I'll do some more thinking." He said as he glanced at Maya again.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Toy Soldiers- Eminem)

"You owe me some answers." Riley said as she stared at Farkle. They had put Farkle into the makeshift prison after it was agreed on that he couldn't be trusted again for a long time.

"I gave them to you." He said.

"No. I know you Farkle. Wells told you what was going to happen in the future and I know for sure that you went to the future to see if it was true. So what did he tell you and how much of it was true?"

"All of it. Everything he said comes true."

"Did he tell you things that we don't know?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Most of us die. But the Justice League Elite makes it."

"All of us?"

"Yes. But two of you are killed off by that big threat in the future that you team up with Wells to fight."

"What is this threat?"

"A being so powerful that he even defeats Superman."

"What is his name?"

"Darkseid."

"Who dies?"

"If I told you that it would affect the future. I've already told you too much."

"Thank you." Riley said as she started to leave.

"Oh Riley."

"What?"

"Lucas comes back."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Swing Life Away- MGK ft. Kellin Quinn)

"We should we believe any word he says?" Laurel said after Riley told everybody about her conversation with Farkle.

"Probably not. But with the way things are going he might be right." Katy said.

"I said I can't deal with this shit no more." Zay said.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Josh asked.

"Guys calm down." Oliver said.

"Easy for you to say at least you guys survive." Zay said.

"We don't know that. They could be the two that die." Laurel said.

"Guys! We can't crack. Especially not now." Riley said.

"She's right. Ride or die right? We can't think about the future. We have to think about the here and now." Toby said.

"He's right. We'll fight this Darkseid when the time comes, but for now we have Wells to deal with. We know that he's totally alone now." Oliver said.

"Hopefully. He seems to have a lot of friends." Barry said.

"You're right. Caitlyn can run a check and see if there's any metas in Central City. I'm positive there's still some out there."

"There's two in Central City. But there's probably more in other places." Caitlyn said.

"We have to move. We should move as soon as possible." Cory said.

"Two teams. The Justice League Elite will go after one and the other will go after the other one." Riley said.

"You think one of them is this Darkseid guy?" Josh asked.

"Let's hope not." Riley said as she walked away.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Battlefield- Gorilla Zoe)

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked as he knocked on Riley's door. Riley opened the door. She had just finished putting on her suit.

"Yeah." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm good."

"Nothing that Farkle said bothered you?"

"No."

"You told us everything he said?"

"No." She said as she started to cry.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that Lucas is alive in the future. That can't be true can it?"

"No. We all saw his body."

"What if there's a way to bring him back?"

"Would you take it?"

"Within a heartbeat."

"He betrayed us though."

"He was being mind controlled the whole time though. I killed him Oliver. In cold blood." She said as the tears started to flow even faster down her cheeks.

"I know of a way."

"You do?"

"Yes. But it's a huge risk."

"I'll take what I can get."

"It's called the Lazarus pit. It has incredible healing capabilities."

"Can it bring Lucas back?"

"I don't know for sure. It might."

"Do you know what this means?"

"I hope not."

"We can bring back Shawn, Lucas, Hannah, even Felicity and your sister."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous to play with. That's why I haven't mentioned it before."

"Then why bring it up now?"

"If Farkle says Lucas is still alive in the future this is the only way that's possible."

"If there is hope even a small bit that you could bring someone you love back to you why throw that away?"

"Because they might not be the same."

"So what? At least they'll be back."

"What if he's Darkseid? What if we bring him back but he kills us? He's better off dead."

"What about Thea? Is she better off dead?"

"Yes."

"How can you say that?"

"Because at least I know she's in a better place."

"I want him back Oliver." She said falling to her knees.

"I know. You can't distracted by this now and you know that." He said picking her face up and holding it between his hands.

"I hate when you're right." She standing up and wiping her face.

"Most people do. Now let's go get this meta."

End Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 37

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 37

(Segment theme song: XXL Freshman Cypher 2012- Hopsin, Roscoe Dash, MGK, Future, Danny Brown.)

"Ezra, and Aria go left. Laurel you stay with me. Zay, Toby go right. Spencer go with Topanga." Cory said as they split up.

"The readings say the meta is just up ahead. These readings are off the charts so approach with caution." Caleb said into their earpieces.

"You don't look like the tech kind of guy." Caitlyn said as she sat next to him.

"I dabble a little bit." He said smiling.

"Uh guys. We have a problem." Toby said as he lowered his gun and ran behind a concrete column with Zay.

"Holy shit! You guys need to get over here right now." Zay yelled as he fired a full clip at the creature that was a few yards away.

"What's wrong n- Oh fuck!" Cory said as he rolled behind a wall with Laurel close behind.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"We're fighting a damn shark." Zay said.

"What?"

"This guy has the body of a dude on steroids but the head of a fucking shark." Zay replied as Topanga fired arrows from her crossbow as Spencer slowly made her way to the back of the shark man to try and subdue it. The shark charged Topanga throwing her back a few feet and turned around and started barreling towards Spencer. Toby tackled Spencer out of the way as the shark tripped causing the ground to shake as if a level 4 earthquake had hit. The column that Zay was standing behind crumbled causing him to be buried under the debris.

"Help Topanga." Aria told Ezra as she rushed to help Zay. Laurel ran over to the shark and stabbed him in the chest with her bow staff/ taser. His body jolted throwing her up in the air and causing her body to slam into the pavement. He stumbled to a knee.

"You okay?" Aria asked Zay as she helped him out of the rubble.

"I'll be aight. Look out!" He screamed as he pulled her down. Wells zoomed past narrowly missing Aria's head. Wells offered to help the shark up and the shark cautiously took it. Toby fired shots at Wells as he walked closer to him. Wells ran over to Toby, knocking the gun out of his hand and lifting him up by his throat.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled as she started to run over to him but was thrown aside by the shark. Cory tackled Wells from behind causing Wells to drop Toby. Cory stabbed Wells in the shoulder with an anti-speed serum.

"It's over now you son of a bitch." Cory said as he pointed his gun at Wells face as he was kneeling before Cory.

"Take pride in this moment Mr. Matthews. Remember this when you try and sleep at night." Wells said. The shark tossed Toby at Cory sending them both back a few feet. The shark grabbed Wells and jumped into the sewer and escaped.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Heartless- The Fray)

Riley was with Barry, Josh was with Maya, Roy with Emily, and Oliver took the lead by himself.

"What do you guys see?" Oliver asked Barry and Riley in their earpieces as they watched a man with brown hair sitting alone on a bench overlooking the river.

"He's just sitting alone." Barry said. "What's our plan?"

"Approach with caution. Guardian, Cheetah approach with them."

"Yes sir, Mr. Arrow sir." Josh replied as he and Maya joined with Riley and Barry.

"I'd chill out with that. You gonna fuck around and get your ass whopped." Roy said as he and Emily moved into their position.

"Focus guys." Oliver said.

"Hey you alright?" Riley said as they walked towards the man. He turned towards them and stared at them for a few seconds. All of a sudden beams of plasma shot from his eyes and burned a hole in the concrete a few inches from them. They scattered and hid behind various objects. Roy shot an arrow into his arm. His plasma eyes turned off. Roy fired arrow after arrow at him as Emily creeped towards him with her sword. Josh charged towards him firing bullets as he was running. The man shot his plasma at Josh hitting him in the shoulder. The plasma ray seared through his suit cutting deep into his arm. He fell to the floor a few feet from the man dropping his gun and grabbing his shoulder in pain. The man got ready to take Josh's head off before Maya shot him in the stomach sending him stumbling back a few feet. The man fired more plasma rays from eyes causing a building nearby to collapse near them. An explosion happened near Oliver sending him flying into Roy and Emily, sending Emily into the river. Riley tackled the man shutting his plasma rays off and slammed his head into the concrete, knocking him out.

"You okay?" Maya asked Josh.

"I think I'll be fine." Josh said through his teeth as he tore off the fabric of his uniform that was covering his wound.

"That looks bad." Maya said as she pulled some gauze from her utility belt and wrapped it around his arm.

"Just like old times huh?" Josh said as he stared at Maya. Maya leaned in towards Josh as a wave a water rose into the air and set Emily down in between them.

"What the hell?" Maya said as she quickly turned away from Josh and looked towards the river. A man with a golden trident in his hands rose from the river and walked towards the group.

"Who are you?" Roy asked as he aimed an arrow at him.

"My name is Arthur Curry. But I am most commonly referred to as Aquaman." He said. "My domain was being disturbed so I came to see what all the fuss was about."

"That man has powers and we were sent to stop him. We didn't mean to disturb you sir." Riley said.

"No need to apologize. Just imagine my surprise as I was rising to the surface and a beautiful girl fell in my arms."

"Thank you for saving me." Emily said.

"It was my pleasure. Are you people in need of any assistance?" Aquaman said as they all glanced at each other.

"Can you come with us?" Oliver said as the sirens kept getting louder and louder.

"Of course."

End Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 38

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 38

(Segment theme song: Pigs- Aesop Rock)

"I had him!" Cory screamed as his group stormed into the main room where everyone else was waiting.

"Honey it's not your fault." Topanga said trying to calm him down.

"Yes it is. His speed was gone, my gun was to his head I had him!"

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Cory's blaming himself for letting Wells and the meta get away." Aria said.

"What kind of powers did this meta have?"

"He had the body of a really buff guy and the head of a shark." Aria said as the Justice League Elite looked over at Aquaman.

"I'll contact my people but I doubt any of them would harm surface dwellers without legitimate reasoning." Aquaman said.

"Who's this guy?" Zay asked.

"My name is Arthur Curry but you can call me Aquaman."

"He saved my life and offered to help us." Emily said.

"Thank you for your help we could use it." Laurel said as she shook his hand.

"So what's our plan now?" Toby asked.

"We will track this shark man down and kill him along with this Dr. Wells that's been bothering you people." Aquaman said.

"How the hell we supposed to do that?" Zay asked.

"If this man is part marine animal I will have his location in no time. May I excuse myself?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you for your help." Roy said.

"I will be back as soon I have answers." He said as he left.

"Well damn. We may get this shit done a lot quicker than we thought." Caleb said.

"Do we have a break?" Barry asked.

"Believe or not I think we do." Caitlyn said.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm going to lay my ass down and take a nap." Zay said as he left.

"Want to grab that coffee?" Roy asked Maya as he grabbed her hand.

"Sure." She smiled as they went out on their date.

"Let's go get some Chinese food." Caleb told Josh as he got out of his chair.

"Alright. Give me a sec though." Josh replied.

"I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." Josh said as he went to his room. Once he got to his room he quietly opened and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and lifted up his pillow pulling out an orange pill bottle. He poured some pills into his hand and swallowed the whole handful. He grabbed and water bottle and took swig before setting it down and walking back out of his room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Take me to Church- Hoizer)

"How much longer do you think this is all going to last?" Caleb asked Josh as he swallowed a forkful of orange chicken.

"Not much longer I hope." Josh replied as he sipped his soda.

"You think Aquaman is going to come through?"

"I hope so." Josh said as he tapped his foot rapidly.

"You good man?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Ok. Are you still thinking about Rosewood?"

"I don't know."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I said I'm good."

"I see through that bullshit." Caleb said as he reached over and took a drink of his soda.

"It's about Maya."

"Did you found if she cheated on you?"

"No, but we had a moment where we almost kissed before Aquaman showed up."

"Oh shit. Does Roy know?"

"No. Should I tell him?"

"Did you lean in?"

"No."

"Did you want it?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Don't tell him. What you need to do is talk to Maya."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just get her alone and tell her you still got feelings."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then she doesn't. Honestly moving to Rosewood will be your best bet. It'll put distance between you two."

"I don't want distance."

"What do you want?"

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Aight. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Josh said as he got up and paid for their food. "What do you want to do now?" He asked once they got outside.

"I heard some street races were going down."

"Sounds fast."

"I'm going to be furious if we don't go." Caleb said as they decided to go watch the street races.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift)

"Here you guys go. Where's Barry?" Iris asked as she sat Maya and Roy's coffee on their table.

"Probably sleeping. Want me to call him?" Roy said.

"No it's okay, you guys enjoy your coffee."

"Thank you." Maya said as Iris smiled and walked away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Roy said.

"How long are we going to last?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just having a fling? Will we stay together when this is all over?"

"I hope so. Why?"

"My mom left for camp half-blood this morning and she wants me to go when this is done."

"Are you?"

"I don't want to."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Roy Harper." She said smiling.

"So does that mean you want to move in with me?"

"In Starling?"

"Where else would we go?"

"I heard Coast City is a nice place."

"Coast City?"

"I'm just kidding. Starling seems like a nice place."

"So?"

"Yes. I'm moving in with you." She said as she kissed him.

"We could always move to Bludhaven." He said as he brushed her hair back and pulled away from the kiss.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I heard it gets dangerous at night."

"So? We can handle ourselves."

"Starling is perfect."

"Ok. I'm not one to argue he said smiling.

End Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 39

I have a new poll open on my profile. Just like last time it'll be open for one week. Remember to vote. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming. I have changed the rating to M due to the storyline I'm introducing in this chapter. (Just to clarify something, Josh is 17 and Maya is 15. A solid 2 year age difference.)

Chapter 39

(Segment theme song: Speedom- Tech N9ne ft. Eminem, Krizz Kaliko)

"How'd you hear about this?" Josh asked as he popped another pill when Caleb wasn't looking.

"I heard someone talking about it when I was getting coffee the other day." Caleb replied as they arrived downtown where the races were being held. It was around 9 p.m. and the races had already started.

"You ever been in a race?" Josh asked as they walked up and down the rows of cars.

"Once."

"Did you win?"

"Nope. What about you?"

"Never been in a race."

"Never raced? Then what are you doing here?" A deep voice asked as he popped open the hood of a 1970 Dodge Charger G/T.

"I'm just here to watch."

"Is that an I6?" Caleb asked as he nearly ran over to the guy's engine.

"Sure is. What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Caleb."

"Dominic Toretto." The guy said shaking Caleb and Josh's hands.

"Hey Dom! You're up next." A man with sandy blonde hair said as he walked over to them.

"Cool. I'm going to show you boys how racing is done. Brian make sure these kids get a good view."

"No problem. How you doing? The name's Brian O' Conner." He said as Caleb and Josh introduced themselves and followed Brian to the front of the crowd.

"Do you guys live around here?" Josh asked Brian.

"Nah. Just passing through." He replied.

"You ever raced before?"

"Many times."

"How long you guys going to be in town?"

"I don't know. We'll probably leave tomorrow."

"Where you guys headed?"

"Who knows?"

"Wherever there's races?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"We don't follow the races. The races follow us." Brian said as Dom zoomed past the finish line. Dom smiled as people crowded around him. The guys pushed their way to the front.

"That was fast." Josh said.

"It's all about what's under the hood kids. You guys got phones?"

They both nodded.

"Let me see them." Dom said as they both handed him their phones. After Dom was done with their phones he gave them back. "There's my number and Brian's. You guys seem like good kids. Call if you ever want to get into racing."

"Thanks." They both said.

"We'll expect to hear from you soon."

"Call if you ever need a favor too. Just remember you'll owe us back." Brian said smiling as he got in Dom's passenger seat.

"See you guys later." Dom said as he and Brian left.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Invincible- Destorm ft. Ray William Johnson, Chester See)

"Josh can we talk?" Maya asked as him and Caleb walked into the main room.

"Sure." He said as they walked away from everyone.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is everything ok?"

"It depends on how you look it at?"

"Look at what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?"

"I missed my monthly."

"Did you take a test?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first."

"Ar-Are you sure it's mine?"

"You're the only one I've slept with." Maya said as Josh ran his hands through his hair and paced around in a small circle. "Calm down."

"I am calm!" He shouted as everybody turned and stared.

"Everything ok?" Roy asked as he walked over.

"Yeah." Maya replied.

"You don't look to good." Roy told Josh.

"I'm fine." Josh said as he walked away shaking and his head down.

"Is everything ok with Josh?" Aria asked as Maya and Roy rejoined the group.

"Yeah. What'd you guys do?" Maya asked Caleb.

"Nothing. We went out for Chinese food and watched a street race. He was acting strange the whole time." Caleb replied.

"So do we draw straws on who talks to him?" Toby said.

"Toby!" Spencer as she slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"I'll talk to him." Laurel said as she stood up.

"Thank you." Cory said.

"No problem. Family has to have each other's back." She said as she walked to Josh's room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Best Friend- Yelawolf ft. Eminem)

Laurel didn't bother knocking when she got to Josh's room. What she saw inside made her sigh deeply. "Give it to me." She said. Josh quickly swallowed the four pills that were left in the pill bottle before handing it over. "What was in it?"

"Cortisone." He replied.

"How long?"

"About a month now."

"Why?"

"I can't handle this without help."

"You don't need pills."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been in your position."

"No you haven't."

"Not exactly the same but a similar situation."

"We're different people."

"But we're both strong."

"You're wrong. You're strong. I'm weak."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth. I'm not meant for this, you guys would be better off without me."

"You're an important member of this family. If you need help just let us know."

"I need to die."

"Quit it."

"What?"

"The way you're talking."

"Why should I?"

"People need you Josh. Maya needs you."

"What do you mean?" He said as he started to sweat.

"She may be going out with Roy but she still cares about you."

"You're right."

"Do you care about her?"

"I do."

"Show it." Laurel said as they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Guys come quickly." Zay said as Laurel opened the door.

"What is it?" Laurel asked as they walked out of Josh's room. When they got to the main room they saw Aquaman standing in the middle of the room with the shark tied up at their feet.

"I told you I would be back." He said smiling.

End Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 40

(I was thinking of doing a spinoff while I still have this story going with Katy and camp half-blood. Let me know what you guys think.) I have a new poll open on my profile. It'll be open till 9/17/15. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 40

(Segment theme song: There will be blood- Mike Barz ft. SwizZz)

"Where's Wells?" Josh said as he nudged the shark man with his foot. The shark growled and snapped at him.

"Be careful young man. Unfortunately we could not stop him." Aquaman replied.

"Why not? Aren't you like the ruler of the sea or some shit?"

"Watch your tone please."

"My tone? I'm a grown ass man."

"Josh!" Maya said as she pulled him aside. "You need to calm down."

"I'm good."

"We can deal with this." She said rubbing her stomach.

"How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. I couldn't find a right time. But there's never a right time."

"Have you told everyone?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know."

"You should."

"I know."

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"We won't be alone."

"I don't know if I can deal with it."

"You listen to me. I grew up without a father but I'll be damned if this baby grows up without both parents. Do you understand?"

"How are you going to break it to Roy?"

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll have to deal with it. You can't check out on me Josh. Not now."

"I'm not ready to be a dad."

"And I'm not ready to be a mom. But we have to get ready." Maya said. Josh slid his hands in his pockets and walked back to the group with his head down leaving Maya wondering what was really going on with him.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: On Fire- Eminem)

"So what are we doing?" Josh asked as he rejoined the group.

"We just learned that Wells isn't hiding in Central City anymore." Laurel said.

"Then where the hell is he hiding?"

"Gateway City."

"Where's that at?"

"It's a few miles past Starling."

"It's far as fuck." Zay piped up.

"So what's our plan?" Maya asked as she walked next to Roy.

"Unfortunately I am not able to stay. But you will always have an ally in me and my people." Aquaman said.

"We appreciate that." Oliver said as Aquaman shook everybody's hand and then left.

"So who's going to Gateway?" Spencer asked.

"Can I interrupt?" Maya asked.

"What is it?" Riley said.

"I have some news."

"She's probably pregnant." Zay said laughing. Maya looked silently at everyone with one hand on her stomach. "Oh my god." Zay said as he fell out of his chair.

"Get off the floor." Ezra said smirking.

"The fuck you smirking at? I'll fuck you up." Zay said playfully as he got up.

"Congratulations!" Emily, Caitlyn, Riley, Aria, and Spencer said as they walked over to her.

"Whose is it?" Riley asked.

"It's probably Josh's." Zay said. Josh lifted his head up and looked at Roy with apologies in his eyes. "Holy shit." Zay said pretending to pass out as Ezra caught him.

"Could you stop?" Ezra asked.

"I'm just saying. I went two for two right now." Zay said as he stood up. Roy walked over to Josh and punched him square in the jaw.

"Hey!" Oliver said as he pulled Roy away before it could escalate any further.

"It's not his fault." Maya said as she grabbed Roy's hand. "This happened before me and you."

"How far along are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's go find out." She said excitedly as all the girls left the room.

"I'm sorry." Roy told Josh.

"I would've done the same thing." Josh replied.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out a couple of hours ago. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know how I can be with Maya now."

"She loves you."

"That's your kid inside of her."

"I know but she wants you Roy."

"This is going to be interesting to say the least."

"I heard that. I'm about to have some popcorn on me 24/7." Zay said laughing.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Caleb said nudging his shoulder.

"Hey I'm just playing."

"This is serious."

"You're right. My bad guys."

"Toby." Oliver said.

"Yeah?" Toby asked.

"You trained with Laurel right?"

"Yep."

"Good. So I know you can fight. You're coming with the Justice League Elite to Gateway."

"What?"

"Maya sure isn't going anymore."

"You know she's going to have something to say about that." Zay said.

"She'll probably understand." Josh said.

"Hopefully. I'm going to make a call." Oliver said as he left the room.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Bad Blood- Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar)

"I need a favor." Oliver spoke into his phone as he paced around in the hallway.

"That's a sentence I'm not used to hearing from you Oliver." The man on the other side of the phone said.

"Are you willing to help or not?"

"It depends on what you need."

"I need to use the pit."

"Why do you need it?"

"I need to see if the stories of resurrection are true."

"I want to bring Thea back too but this is risky. Even for us."

"Not Thea."

"Then who?"

"A family member of some friends of mine."

"These must be some close friends."

"They are."

"What's in it for me?"

"Name your price."

"I want you and your team on call for the League."

"I can't do that."

"Then the pit is off the table."

"Just me. I'll be the one on call but no one else."

"You know where I am. Come by to negotiate in person. I expect to see you and only you in one week."

"Thank you Malcom." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

End Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 41

I have a new poll open on my profile. It'll be open till 9/17/15. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 41

(Segment theme song: King Kong- Destorm)

"Is everything ok?" Maya said as Oliver walked back into the main room.

"Yeah." He replied as he put his phone back in his pocket. "We need to talk."

"No need to. They already told me."

"You understand right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. I won't be coming back here after Gateway."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to see an old friend of mine. But I will come back."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Why can't you tell all of us?" Roy asked. Oliver glanced at Laurel then at everyone else.

"His name's Malcom Merlyn." Oliver said as the realization of what he was planning settled in on Laurel's face.

"Oliver you can't." She said.

"I have to."

"You said Thea is better off dead."

"I'm not using it for Thea."

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"You're going to use the pit aren't you?" Riley asked.

"What's the pit?" Cory asked.

"It's called the Lazarus Pit. It has incredible healing capabilities and is rumored to be able to bring people back from the dead." Oliver replied. His response was greeted by silence as everybody thought of who they lost to Wells.

"Who are you planning on bringing back?" Topanga asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Lucas?" Riley asked hopefully.

"You'll find out if I get permission to even use the pit."

"Where is it?"

"An ancient city called Nanda Parbat."

"I'm going with you."

"No. No one is going with me."

"Why not?"

"I have to go alone. Otherwise you guys will all be working for a group known as the League of Assassins and I can't let that happen."

"Why would that be so bad?" Maya asked.

"The League is a group of trained assassins. Their work is dangerous."

"And this isn't?"

"What we're doing now has nothing on the League."

"We can take care of ourselves Oliver." Maya said as Oliver glanced down at Maya's stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half."

"If it was up to me I'd send you back to New York but I can't do that. The least I can do is keep you out of as much danger as I can and that I will do."

"So when are we going to Gateway?" Toby asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's smart to go?" Emily asked.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"This could be an elaborate trap."

"Explain."

"Wells has super speed right? We could be half way to Gateway while he's here using the accelerator and kills everyone. Farkle said that no one would survive except the Justice League Elite. What if this is how everyone dies?" She said as everybody thought about it.

"She's right. Let me go to Gateway on my own. I'm the only one that also has super speed." Barry said.

"It's dangerous." Oliver said.

"I know. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything else."

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Bring him back here alive."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: X gon give it to ya- DMX)

"So we have another break right?" Josh asked after Barry had left for Gateway City.

"Yes. I will be going to Nanda Parbat a little bit early because of that." Oliver replied.

"How early?"

"I'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Good luck."

"I'll probably need it. What are you guys planning to do?"

"I know I'm going to Los Angeles for a few days."

"What?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I need a break from all this." Josh replied.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Whenever it came up."

"What's in Los Angeles?"

"Some new friends that I made offered to teach me how to street race."

"Oh dude I'm so coming with you." Caleb said.

"Who are these people?" Maya said.

"Some people we met when we watched the street races."

"You can't go." Roy said.

"Excuse me?" Josh said.

"You're not going?"

"And why is that?"

"You have responsibilities here man. You can't just up and leave for a few days what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I make my own decisions."

"He's right Josh." Cory said.

"I don't need to hear you teacher talk right now." Josh said annoyed.

"This isn't teacher talk. This is brother to brother. I may not necessarily be happy about what's going but what's done is done and now you and Maya both have to accept responsibility."

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you." Maya said as she sat down.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn said worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just sitting down."

"Did you already Call Dom and Brian?" Caleb asked Josh.

"Yeah. I texted Brian and he said they'll be here tonight to pick me up."

"I'll take your place. Unless you already called it off."

"Nah. You go."

"Hey man can I go?" Zay asked.

"I don't see why not. Let me call them real quick." Caleb said as he walked out to the hallway.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Riley asked Maya.

"No." Maya said shamefully.

"You need to tell her."

"How Riley? How do I tell her that I'm pregnant? It's not exactly an easy thing to explain."

"Hold on a second." Spencer interrupted.

"What?"

"If you're the most powerful human being on earth because of your powers and being a demigod what does that mean for the baby?"

"She's right. This baby could potentially be the most powerful human being ever." Laurel said.

"This baby could be Darkseid." Ezra said.

"Ezra!" Aria said kicking his leg.

"He's right. I've already thought about that." Maya said.

"And?"

"If he or she is the being that happens to kill some of us then we'll have to deal when it happens but I'd rather not think that I'm possibly carrying a murderer inside me. So could we please not discuss that?"

"Ok."

"On that note I have to be leaving." Oliver said.

"When will you be back?" Toby asked.

"I don't exactly know. But I will be gone for a couple of days."

"Are you sure we can't come with you?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I was told to come alone. And like I said I wouldn't want you guys coming if there was a choice."

"At least be safe." Laurel said.

"I'll try my best." Oliver said as he left to go make a deal with the devil.

End Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 42

I have a new poll open on my profile. It'll be open till 9/17/15. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 42

(Segment theme song: I Found- Amber Run)

"Think of any names yet?" Roy said as he sat on the foot of Maya's bed where she was laying.

"A couple." She replied.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"What'd you come up with?"

"They're kind of sentimental and corny."

"I'll try not to laugh."

"Felicity if it's a girl and Shawn if it's a boy." Maya said as Roy smiled. "You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing. Those would be wonderful names."

"Who do you think Oliver's bringing back?"

"I don't know. We can't think about that."

"What can we do?"

"Trust that he'll make the right choice. We both know he will."

"Do you know this Merlyn guy?"

"Not very well."

"Can he be trusted?"

"From what Oliver says, very carefully."

"I hope Oliver knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does." Roy said as he laid down next to Maya and gave her a light kiss. "When will you know?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"Next month. I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" He asked as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"No matter how weird this situation gets promise you'll be here for me and the baby?"

"Of course."

"I'm worried about Josh."

"I'm sure he'll make the right choice."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He knows plenty of people will kick his ass if he doesn't."

"This has put a lot of stress of him. He was worried about how you would react."

"I'm sure punching him in the face didn't help."

"You did what?"

"Calm down. We're cool. I apologized."

"I think you two could get along eventually."

"Maybe."

"I care about you both."

"And we care about you."

"Then put your differences aside."

"Ok." He replied as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Only that real- IAMSU! Ft. 2 Chainz and Sage the Gemini)

"This is my friend Zay." Caleb told Brian as he threw their bags in the trunk of the car and started heading towards Los Angeles.

"How you doing? Brian O' Conner." Brian said as he reached in the back seat and shook Zay's hand.

"They call me Big Blood." Zay said.

"Nobody calls you that." Caleb said laughing.

"Not anybody you know."

"Oh yeah? Give me the name of one person that's ever called you that?"

"Yo mamma last night." Zay said laughing as Caleb reached in the back and tried to smack him.

"Hey calm down. You guys are going to mess up my seats." Brian said.

"He started it." Zay said.

"You know I have a feeling you're going to get along with a friend of mine."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Roman Pierce. I'll have him teach you how to drive. Hey Caleb you want me or Dom to teach you?"

"Who's the better driver?" Caleb asked. Brian laughed.

"You really want to find out?"

"Uhh... sure." Caleb said uneasily. Brian took his 1993 Toyota Supra out of first gear and sped down the street at 80 miles an hour. He then sped up to 95. As he kept going faster and faster Caleb and Zay dug their hands deeper into seats desperately trying to hold on to something. They finally stopped when Brian drifted into an empty parking lot at 115 mph.

"That answer your question?" Brian said smiling.

"Oh shit! Hey that was crazy as fuck." Zay said obviously pumped with adrenaline.

"If you like that you're going to love Roman. So is it going to be me or Dom?" Brian said nudging Caleb's shoulder.

"I think I'll go with Dom." Caleb said.

"Ok. You'll come to me soon enough." Brian said as he pulled out of the garage.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: When we ride- Deuce ft. 9 Lives)

"I hope you took my advice and came alone." Ra's Al Ghul as he stood outside on a balcony as Oliver walked over to him.

"I did. Now let's get down to business." Oliver said.

"Actually how about we skip all of back and forth and let me put the deal on the table."

"What do you got?" Oliver asked as Ra's snapped his fingers and Lucas walked onto the balcony dragging a blindfolded man in chains behind him. "What did you do?"

"My research Oliver. I'm sure you know Mr. Frair otherwise known as the next Ra's Al Ghul."

"What the hell is this?" Oliver growled.

"This is my offer. Join the League and I'll let them go. Don't and all three of you die. And I go kill the others."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why! Thea is dead because of you!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it? You dragged her into it Oliver. It's your fault. Diggle, Felicity, Thea, they're all dead because of you!" Ra's yelled as Oliver breathed heavily.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at the man that Lucas was dragging behind him.

"Oh him. He's the deal breaker. Say hello to Sebastian Black."

"Maya's father." Oliver whispered.

"Yes. What is it going to be Oliver?"

"Can I say goodbye to them?"

"No. I didn't get to say goodbye to Thea." Ra's said as Oliver's hand slid down to his pocket. Ra's quickly took his bow of his back and loaded it with an arrow and aimed it at Oliver's heart. Oliver pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Lucas.

"Give this to Maya when you get back to Central City." He said.

"Smart choice Oliver. Lucas you and Sebastian may leave." Ra's said lowering his bow. Lucas tucked the note in his pocket and started to unchain Sebastian. Sebastian burst out of the chains and slit Lucas's throat with a small blade concealed within his fingertips. Lucas fell to the floor clutching his throat as the blood oozed out. He died for a second time at Ra's feet. Sebastian kicked the bow out of Ra's hand and tossed it to Oliver. He then swiped Ra's feet out from under him and stabbed him in the chest repeatedly until he was dead. Nyssa Al Ghul walked out with her bow aimed at whoever was disrupting her sleep.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she lowered her bow.

"You're the new Ra's Al Ghul. Congratulations." Sebastian said as he took Lucas's dagger from off his hip and put it in his pocket. "We should get going." He said turning to Oliver.

End Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 43

I have a new poll open on my profile. It'll be open till 9/17/15. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 43

(Segment theme song: Zoom in- SwizZz)

Neither Sebastian nor Oliver said a word to each other until they reached the airport. After Oliver had gotten them both tickets back to Central City and they were on the plane back to Central City Oliver sat down next to Sebastian and Sebastian asked the one question that would not go away.

"Do I really have a daughter?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Oliver replied as he took a sigh of relief because the sense of awkwardness no longer hung over the two.

"What's her name?"

"Maya. From what I hear she's a lot like you."

"What exactly is going on? I was dead."

"It's a long story."

"We have a 16 hour flight."

"Fair enough. Where do you want me to begin?"

"How long have you known my family?"

"A little less than a year. I have grown really close to your daughter."

"How old is she?"

"15. You'll be seeing her soon. Along with the rest of the people she's learned to call family."

"What about my wife?"

"Katy?"

"Yes. Will we be seeing her?"

"No. She's at Camp Half-Blood."

"You know about that?" Sebastian asked surprised and shocked.

"Yes. There's a lot you have to catch up on."

"What's she like?"

"Maya? Katy says she's a lot like you. But from what I know she's one of the bravest and smartest people that I have ever known."

"What does she like?"

"A lot like Katy."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I don't see why not."

"What was on that piece of paper?"

"A secret of mine. C'mon we got 15 hours left you should get some sleep." Oliver said. Sebastian nodded and tried to go to sleep.

(End Segment theme song. Segment theme song: Low-Dough- SwizZz)

Brian had arrived at Dom's garage in L.A. by doing donuts to announce that he, Zay, and Caleb had arrived.

"Guys, come outside." Dom told everyone that was sitting around eating. Roman Peirce, Tej Parker, Mia Toretto, and Letty Ortiz all walked outside to greet them.

"Calm down next time man, you fucking up my car." Roman said as he walked over to his Mazda mx5 and rubbed the hood with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey if you can't do doughnuts then what's the point of driving right? Guys this is Caleb and Zay." Brian said as he introduced the boys to the rest of his crew.

"How you doing? I'm Roman." Roman said as he shook Zay's hand.

"That's the guy I was telling you about." Brian told Zay.

"What'd he say?" Roman asked smiling.

"Nothing much. He said you buy fancy cars because you're trying to compensate for something." Zay replied.

"Oh shit! He burned you." Tej said laughing.

"He really say that?" Roman asked.

"Nah. That's something I just figured out myself." Zay said as Tej nearly fell over laughing.

"Could you calm the fuck down man?"

"This dude got jokes." Tej said as he shook Zay's hand. "I like you already man."

"Thanks."

"How long you guys here for?" Dom asked.

"We got them for two days." Brian replied.

"Perfect."

"There's a race going down tomorrow." Letty said. "You think we could have them both ready by then?"

"I don't know. Roman, can you take care of Zay?"

"I'll see what I can do. You know we don't drive hot wheels right?" Roman asked Zay.

"How hard could this shit be?" Zay said.

"I'm going to start you out in the Genesis I got in the garge. Follow me." Roman said as he and Zay walked into the garage.

"So you want me to teach you huh?" Dom asked Caleb.

"If that's cool with you." Caleb replied.

"I'd be more than happy. You into American muscle?"

"What else is there to be into?" Caleb said as Dom smiled.

"Let's see how fast you can go."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Hailie's song- Eminem)

"Hey you're back." Roy said as Oliver walked into the main room alone.

"I am. And I brought someone with me." Oliver said as Sebastian walked into the room nervously.

"Who's this guy?" Maya asked. Sebastian started to tear up.

"Hi." He said. "Is this her?" He asked Oliver. Oliver nodded as Sebastian gave Maya a hug.

"Umm. Oliver who is this?" She asked.

"Maya, this is your father." Oliver replied.

"No, no." Maya said as she pushed Sebastian away.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"This can't be you. Oliver what happened?"

"Malcom had already revived him and Lucas before I got there." Oliver replied.

"Where's Lucas?" Riley said excitedly.

"Is that young man whose throat I slit?" Sebastian asked. Oliver nodded as Riley fell to the floor and started crying. Oliver knelt down next to Riley and started brushing her hair.

"He wasn't who you wanted him to be. It was safer that he stayed dead." He said.

"What happened with Malcom?" Laurel asked.

"Sebastian also killed him."

"Are you really my dad?" Maya asked Sebastian.

"Yes, yes I am." He said as he started to cry.

Maya hugged him tightly as everybody else in the room teared up.

"I've wanted to know you for so long." Maya said.

"I didn't even know I could help make something so beautiful."

"Can I interrupt for a second?" Caitlyn said.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"Do you want me to get ahold of Katy?"

"That would be wonderful." Sebastian replied. "So this is the family?" He asked as he finally let go of Maya and looked around at everyone.

"We sure are." Topanga said.

"They've been taken good care of you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. They've been the best." Maya replied.

"I'm glad."

End Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 44

I have a new poll open on my profile. It'll be open till 9/17/15. You guys get to choose where this might go after they get Wells. This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 44

(Segment theme song: Ridaz- Eminem)

"Remember, you scratch this car I'm going to kick your ass." Roman told Zay as Zay revved the engine of Roman's 2016 Hyundai genesis coupe.

"I got this man." Zay as he went from 0-60 in only 5 seconds.

"Ok, ok. Now switch gears." Roman said as Zay switched to second gear and sped up to 80 mph. "Faster." Zay obliged and hit a top speed of 160 mph. "Oh shit! Alright, brake man! Brake!" Roman yelled as Zay drifted into a mailbox knocking off Roman's custom spoiler. "Son of a bitch!"

"My bad." Zay said when the car had stopped.

"You're going to be paying for that before you leave."

"I leave tomorrow."

"Then you better win this race tonight. I'm taking your money."

"Oh hell no homie. That money's going to be mine."

"Bro you fucked up my spoiler."

"50/50."

"100/0."

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's get the hell out of here before somebody comes out and starts tripping over that mailbox."

"Should we take the spoiler?"

"Hurry up and toss it in the trunk." Roman said as Zay quickly got it and threw the spoiler in the trunk. Roman slid over into the driver's seat and put the seatbelt on.

"What the hell?"

"Hey I'm driving now. Hurry the fuck up and get in." Zay reluctantly got in the passenger's seat as they sped off.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: King Kong- Destorm)

"So everything is true?" Sebastian said as he sat down next to Maya at the coffee shop. Maya decided to take him out for coffee so they could have some father/daughter time.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" Maya said as Iris set down their coffees.

"Hey Maya. Who's this?" Iris asked.

"This is my dad Sebastian." She replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iris West." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." He said.

"Good things I hope."

"Very good things."

"That's good. I'll see you guys later." Iris said as she got back to work.

"Is that Barry's girlfriend?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Hopefully. If he ever grows some balls." Maya said smiling. "What?" She asked as Sebastian stared at her.

"Nothing. I just never imagined a moment like this would happen." He replied.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything. You should know that."

"I'm having a baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a month and a half along so far."

"Is Roy the father?"

"No."

"No? Is it Josh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No. This happened before me and Roy got together."

"How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'll know by next month."

"Have any names yet?"

"Two. Felicity for a girl and Shawn for a boy."

"Those are some of the people that have died right?"

"Yeah. I grew very close to them. Shawn was like my dad."

"He must've been a very good man."

"One of the best."

"So when are you planning on leaving Central City?"

"Whenever Wells get captured."

"Have you guys heard back from Barry?"

"Not yet. Oliver wants the Justice League Elite to go to Gateway if we don't hear from him by tonight. Do you know when mom's coming?"

"Some time tonight. All Caitlyn told her is that we have some important news for her. She doesn't know about me or your baby as far as I know."

"I wonder what she'll be more surprised about."

"We'll find out tonight."

(End Segment. Segment theme song: X gon give it to ya- DMX)

Barry sat in his hotel room in Gateway City monitoring the computer that Caitlyn had given him to track Wells. So far it had been blank for 4 days and he was thinking of just heading back to Central City tonight when he finally got something. He quickly put his suit on ran to where Wells was. When he got to the location he noticed Wells was robbing a young woman of her purse. "Really? Is this what you've been doing?" Barry said as he ran the woman to a safe location then ran back to Wells.

"Took you long enough." Wells said smiling.

"I was enjoying the time off."

"Let me guess, the others are somewhere around here ready to ambush me?"

"Nope. This is me and you." Barry said as both of them were all of a sudden trapped by a golden lasso.

"What is your purpose here?" A woman with dark black hair asked Wells.

"I came here to draw some people out and kill them." He replied.

"And what is your purpose?" She asked as she walked over to Barry.

"I came here to capture him." He replied. The woman nodded and knocked Wells out and let Barry go. Barry cautiously put handcuffs on Wells that disabled his speed. "What's your name?"

"You may call me Princess Diana."

"Is there anything that I can do for you Princess? You don't know how grateful I am for your help."

"I sense more than enough gratitude. Just keep this man out of my city and we shall call it even. Where do you hail from incase I ever need anything else that may require assistance?"

"Central City."

"Very well. Good day." Princess Diana said as she left.

"Man, what a wonder of a woman." Barry said as he picked up Wells and headed back to Central City in victory.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: SHADYXV- Eminem)

"It- it's you." Katy said as she walked into the main room shaking from a combination of nervousness and excitement.

"It is." Sebastian said as he walked over to her.

"It can't be. How?"

"Oliver resurrected him." Maya said.

"You can't be here." Katy said.

"I thought that at first too. Our daughter has something else she would like to say."

"Mom I'm pregnant." Maya said as Katy almost fell to the floor. Spencer caught her and helped her stand up again. All of a sudden Barry ran in and threw Wells into the middle of the room and smiled.

"Hey Katy. Welcome back." He said.

End Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 45

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 45

(Segment theme song: Cat Food- Aesop Rock)

"Alright man, you think you can do this?" Roman asked Zay.

"I got this homie. Hey man, why aren't you racing?" Zay asked Caleb as revved the engine of a 2013 Viper SRT and everyone else gathered around the car waiting for the race to start.

"I decided not to. Hurry up and leave these cats in the dust, Caitlyn called and said they got Wells." Caleb replied.

"Who's Wells?" Brian asked.

"He's this motherfucker that's been bothering us. Capped a few of our friends to." Zay said.

"You better win this one in record time man."

"You ready for this kid?" Dom asked as the race was about to start.

"Ride or die." Zay as he took off and left them standing there.

"Ride or die." Dom said smiling. Zay took a sharp left and nearly crashed into a wall as the 2nd car out of 4 sped in front of him. He switched gears and easily took the lead back. He drifted around the 2nd corner correctly this time making sure everyone else stayed behind him. He did a 360 degree spin, a little trick that Roman taught him, as he went around the third corner. He hit the nitro as he spotted the finish line and drifted into first place and $4,000.

"I taught that!" Roman screamed excitedly as they all gathered around the car.

"Not bad." Letty said.

"Pretty good for a beginner right?" Zay said as he got out of the car.

"I'll tell you what. Give me 2 grand and take the car." Roman said.

"Are you serious?" Zay asked surprised.

"Yeah. Go get the son of a bitch that killed your homies."

"I'll definitely be back." Zay said as he handed Roman the money. "Let's go." He told Caleb as Caleb got in the car and they headed back towards Central City.

(End Segment. Segment theme song: Worldwide Choppers- Tech N9ne ft. Ceza, Jl , Uso, Yelawolf, Twista, Busta Rhymes, D-Loc, Twisted Insane)

"You guys miss me?" Barry said smiling. Everybody stared silently at Wells not knowing what to do now that they finally had him.

"You're pregnant?" Katy asked Maya taking her attention away from Wells.

"Yes. Josh is the father." Maya replied. Katy looked like she was going to lunge at Josh before she looked at Sebastian again.

"You shouldn't be alive." She said.

"It took me some getting used to as well but I'm here. Alive." Sebastian said.

"The camp will want to know."

"I know and they will as soon as we take care of this guy." He said pointing at Wells.

"What are we going to do with him?" Riley asked.

"I don't think we should do anything until Zay and Caleb come back." Spencer said.

"She's right. Caitlyn do you know if they're on their way here?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. They are Caleb called a couple minutes ago and said they're going to be here in about 2 hours."

"How are they going to get to here from Los Angeles in 2 hours?"

"Caleb says they got a car."

"How the hell did they get a car?" Cory asked.

"I have no idea." Caitlyn responded.

"How'd you get him?" Roy asked Barry.

"I had some help." Barry replied.

"From who?"

"Princess Diana."

"Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know. But she looked like some type of goddess."

"Can I be excused for some air?" Katy asked.

"I don't see why you asked." Oliver said as she walked outside looking pale.

"I say she took the news rather well." Sebastian said.

"This is over. All of it." Josh said.

"It sure is." Topanga said.

"What's everybody's plan?" Ezra asked.

"Roy and I are planning on moving back to Starling." Maya said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah."

"I look forward to that. What about you Sebastian?"

"I'm going back to camp with Katy." He replied. "Cory, Topanga?"

"Going back to New York." They replied.

"What about you?" He asked Riley.

"She's coming with us." Topanga said.

"Actually…" Riley said.

"Actually what?" Cory asked.

"I was going to move to Rosewood with Caleb." She said sheepishly.

"You what?"

"Hey we'll take care of her." Toby said.

"Yeah. I'll be there too. I'm moving with Emily back to Rosewood too." Caitlyn said.

"We'll think about it." Topanga said.

"What about you Josh?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to Bludhaven. It's close by to Central City." Josh replied. "What about you Barry?"

"I'm staying here." Barry said as Zay and Caleb walked into the room.

"So where is Wells bitch ass at?" Zay asked loudly.

"Welcome back. Hey we got a quick question." Cory asked.

"Shoot."

"What are you planning on doing after this?"

"Oh I'm going back to L.A. for sure."

"So that's everybody's plan."

"I think we'll be where we belong." Aria said.

"Sorry." Katy said as she walked back into the room.

"No need to apologize." Sebastian said.

"What's going to happen with Farkle?" Riley asked.

"I have a place where he could go." Oliver said.

"Safe?"

"Most of the time."

"Can we take care of Wells?" Caleb asked.

"Let's get this over with." Caitlyn said as they made a circle around Wells. Barry kicked him to wake him up.

"Feeling victorious?" Wells asked as he struggled against the handcuffs. They sat Wells down against a chair.

"More than you could ever know." Cory said.

"Let me just say that this is far from a victory."

"Not where we're standing."

"You'll see. You though what you were told was bad. Just wait until you kill me and you have to live through to consequences."

"We'll take our chances. Who wants to do the honors?" Cory asked as he pulled a gun from his waistband. Maya walked over to him and took the gun and kneeled down with the gun pointed at Wells face.

"Let Felicity know I said hi." She said as she pulled the trigger.

End Chapter 45

What did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. Quick question: Who should get spinoffs?

Roy, Maya, and Oliver?

Barry?

Zay?

Josh?

Cory and Topanga?

Sebastian and Katy?

Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Caitlyn, Emily, Caleb, and Riley?

I'm willing to do two. So let me know and I'll post the final chapter in a couple days


	46. Chapter 46

Girl Meets World and The Flash Part 46

This is a story combining The Flash and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. This is the final chapter. So Maya, Oliver, and Roy are getting a spinoff. Leave some title suggestions. I know you guys got some good ones. Who else should get a spinoff? I'll do one more. Let me know in a review and I'll leave the options at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 46

(Chapter theme song: See You Again- Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth)

"What are we going to do with his body?" Toby asked as they all stood gathered around Wells lifeless body.

"I say we just dump it in the river." Riley suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement. Barry quickly took Wells body and disposed of it and then came back.

"I still can't believe it's over." Caitlyn said.

"I think we're all glad it is." Oliver said.

"I'll miss you guys." Emily said.

"Hold on, hold on. This is way too sentimental." Josh said.

"There's got to be some sentiment to it right?" Ezra said.

"This has been a long journey but I'm glad I went through it with you guys." Barry said.

"I hate to interrupt but I got to be leaving soon." Zay said.

"Already?" Cory asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck in L.A. man." Caleb said.

"Don't forget to call." Maya said.

"Oh you best be believing that I'm going to visit you. You naming the baby, baby Zay right?" Zay said smiling.

"Not a chance in hell."

"I'll still visit though. All you guys can expect visits from me." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Zay." Cory said.

"What?"

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die." Zay said smiling as he left.

"One down." Roy said as Riley was nearly in tears.

"You okay honey?" Topanga asked her.

"I just never thought we would say goodbye. Even when it ended." She said wiping her face.

"Goodbye is a natural part of life."

"Is it always this is hard?"

"Yes. And it just gets harder."

"Joe's expecting me for dinner so I got to get going." Barry said.

"You too?" Riley said.

"We all got to leave sometime." He said smiling.

"He's right. And plus, we're the Justice League Elite. We got to keep in contact." Roy said.

"Am I still Maya's replacement?" Toby asked.

"There's nobody better suited to fill my place." Maya said smiling.

"Hey. He's mine." Spencer said smiling.

"That would be a yes." Oliver said chuckling.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon then." Barry said.

"Ride or die?" Aria asked.

"Ride or die." Barry said as he sped out of the room.

"He and Iris should definitely hook up." Sebastian said.

"It's going to happen eventually." Katy said.

"Absolutely."

"So are you going back to camp?"

"Yep."

"Chiron will be happy to see you."

"How's Grover?"

"He's good."

"Do they know that I'm coming?"

"No. What they do know is that I'm bringing an old friend with me."

"Is that all I am now?" He said smiling.

"Your brother will be happy to see you too."

"Don't bring him up." Sebastian said as they smile wiped off his face and he stood up straighter.

"It's time to put that behind you."

"No. I refuse."

"Is everything okay" Maya asked.

"Yes. He's just being incredibly stubborn."

"Like father like daughter."

"Damn right." Sebastian said as he hugged Maya. "We have to get going."

"Can't you guys come to Starling?" Maya asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"We wish. But we will visit. I can promise that." Sebastian said. Maya walked over to both her mom and her dad and gave them both a gigantic hug.

"I love you."

"We love you too." Katy said as the three of them started to cry. They finally managed to pull away from each other and stop crying. "I'll see you again baby girl."

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die." Sebastian said as he left the room. Katy straightened up and walked over to Oliver.

"You take care of her." She said sternly.

"I will." Oliver replied.

"Good." Katy said as she left.

"So who's next?" Josh asked.

"I believe that would be us." Cory said.

"This has been a good part of my life. I'll miss you guys." Topanga said.

"So?" Riley said sheepishly. Cory walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Before all this started I wouldn't let you leave the house without knowing where you were going. Now, I'm letting you go to some place I've never even heard of miles away from me." He said as a tear trickled down his face. He walked over to Caleb and put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't like you very much, but I trust you. Take care of her. I'm putting her under your responsibility."

"I don't really know how to take that." Caleb said as he shook Cory's hand.

"That's the best you're going to get out of him." Topanga said as she gave Riley one last hug.

"Ride or die?" Ezra asked.

"Ride or die." They both said as they left.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Toby told Riley. Riley opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was tears.

"There it is." Aria said.

"Our flight leaves in 45 minutes." Caitlyn said. They hugged each other and held back their tears.

"You know we're all going to be there for the birth of the baby right?" Spencer asked Maya.

"You guys better be." She replied.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Riley said as the others started walking towards the door.

"Ride or die?" Oliver asked as he shook Ezra's hand.

"Ride or die." He replied as they walked outside. All Riley could do was throw her arms around Maya and start crying.

"I'm supposed to be the emotional one." Maya said as she also started crying.

"I never thought this moment would come."

"You know this isn't goodbye Riles."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Because you're making it that way. This is see you later." Maya said as they pulled away from each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as they gave each other one last strong hug and Riley left the room in tears.

"Well, it's just us." Josh said.

"Ride or die?" Roy asked.

"Ride or die." They all said as they shut down S.T.A.R. Labs and walked away from 2 years' worth of pain.

End Girl Meet Particle Accelerator.

So who should get the last spinoff?

Barry?

Zay?

Josh?

Cory and Topanga?

Sebastian and Katy?

Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Caitlyn, Emily, Caleb, and Riley?


	47. Spin offSequel Update 1

Maya Meets Starling Notice

I have finished the first chapter of the Oliver, Roy, and Maya spinoff. It's called Maya Meets Starling. Go check it out


	48. Spin off Sequel Update 2

A Meets Justice Notice

I have finished the first chapter of the Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Caitlyn, Emily, Caleb, and Riley spinoff. It's called A Meets Justice. Go check it out


End file.
